Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino
by Monymoonkou
Summary: Esta historia trata de dos amigos que al llegar a la ciudad de Tokio conocen a la chica de sus sueños sin darse cuenta de que se enamoraran de la misma persona. A cual de los dos ella elejira.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

Nota De La Autora : En esta historia no habrá monstruos ni enemigos , mucho menos transformaciones , solo los personajes teniendo una vida normal .

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Introducción -.

Serena Tsukino , es una chica de 17 años , que cursa tercero de secundaria en una escuela privada llamada "Juuban High School", lleva una vida normal como cualquier chica de su edad ,aunque los estudios no se le dan con tanta facilidad , a ella le gusta leer fanfiction , comer golosinas y por ultimo y mas importante dormir, aunque también es una chica muy enamoradiza , vive con sus padres , Ikuko y Kenji , también tiene un hermano Sammy que tiene 14 años , posee una mascota , una tierna gatita negra llamada Luna .

También tiene 4 amigas :

-Amy Mizuno , una chica de cabellera corta y azul , muy aplicada en los estudios , ella es hija única y vive con su madre , una gran doctora ,es un tanto tímida es por este motivo que nunca a tenido novio , con suerte tiene amigas , Amy quiere seguir los pasos de su mama .

-Rei Hino , ella es una chica muy elegante de cabellera negra y larga , vive con su abuelo en un templo donde desempeña la labor de sacerdotisa , a ella le va muy bien con los chicos , pero solo hay uno que mueve su corazón , Nicholas un joven que trabaja en el templo junto a su abuelo .

-Lita Kino , ella es un achica muy alta de cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta, ella vive sola , ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente , su tía se hace cargo de sus gastos y administra sus bienes , Lita es una excelente cocinera y al igual que sus amigas nunca a tenido novio , no por que no quiera , si no por que los chicos huyen de ella , debido a su fuerte apariencia.

-Mina Aino , ella es una chica de cabellera larga y rubia , le gusta cantar y actuar , cuando termine la secundaria le gustaría estudiar actuación , aunque al igual que su amiga Serena los estudios no son su mayor fuerte , también es una chica muy enamoradiza , de ahí que todos los que la ven jurarían que ella y Serena son hermanas .

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Seiya , Yaten y Taiki ,son hermanos , Taiki es el mayor tiene 18 años y es el mas inteligente de los tres , Seiya y Yaten son mellizos y tienen 17 años ,ninguno de los tres se parecen mucho pero comparte un gusto en especial la música ,pertenecen a un famoso grupo musical llamado Three Lights , ellos son unos chicos muy apuestos , sobre todo Seiya , quien tenia una larga cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro . Dentro de poco el trió de chicos deben completar sus estudios así que debían inscribirse en una secundaria , que casualmente era la misma que la de las chicas "Juuban High School"

Darien Chiba es un hombre muy apuesto de 25 años , es el representante y amigo de los Three Lights , también es el mejor amigo de Seiya , juntos solían salir cada fin de semana a la conquista de bellas chicas , nada de importancia, ya que ellos sabían que las chicas con las que ellos frecuentaban , solo se acercaban a ellos por ser famosos y adinerados.

El destino le tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas a todos estos jóvenes en especial a unos .

Les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo Fanfiction "Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino" , espero les sea de su agrado .

Monymoonkou.


	2. Nuevos Compañeros

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mia .**_

*Nuevos Compañeros Y Mi Aventura *

Serena como todas las mañanas estaba atrasada para ir a la escuela , ese día su mama la había despertado mas de 4 veces pero la chica no respondía, el despertador que le había obsequiado Amy en su ultimo cumpleaños de poco le había servido ya que por mas que sonaba a la hora la chica no le ponía mayor atención ,el despertador nuevamente sonó eran las 07:40 , solo le quedaban 20 minutos para bañarse , tomar desayuno y vestirse para llegar a tiempo a la escuela .

-Por que las noches son tan cortas , por que ... decia Serena mientras se dirigía la baño...- Por que no me despertaste Luna , eres una mala gata decia mientras la miraba.

-Miau , dijo la gata mientras seguia lamiendo su pelaje.

-Serena , Serena , apurate ...Mina acaba de llegar , te esta esperando , apresurate o llegaras tarde nuevamente , gritaba Ikuko desde la cocina.

-Ya voy , gritaba Serena , mientras como podia se ponia su falda de la escuela , era tan poco el tiempo que le quedaba que apenas pudo cepillarse el pelo ,

Rapidamente bajo las escaleras , se despidio de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y tomo unas rebanadas de pan y salio de su casa en la compañia de su amiga.

-Serena , que paso con tus odangos? pregunto Mina

-Es que no tuve tiempo de hacermelos , dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso es por que no ocupas el despertador que Amy te regalo el año pasado...En cuanto a tu peinado creo que te vez mejor con el pelo suelto asi te pareces mas a mi , dijo Mina tomando de el brazo a su amiga.

-De que nos sirve paresernos tanto , ninguna de las dos somos buenas alumnas , si tan solo fueramos aplicadas .

-Serena , cuando has visto que las chicas bonitas son inteligentes , dijo Mina

Serena solo la observaba con una gota en la cabeza, su amiga siempre salia con dichos y refranes que no venian al caso , realmente si que era despistada , pero aun asi era su mejor amiga.

-En que piensas Serena , pregunto Mina

-Si este año por fin encontraremos a nuestro principe azul , dijo la rubia .

-Vamos Serena pero si tu ya tienes a Haruka ella esta loca por ti, dijo Mina en tono de broma,

-Minaaaa,,, .- Por muy guapo que Haruka se vea no deja de ser mujer, a parte sabes que ella sale con Michiru.

-Si lo se pero tambien se que ella en varias ocaciones se te ha insinuado.

-Mina , por que mejor no nos apuramos , o ahora si que nos castigan , dijo Serena

-Si , contesto Mina ,

Las dos rubias corrieron tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitian , al llegar a la escuela habia mucha gente afuera , las chicas no le prestaron mayor importancia , el timbre habia sonado , ya eran las 08:00 , Serena y Mina volvieron a correr , pero Serena callo al suelo al chocar con alguien, se llevo una mano tras la cabeza y con su cara completamente sonrojada , se puso de pie para pedir disculpas .

-Lo siento mucho , dijo Serena ,con la cabeza gacha

-Perdoname tu ami , es que no me fije , dijo una bella voz masculina.

Serena rapidamente al escuchar esa hermosa voz miro hacia al frente , ahi delante de ella se encontraba un muchacho de profundos ojos azul zafiro y cabellera larga. Su cara se sonrojo aun mas al ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima , la miraba como si ella fuera un agel caido del cielo.

 **PV. Serena**

 **O , por dios que hombre mas guapo , debe de ser nuevo por que jamas lo habia visto en esta escuela , ni mucho menos por el barrio de seguro debe tener mas de una novia, un hombre asi nunca esta solo.**

-Te encuentras bien , pregunto el muchacho al ver la cara sonrojada de Serena.

-Si , Si , dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

 **PV .Seiya**

 **Pero que bella es , nunca habia visto una chica tan guapa como ella y eso que he conocido muchas, pero ella es especial puedo sentirlo , de seguro debe tener novio , pero eso no es inpedimento para el gran Seiya Kou.**

-Serena apresurate , dijo Mina mientras la jalaba de un brazo.

-Si ya voy .- Otra vez te pido disculpas , dijo Serena. alejandose .

-Adios nos vemos pronto , dijo Seiya mirando como se alejaba...- Serena asi se llama ese angel .

Seiya todavia se encontraba entre las fans que habian llegado al enterarse de que los Three Ligths estudiarian en esa secundaria, eran mas de cien chicas que gritaban como locas , era de esperarse ya que Seiya realmente era guapisimo. De pronto una mano amiga se posa en su hombro.

-Que ocurre amigo, al parecer las traes locas , dijo Darien

-No sabes , acabo de conocer a una chica hermosa, dijo Seiya ...-Parecia un angel.

-JA JA JA , Seiya me imagino que clase de chica debe ser , todas tus conquistas son iguales , solo recuerda que tendras que controlarte un poco ya que ahora estas en la escuela , debes dar un buen ejemplo, para tus seguidoras.

-Si lo se amigo , pero esa chica es hermosa , tendrías que haberla visto.

-Me la imagino , dijo Darien. .- Pero bueno es hora de que entremos o si no se nos va hacer tarde.- Y a todo esto Yaten y Taiki , donde estan.

-Ya los conoces a ellos no les gustan los alborotos asi que como pudieron se escaparon.

-Ya veo , entonces vamos.

-Si , respondio Seiya.

Los dos chicos entraron a la escuela ahi los esperaba la directora la señorita Monica , ella estaba en compañia de Yaten y Taiki, Monica saludo a Darien y Seiya de la mano y les mostro las dependencias de la escuela , luego los llevo hacia una sala .

-Bueno este es el curso donde estaran Seiya y Yaten , es el tercero de secundaria, ojala se sientan comodos , ya saben que cualquier cosa o duda que tengan pueden preguntarme , dijo Monica guiñandole un ojo Darien.

-Valla amigo , parece que ya conquistaste a alguien dijo Seiya dandole un codazo a Darien.

-Es bastante guapa la señorita Monica , quien sabe , dijo Darien con una sonrisa picara en la boca .

-Que fastidio , ustedes solo piensan en mujeres , dijo Yaten

-Obvio , dijieron los dos la unisono.

Monica era una profesora muy joven y muy atractiva , tenia una larga cabellera roja y unos hermosos ojos verdes, era la directora de l aescuel ahace cuatro años , casualmente fue profesora de Serena en la primaria , ella y Taiki se dirigieron al salon del cuarto de secundaria , ahi habian chicos de 18 años y algunos de 17 que eran mas avanzados que sus demas compañeros de la misma edad , por supuesto que ahi estaba la dulce Amy Mizuno .

Al entrar Taiki a la sala , todas las chicas gritaban al reconocerlo , el simplemente se puso rojo y no le tomo mayor importancia, el maestro lo invito a tomar asiento y por esas cosas de la vida el unico asiento disponiblde estaba al lado de Amy, la chica lo miro y tambien logro reconocerlo pero ella no era como las demas .

 **PV. Amy**

 **Guay no lo puedo creer Taiki Kou , esta sentado al lado mio , calmate Amy es solo un chico mas , seguramente debe ser un presumido , aun que por lo que he leido es muy inteligente y culto , seguro debe estar rodeado de chicas guapas.**

-Hola , me llamo Taiki y tu?

-Ho...la me llamo Mizuno Amy.

-Mucho gusto Amy, dijo Taiki dandole una bella sonrisa.

 **PV. Taiki**

 **Pero que niña mas linda , pero debe ser como todas nuestras fanaticas , que solo se fijan en la apariencia fisica y no en lo mas importante que son los sentimientos. Lastima.**

Mientras tanto en el salon de Serena , Mina y Lita.

-Chicos , Chicos por favor pongan atencion , decia el maestro , la señorita Monica quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Hola jovenes , hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes , por favor sean amables con sus nuevos compañeros, .- Chicos pueden pasar , dijo Monica dirigiendose a Yaten y Seiya.

El alboroto fue grande , las chicas gritaban como locas incluyendo a Mina , Lita igual estaba un tanto entusiasmada pero nunca tanto como su amiga , sin embargo Serena no le tomo mayor importancia , nunca los habia visto antes.

-Mina , Mina , decia Serena .- Por que estas gritando.

-Serena amiga a caso no sabes quienes son , decia Mina mientras seguia gritando.

-Pues no los conozco, dijo Serena un tanto perdida.

-Serena ellos son Yaten y Seiya del grupo Three Ligths, dijo Mina mientras retocaba su brillo labial.

-A si es Serena , me extraña que no los hayas escuchado antes , realmente eres muy despidatada , dijo Lita.

-Lo siento es que no suelo escuchar mucha musica , respondio Serena .

-Eso te pasa por que te la vives durmiendo , dice Mina mientras sigue observando embobada a Yaten.

El maestro invita a los jovenes que tomen asiento , Yaten se sienta al lado de Lita , ya que al ver la reaccion de Mina le dio susto , mientras que Seiya no dudo ni un solo instante y se sento a tras de Serena.

-Hola, dijo Seiya...- Hola te estoy hablando dijo el joven.

-A , hola dijo Serena un tanto cortante.

-Pense que eras mas simpatica , dijo Seiya.

-Por que dices eso si ni siquiera me conoces, respondio Serena .

-Por que cuando chocamos fuiste un poco mas amable, dijo Seiya.

-Contigo fue que choque, pregunto Serena.

-Valla a caso no lo recuerdas, dijo Seiya.

-No, dijo Serena con la cabeza.

-Eres una chica muy despistada, caulquier chica estaria conteta de tropezar conmigo, dijo el joven.

-Y por que, pregunto Serena.

-Por que yo soy un hombre muy atractivo, dijo Seiya mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Eres un engreido , te crees mucho por que eres famoso.

-A todo esto como es que te llamas , pregunto Seiya (El ya lo sabia , solo le preguntaba para entablar una corversacion)

-Me llamo Serena

-Que bello nombre , te queda perfecto.

-Gracias , respondio Serena un tanto sonrojada.

-Que te parecese si despues de clases te invito un helado que dices.

-Di que si Serena , dijo Mina quien estaba atenta a la conversacion de su amiga con Seiya.

-Hola , soy Seiya ,

-Hola soy Mina ,

-Tu debes ser su hermana, son muy parecidas , dijo Seiya.

-La verdad es que...

-Si claro somos hermanas , dijo Mina ...- Que tal si vamos los 4 a tomar un helado , tu y mi hermanita y yo con tu hermanito Yaten , dijo la rubia.

-No seria una mala idea , pero no creo que mi hermano quiera ir , dijo Seiya .

-A , debe de tener planes con su novia , dijo un poco triste Mina.

-Por favor chicos guarden silencio , para poder continuar la clase dijo el maestro.

-Si dijieron a coro los tres chicos.

Las clases continuaron normal , Seiya cada vez que tenia oportunidad le preguntaba a Serena cualquier cosa , aunque el no necesitaba ayuda ya que era muy aplicado , todo lo contrario a Serena , mientras que Mina se hacia la simpatica con Yaten , pero este sola la ignoraba ya que la chica con su fprma de ser lo intimidaba mucho a parte seguramente era la tipica fans .

Al terminar las clases Serena , Mina y Lita tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron de la sala , atras de ella salio Seiya y Yaten.

-Espera , dijo Seiya

-Serena creo que te estan llamando dijo Mina , dandole un codazo a su hermana adoptiva.

-No me molesten , dijo Serena

-Pero Serena el en verdad te esta llamando , dijo Lita

-Hey espera ,dijo Seiya nuevamente.

-Que quieres ,dijo Serena.

-No quieres que te lleve a tu casa , dijo Seiya giñandole un ojo.

-No , gracias puedo caminar , respondio Serena.

-Eres una chica muy fria , respondio Seiya

Serena lo quedo mirando un par de segundos , ella no era asi , siempre habia sido una chica muy simpatica con todo el mundo , pero pensaba que este chico era la tipica estrella que se aprovecha de su fama para jugar con las mujeres, pero ella no caeria en su juego.

-Creo que esta vez no te va a resultar querido hermanito , dijo Taiki quien vio como su hermano era rechazado.

-Si creo que esta vez no te sera tan facil, dijo Yaten

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen, dijo Seiya...-No hay mujer que se resista a mis encantos.

-Siempre hay una primera vez , dijo Taiki.

Las chicas iban saliendo de la escuela , debian ir a la cafeteria a juntarse con Rei ya que ella no estudiaba en la misma escuela que sus amigas , esta tarde irian de compras . Para mala suerte de las chicas una fuerte lluvia se dejo caer , las chicas como podian se cubrian sus cabezas , al tratar de cruzar la calle un auto casi las arrolla , Serena de puros nervios se callo al piso , rapidamente el conductor del auto bajo para auxiliarla.

-Estas bien pregunto el apuesto hombre

-Si dijo Serena ,

-Que bien , dejame ayudarte , dijo el hombre

-Gracias , dijo Serena , mirando a la cara al hombre.

 **PV. Serena**

 **Este tiene que ser mi dia de suerte dos hombres guapos en un mismo dia , seguramente debe ser gay o estar casado , siempre pasa eso.**

-Hola mi nombre es Darien Chiba

-Ho...la dijo la muchacha mientra rapidamente tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie.

 **PV. Darien**

 **Pero que niña mas linda , en realidad los angeles existen . Como me gustaria , estar en la escuela y tenerla en mi cama , pero de que estoy hablando si es solo una niña.**

-Toma aqui tienes mi tarjeta , por si algun dia necesitas mi ayuda , dijo Daren giñandole un ojo.

-Perdon pero me tengo que ir , dijo Serena mientras tomaba la tarjerta , su cara estaba roja como tomate .

-Adios , dijo Darien

-Si , adios .

Serena se alejo en compañia de sus amigas , las cuales la iban retando por ser tan despistada , como podia ser que a su edad todavia se estuviera cayedon como una niña chiquita.

Una vez en la cafeteria las chicas comenzaron a platicarle a Rei sobre sus nuevos compañeros , las chicas estaban muy emocionadas sobre todo Mina quien ya le habia echado un ojo a Yaten . Serena solo las escuchaba hablar y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Que te pasa Serena , pregunto Rei.

-Serena despierta , dijo Lita.

-A perdon , contesto la rubia.

-Que tienes has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la escuela dijo Amy.

-Chicas ustedes creen que a una persona le puedan gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo, pregunto Serena mientras guntaba sus dedos indices.

-Serena puedes ser mas clara , dijo Rei.

-Rei lo que trata de decir Serena es que a ella le gustan dos chicos al mismo tiempo, eso.

-Valla que entre tontas se entienden dijo Rei, riendo.

-JAJAJA que graciosa eres , dijo Mina mientras abrazaba a su amiga Serena.

-Pero a que chicos te refieres , pregunto Lita.

-Bueno ese chico el tal Seiya es muy guapo , pero debe ser como todos los famosos que solo buscan algo pasajero, dijo Serena.

-Y el otro chico quien es , pregunto Amy un tanto curiosa.

-No me digas que te gusta Yaten , dijo Mina un tanto molesta.

-Como crees , a demas se que a ti te gusto mucho, dijo Serena.

-Entonces quien es Serena , no nos tengas con esta angustia, dijo Mina exagerando la situacion.

-Darien Chiba , dijo Serena.

-Y quien es ese ? preguto Rei

-A decir verdad ni yo misma lo se , pero es un hombre muy guapo y elegante , dijo Serena.

-Entonces que tines pensado hacer, pregunto Lita

-No lo se , los dos realmente son muy guapos , dijo Serena dando un suspiro.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir un abuenisma idea, dijo Mina.

-Cual ? preguntaron todas al unisono

-Por que no sales con los dos , solo de esa forma sabras cual de los dos es el que mas te gusta, o no.

-Mina como crees que Serena va hacer eso , dijo Amy.

-Creo que Mina tiene razon , dijo Rei, solo al estar con los dos podras elegir.

-Yo igual pieso lo mismo, dijo Lita.

-Chicas ! exclamo Amy

-Hay Amy si solo saldra con ellos en plan de amigos , no seas mal pensada , dijo Mina.

-Chicas creo que tiene razon , la proxima vez qjue Seiya me invite a salir aceptare , mientras que con Darien , solo tengo su tarjeta de presentacion , creo que tendre que llamarlo, dijo la rubia.

-Bien dicho esa es mi amiga, dijo Mina

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Los dia pasaron y asi nacio la amistad entre Seiya y Serena , pero tambien nacio otra amistad la de Serena y Darien. Cada uno de los dos era muy especial para la rubia .El viernes llegaba , Darien habia pasado por Seiya para ir a la discoteque, pero su amigo no quizo ir , hace varios dias lo notaba un tanto extraño.

-Seiya en verdad que no quieres ir , pregunto Darien

-No amigo , prefiero estar con mi Bombon , respondio Seiya.

-Cuando sera el dia en que por fin me la presentes , respondio Darien

-El dia en que te la presente sera el mismo en que tu me presentes a tu amada princesa, respondio Seiya.

Ambos rieron , Darien se despido de su amigo y se dirigio a la discoteque si antes llamar a Serena.

-Hola , Serena eres tu , pregunto Darien

-Si , soy yo como estas , pregunto Serena

-Bien , bien mucho mejor ahora que escucho tu linda voz ...-Te llamaba para ver si quieres ir conmigo a la discoteque .

-Bueno , Darien tu sabes que mis padres son un tanto aprensivos conmigo , pero te prometo que otro día podemos salir .

-Esta bien mi princesa que duermas bien , dijo Darien.

-Si buenas noches , Serena colgó.

A Darien le gustaba mucho Serena , habían salido un par de veces , aunque ella aun era una niña era muy madura , sabia comportarse como toda una mujer , eso era lo que mas le atraía de ella , no hallaba la hora de hacerla suya, tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Serena de inmediato se puso un bello vestido blanco hasta la rodilla , tenia todo listo para recibir a su amigo Seiya en su casa , esa noche iba a estar sola y había invitado a ver películas , aunque varias veces habían salido, nunca habían estado completamente solos , aun que entre ellos ya habían habido un par de besos , cuando estaba con el se divertía mucho , Seiya la trataba como una niña, la consentía en todo su forma de ser era tan parecida a la de ella , no como Darien quien la hacia sentirse tan mujer en el buen sentido , el timbre sonó , sacándola de sus pensamientos ,seguramente era Seiya .

-Hola Bombon , dijo Seiya .

-Hola , por fin llegaste.

-Me demore mucho , pregunto Seiya

-No solo un par de minutos, pero pasa y toma asiento, dijo Serena.

Ambos chicos se pusieron cómodos mientras veían una película de terror , cada vez que aparecía el asesino Serena se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Seiya ., el estaba un tanto incomodo con esa situación , ya que no era de fierro y al sentir tan cerca la anatomía de la chica despertaban ciertas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Bombon , dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba aun mas

-Si dime dijo Serena

-Tu sabes que me gustas mucho , cierto

-Si lo se , per...

-Si se que no quieres tener compromisos , pero permiteme estar mas cerca de ti juro que no te haré daño , tu eres diferente y muy especial para mi , déjame ser mas que un amigo para ti .

-Seiya yo ...

-No digas nada , dijo Seiya

Seiya delicadamente tomo la cara de Serena , mientras besaba su frente y luego sus mejillas , lentamente acariciaba su cabello hundiendo su cara en este .

-Seiya yo nunca...

-No temas , yo seré tu guía, dijo Seiya mientras seguía besando los labios de su Bombon.

A medida que las caricias de Seiya seguían recorriendo su cuerpo , la excitación aumentaba lo mismo que los nervios , ya que la joven nunca había estado con un hombre. Seiya lentamente la tomo de las manos invitándola a ponerse de pie, ahí la abrazo fuertemente , bajando el cierre del vestido de su amiga.

-Eres tan bella Bombon , decia Seiya mientras dejaba caer el vestido.

Serena se sentía en las nubes siempre había soñado con su primera vez , pero lo que estaba sintiendo en los brazos del joven era aun mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Seiya rápidamente se saco la camisa y los pantalones ,solo quedando en bóxer, Serena lo miraba de pies a cabeza , Seiya era muy apuesto y le gustaba la idea de perder su virginidad con el .

Seiya tomo a Serena en brazos y la recostó en el sillón , ahí lentamente comenzó a besar sus muslos , luego su vientre para después perderse en su entre pierna ahí con su boca quito los calzones que cubrían la intimidad de la bella mucha , luego de a poco se subió arriba de ella dejando caer todo su peso, su miembro estaba totalmente erectado ,Serena al sentirlo se puso roja , pero trato de que Seiya no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. De apoco con sus rodillas abrió la entre pierna de su compañera , sin antes tomar un sobre plateado en donde tenia u preservativo , rápidamente se lo coloco , entrando suave y lentamente en su intimidad , un pequeño quejido lo alerto de que a ella le estaba doliendo un poco , la miro a los ojos .

-Bombon si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí , pregunto Seiya mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No , Seiya continua ,dijo Serena dándole un beso en los labios.

Seiya continuo de apoco volvió a introducir su miembro en la cavidad de Serena , esta vez lo hizo suave pero rápido , por fin pudo romper su virginidad , comenzó con movimientos suaves entrando y saliendo luego aumento mas y mas , logrando los gemidos de la chica , siguió con las embestida pero estaba vez eran mas rápidas y en forma circular , mientras acariciaba suavemente los pechos de su amiga , los gemidos de Serena aun mentaban , realmente estaba excitada , jamas habia sentido tal sensación , sus cuerpos estaban a punto de estallar , Seiya sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas , hasta que Serena soltó un ultimo quejido ese era el momento Seiya por fin pudo terminar .

-Gracias Bombon fue muy hermoso, dijo Seiya dándole un beso en la frente...

Serena , no pudo decir nada mas , no podía creer que por fin había perdido su virginidad y con Seiya , quien ni siquiera era si novio , si no un amigo con derecho, esto tenia que contárselo a sus amigas , sin embargo Seiya la había sorprendido , fue tan dulce , tan especial , fue delicado , realmente le gustaba mucho , pero Darien el era tan diferente.

 **PV. Serena**

 **Estaré** **haciendo mal al salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo , pero no lo puedo evitar los dos me gustan mucho , sin tan solo pudiera elegir a uno , hay dios por favor dame una señal .**


	3. AMIGOS

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ **"AMIGOS"**_

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó de su agradable , sueño , de apoco abrió los ojos recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y Seiya , al darse vuelta pudo notar , que el joven ya se había ido , solo encontró una nota .

*Gracias por la maravillosa noche Bombon*- Seiya

Serena besaba la nota , se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya que la necesitaba de manera urgente , mientras jabonaba su cuerpo , recordaba todas las caricias de Seiya , sintiendo una excitación , por que me pasa esto , se dijo. Tomando una toalla sale de la ducha , mientras esta secando su cuerpo el teléfono, suena.

-Hola , Serena amiga , te estamos esperando, dijo Mina

-O por dios , lo había olvidado, espérenme , en media hora mas estaré en el templo.

-Ok , pero te esperaremos solo media hora mas , nos vemos.

-Si , nos vemos.

Rápidamente se puso uno jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una polera de tirantes , que hacían que resaltara cada curva de su bello cuerpo , se puso unas sandalias de medio taco y se cepillo su cabello , haciéndose una cola.

Al salir de su casa tomo un taxi para llegar mas rápido, mientras iba en aquel taxi , nuevamente sonó su celular , era un numero desconocido.

-Hola , dijo Serena

-Hola princesa , como estas?

-Darien eres tu ?

-Si quien mas o acaso hay alguien mas que te llame princesa, dijo Darien

-No como crees tu eres el único , dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno princesa , yo te llamaba para invitarte a cenar a mi departamento esta noche , dime que dices.

-Si claro que me encantaría ...-Darien yo necesito hablar contigo , dijo Serena

-Que bien , por que yo también necesito hablar contigo , entonces paso por ti a las 8:00

-No...No mejor nos juntamos en el parque nº 10 y después nos vamos a tu departamento .

-Bueno como quieras, nos vemos princesa.

-Ok nos vemos.

Que estoy haciendo esto cada vez se esta complicando mas , no puedo estar jugando con dos hombres al mismo tiempo , pero cada uno de ellos están especial y tan distinto a la vez , que haré , que haré.

Al llegar al templo las chicas estaban reunidas esperando a Serena, mas de media hora había pasado , las chicas estaban a punto de salir cuando ven a una rubia de odangos subir las escaleras del templo.

-Re...Rei deberías decirle a tu abuelo que ponga ascensores.

-Si claro pondremos tres, Serena tonta, dijo Rei

-Yo no encuentro que sea una mala idea, dijo Mina

-Minaa, dijo Ami y Lita a coro.

-Bueno , bueno solo era una sugerencia, dijo Mina

-Serena por que tardaste tanto , pregunto Lita.

-Chicas necesito contarles algo, dijo Serena

-Si y que es ? pregunto Rei

-Solo les pido que no piensen mal de mi , solo es que estoy un tanto confundida, dijo Serena

-Vamos Serena cuéntanos, dijo Mina

-Anoche invite a Seiya a ver películas en mi casa, dijo Serena

-Ya y que tiene de malo eso, ustedes son "amigos" o no , dijo Lita.

-Si pero estábamos solos en la casa y luego...

-Serena no me digas que hicieron eso , dijo Rei

-Si te refieres a eso , si lo hicimos y fue lo mas lindo que he vivido en la vida , sus caricias , sus besos , su cuerpo , su ...

-Serena por favor sin detalles, dijo Ami sonrojada.

-Lo siento dijo Serena.

-Anda amiga continua, dijo Mina

-Mina , grito Rei

-Bueno lo siento solo que me pareció tan romántico, dijo Mina.

-Serena pero tu también sales con Darien , dijo Rei

-Si lo se , hoy cenare con el en la noche para explicarle que ya quiero salir mas con el .

-Es lo mejor Serena , después de lo que paso con Seiya es mejor que te alejes de Darien.

-Lastima por que el también es muy guapo,dijo Mina

-Si así es pero Serena debe de decidirse por uno solo y a parecer ya eligió .

-Si creo que lo mejor es quedarme con Seiya..

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Serena se encontraba en el parque nº 10 esperando a Darien , ya iban a ser la 8 de la noche estaba a punto de irse cuando un auto rojo ultimo modelo se detuvo , al abrir la puerta del piloto pudo ver a Darien quien lucia un traje negro con una camisa azul , dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho , realmente se veía muy guapo.

-Buenas noches princesa, dijo el tomando de la cintura a Serena y besando sus labios.

-Ho..Hola Darien

-Te ves realmente preciosa , dijo Darien quien veía con asombro a Serena quien traía un vestido azul eléctrico ajustado a su cuerpo y unos tacones del mismo tono y su pelo totalmente suelto.

-Gracias , Darien yo quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Si claro , pero hablemos en mi departamento , te tengo una sorpresa.

Ambos subieron al auto del hombre , en el camino Darien la observaba , era realmente bella , como quisiera tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla mujer , pero sabia que tal vez le seria un tanto difícil conseguirlo.

Al llegar al lujoso edificio , Darien abre la puerta del copiloto tomando de la mano a Serena , ella bajo sin salir de su asombro , sabia que Darien tenia dinero , pero nunca le había preguntado a que se dedicaba , aunque realmente no le interesaba ya que esa noche seria la ultima noche que se verían.

-Bueno bienvenida princesa a mi palacio,

-Guay que bello y grande es tu departamento, dijo Serena asombrada

-Esto no es nada , comparado con lo feliz que me haces al estar aquí.

-Darien , yo ...

-No digas nada , dijo Darien poniendo un dedo en la boca de Serena.

-Darien ...dijo Serena

Darien baja las luces del departamento , mientras de fondo se escucha una bella melodía, tomando a Serena de la cintura para bailar.

 _ **Que buena suerte**_

 _ **La que te he tenido**_

 _ **En conocerte**_

 _ **Y mas aun**_

 _ **Que te hallas fiado de mi**_

 _ **Te jugaste todo a nada al quererme**_

 _ **Pero te juro no te vas arrepentir**_

 _ **Y no te miento**_

 _ **Cuando digo que te amo**_

 _ **Que yo sin ti**_

 _ **Ya no podría vivir**_

 _ **Pongo el alma**_

 _ **Y la vida en tus manos**_

 _ **Para que sepas**_

 _ **Que tu eres todo para mi**_

 _ **Nada se compara contigo**_

 _ **Las emociones mas profundas**_

 _ **Y tantas ilusiones juntas**_

 _ **Solo he podido**_

 _ **Descubrirlas junto a ti**_

 _ **Tu me fascinas**_

 _ **Y eres la tentación mas exquisita.**_

 _ **Nada se compara contigo**_

 _ **No tuve amor mas impetuoso**_

 _ **Y la pasión que en ti derrocho**_

 _ **Y aunque parezca fantasioso es**_ ** _así_**

 _ **De lo vivido**_

 _ **Nada se compara contigo...**_

Lentamente Darien comenzó a besar el cuello de Serena , mientras ella cierra los ojos perdiéndose en en el aroma que emanaba de Darien , sin que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba casi desnuda , mientras Darien besaba sus pechos , por mas que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí , no pudo ante los encantos de aquel hombre .Los besos se intensificaron aun mas y al igual que las caricias , solamente se dejo llevar ya que mas daba si esta seria la ultima vez que vería a Darien , lo tomo como una despedida , Darien la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación ahí la dejo en su cama y comenzó a besarle la entre pierna , realmente se notaba toda la experiencia que tenia , no como Seiya que a pesar de su comportamiento solo es un niño, Serena no aguantaba mas su excitación tomo la cara de Darien buscando desesperadamente sus labios , se besaron como si fuera el ultimo de los besos , mientras que Darien se desacia de sus boxers , lentamente puso su miembro en la intimidad de Serena y poco a poco fue introduciendo lo, Serena soltó un quejido que logro excitar aun mas a Darien , sus movimientos fueron creciendo , Darien rodó por la cama poniendo a Serena sobre el , ella comenzó sus movimientos mientras el tocaba sus pechos con desesperación , Darien cerro los ojos mientras Serena dejo de moverse, Darien soltó un ultimo quejido para luego besar a Serena.

-Realmente eres preciosa, gracias...

-Serena le sonría en silencio.

-A todo esto que era lo que me querías decir, pregunto Darien

-No nada ya no tiene importancia ,

-Bueno , princesa sabes me gustaría conocer a tus padres.

-Para que ! dijo Serena

-Como que para que , para pedirle permiso de que seas mi novia.

-Novia tuya , ...

-Si , es que acaso no te gusta la idea , pregunto Darien

-Si , pero yo preferiría que nos conociéramos aun mas antes de llevarte con mis padres,

-Si eso es lo que quieres , lo haremos a tu modo.

Mientras seguían acostados en la cama de Darien , el timbre sonó , Serena se puso un tanto nerviosa.

-Esperabas a alguien , pregunto Serena.

-No a nadie, quien podrá ser a esta hora, dijo Darien poniéndose los boxers...-Espérame aquí no tardo

-Si esta bien , dijo Serena , buscando su ropa interior.

Darien salio de la habitación , se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola Darien , que haces

-Seiya pero que haces aquí a esta hora, pregunto Darien.

-Vine para que saliéramos a tomar algo o estas ocupado.

-A decir verdad si , mira Seiya estoy con mi princesa tu sabes ...

-A ya veo llegue en un mal momento , dijo Seiya con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Así es amigo mio,

-Pero aprovechando que estoy aquí por que no me la presentas, dijo Seiya

-Espera déjame preguntarle , ella es un poco tímida

-Si claro se nota , dijo Seiya pasandole un sostén.

-Seiya por favor , dijo Darien

-Si , Si ve y trae a la mujer que te tiene vuelto loco.

Darien se dirigió a su habitación ahí estaba Serena buscando como desesperada su ropa interior.

-Buscabas esto , dijo Darien mostrandole el sostén.

-Si gracias, dijo Serena quitando de las manos de Darien

-Serena mira acaba de llegar un amigo , mas bien mi hermano ,

-No sabia que tenias un hermano, dijo Serena

-No es mi hermano , pero es como si lo fuera, el es mi mejor amigo, bueno y deseo que lo conozcas.

-Pero Darien , yo , no creo que sea prudente

-Vamos linda solo sera un saludo y luego , volvemos con lo nuestro.

-Esta bien.

Darien le paso su vestido a Serena para que se terminara de vestir , la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la sala , Seiya estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver a Serena , ella a darse cuenta de quien se trataba , rápidamente se hizo la enferma y corrió la baño , sin que Darien pudiera reaccionar .

-Princesa , te encuentras bien

-Si , solo que me dolió el estomago , dijo Serena cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Valla Seiya lo siento mi princesa de pronto se sintió enferma.

-Lastima tenia tantas ganas de conocerla , sera la próxima vez hermano , ahora me iré para que continúes con tu cita , dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo.

-Nos vemos , recuerda que mañana hay ensayo , no vallas a llegar tarde.

-Ok .

Seiya sale del departamento de Darien mientras Serena un seguía encerrada en le baño.

-Princesa estas segura de que te encuentras bien , pregunto Darien

-Si creo que si ,

-Mi amigo se acaba de ir , tenia mucha ganas de conocerte.

-Si , ... que pena... para la próxima sera.

La noche paso lentamente , mientras Darien dormía plácidamente Serena no pudo pegar un solo ojo, no tal vez era su conciencia que no la dejaba dormir , se preguntaba por que Seiya conocía a Darien , de donde , por fin los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la gran ventana de la habitación de Darien , tomo sus cosas sin despertarlo , se vistió rápidamente y se fue de aquel lugar , no quería llegar a su casa , así que se fue la departamento de Mina.

Toco el timbre mas de 4 veces y aun no había respuesta estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente cuando inesperadamente se abre la puerta cayendo de cabeza al piso.

-Serena amiga te encuentras bien , pregunto Mina

-Si claro solo fue un pequeño golpe , dijo Serena mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Serena se sentó en uno de los sillones de Mina mientras ella le preparaba un café . Mina la miraba extrañada , ya que Serena no era muy buena para madrugar y eran recién las 7 de la mañana , algo raro pasaba y ella tenia que averiguarlo.

-Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta , dijo Mina

-Claro , dijo Serena tomando un sorbo de su café

-Que haces despierta tan temprano y vestida así ,dijo Mina

-Mina a ti no te puedo mentir , pase la noche con Darien y hicimos el amor , dijo Serena

-Serena con Darien también ?

-Si bueno , no pude resistirme a sus encantos ,

-Y que hay de Seiya , dijo Mina

-Seiya , dijo Serena dando un suspiro...

-Que sucede Serena , pregunto Mina

-Seiya y Darien se conocen y aun mas son amigos ,dijo Serena

-Como sabes eso Serena, pregunto intrigada Mina.

-Ayer cuando esta con Darien en su departamento , tocaron el timbre , Darien me fue a buscar a la habitación para presentarme a su amigo que acababa de llegar , lo seguí y al llegar a la sala vi a Seiya , rápidamente me hice la enferma y me fui al baño.

-Y Seiya , el te vio Serena

-No afortunadamente no alcanzo a verme

-Serena estas jugando con fuego y vas a terminar quedando echa cenizas , dijo Mina.

-Serena la observo con una gota en la cabeza...-Si lo se pero que puedo hacer , los dos me gustan mucho , no se con cual quedarme y menos ahora que se que son amigos.

-Hay Serena , no se que decir...

De pronto suena el celular de Serena , se lleva una bella sorpresa, ya que su rostro lo delata.

-Quien es pregunta Mina

-Es Seiya , dijo Serena con el celular en su mano

-Vamos contéstale que esperas ,

-Tu crees , pregunto Serena

-Claro , dijo Mina mientras se acerco a ella para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Hola Seiya

-Hola Bombon como estas

-Bien gracias y tu , pregunto Serena

-Mucho mejor ahora que escucho tu bella voz

-Gracias Seiya

-No tienes por que agradecer , si es la verdad

-Para que me llamabas tan temprano.

-Es verdad , Bombon , mira yo te llamaba para invitarte a uno de nuestros ensayos , que dices quieres ir .

-Dile que si Serena susurro Mina y también pregúntale si podemos ir nosotras también

-Con quien estas Bombon, pregunto Seiya

-Con Mina , que quiere saber si puede ir ella también

-Claro , están invitadas todas , es a las 14:00 horas dijo Seiya

-Entonces nos vemos

-Nos vemos mi dulce Bombon

-Adiós Seiya

-Bombon , dijo Seiya

-Que ? pregunto Serena

-Te quiero mucho , dijo Seiya

-Yo ... también te quiero mucho Seiya.

Serena termino la llamada y un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus hermosos ojos azules , mientras Mina la consolaba.

-Que voy hacer Mina, pregunto Serena mientras aun seguía llorando

-No lo se amiga , dijo Mina ...- Lo único que queda es esperar.

-Esperar que Mina , que Seiya me vea con Darien o viceversa,

-Serena no tienes por que enojarte conmigo , yo solo quiero ayudarte, dijo Mina un poco molesta.

-Lo siento , no quería hacerte sentir mal , perdóname .

-Te perdono , mientras veremos que hacemos

-Esta bien ,

-Mientras tanto por que mejor no vamos a dormir un rato mas aun es temprano, dijo Mina

-Si tienes razón , dijo Serena

Ambas rubia se dirigieron a la habitación de Mina para poder descansar un rato ,ya que la noche había sido un tanto agitada...


	4. Amar A Dos

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

"Amar A Dos"

Luego de que Serena llegara al departamento de Mina y le contara lo que había pasado con Darien , la rubia quedo muy sorprendida , ya que nunca pensó que su amiga esa que era tan inocente y tan dulce estuviera jugando con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, no la culpaba mas bien la entendía , ya que ella también le había pasado pero nunca había llegado tan lejos como su amiga, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Serena se decidiera por uno , pero como lo iba hacer si lo dos eran realmente como un sueño , mientras uno la daba seguridad el otro la hacia sentirse viva .

Serena y Mina se levantaron , ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana , se dispusieron a tomar un desayuno rápido para después darse un baño he ir a los vídeo juegos ya que hoy llegaría un nuevo juego y su amigo Andrew las había invitado para que fueran las primeras en probarlo.

Mientras se estaban vistiendo , Mina puso la radio,

* _Buenos días mis queridos radioyentes , cuando el reloj marca las 11:30 de la mañana y con un hermoso día soleado en Tokio empezaremos a tocar los temas de nuestros auditores, la primera canción la programo Mina quien dedica este tema a su amiga , Amar A Dos , de Carlos Baute...*_

 _-Es que una me besa_

 _Sentirla atraviesa_

 _Y se_ _impregna_

 _Me hace olvidar el pudor_

 _Mientras que la otra_

 _Es mas que una princesa_

 _Es la calma_

 _Y un sexto sentido_

 _Que salva mi amor_

 _Las quiero conmigo_

 _Me siento tan solo_

 _Y tan perdido_

 _Mujeres distintas_

 _Mi aire y mi fuego_

 _Como renunciar_

 _Amar a dos_

 _Es mi secreto escondido_

 _Del fruto prohibido_

 _Vive un_ _corazón_

 _Amar a dos_

 _Siempre camino en el filo_

 _Pendiendo de un hilo_

 _Que me ata a su amor_

 _Las quiero conmigo_

 _O se me abre un_ _abismo_

 _Ya no existo_

 _Vivo confundido_

 _Perdiendo lo digno_

 _Por amar a dos_

 _Amar a dos_

 _-_ Mina , Serena miro a su amiga extrañada

-Vamos Serena es solo una conciencia , no soy la única Mina en Japón

-Seguro que es una coincidencia, dijo Serena un poco sarcástica.

-Pero escucha la letra, es lo que te esta pasando a ti, o no caso no estas dividida entre dos amores, que romántico , dijo la chica dando un suspiro.

 _Es que una me da su experiencia_

 _Me encausa la vida_

 _Con ella se aleja el temor_

 _Mientras que esa chiquilla_

 _Me da su inocencia_

 _Y sin darse cuenta me resucito_

 _Y cuanta_ _ironía_

 _Que historia la_ _mía_

 _Son las mejores amigas_

 _Y bajo este acuerdo_

 _La boca se calla_

 _Y el juego que siga_

 _Amar a dos_

 _Es mi secreto escondido_

 _Del fruto prohibido_

 _Vive un_ _corazón_

 _Amar a dos_

 _Siempre camino en el filo_

 _Pendiendo de un hilo_

 _Que me ata a su amor_

 _Las quiero conmigo_

 _O se me abre un_ _abismo_

 _Ya no existo_

 _Vivo confundido_

 _Perdiendo lo digno_

 _Por amar a dos_

 _Amar a dos_

-Mina te puedo pedir un gran favor , dijo Serena mientras tomaba su bolso para salir junto a su amiga.

-Si claro mientras se pueda no hay problema, dijo Mina.

-Por favor no comentes nada de lo que te dije con la chicas , no quiero escuchar sus sermones y reproches.

-Esta bien , pero sabes que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Si lo se pero por el momento , quiero que sea un secreto de las dos.

-Ok , no te preocupes ,te lo prometo palabra de scouts.

-Creo que debemos irnos Andrew debe estar esperándonos, dijo Serena.

Las chicas salieron del departamento de Mina y se dirigieron a los vídeo juegos donde trabajaba Andrew , un chico muy apuesto de 1,80 rubio y muy simpático , durante mucho tiempo Serena había estado enamorada de el , pero el solo la veía como a una muy buena amiga ya que el tenia una relación con una chica de su edad llamada Reika , pero ella había decidido ir a estudiar al extranjero y ambos en un mutuo acuerdo terminaron su relación .

Al llegar a los vídeos juegos Andrew estaba barriendo el local con su típico delantal , al ver a Serena y a Mina se puso muy contento.

-Hola Serena , dijo Andrew

-Hola , dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-Y ami no me vas a saludar Andrew, dijo Mina con los brazos cruzados.

-Perdón Mina , como estas ? pregunto Andrew

-Bien gracias,

-Serena me da mucho gusto que estés por aquí , pero pasa para que de una vez puedas jugar el nuevo juego, la casa invita, dijo Andrew guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias Andrew , dijo Serena dirigiéndose al juego.

Andrew se alejo para poder seguir ordenando el local y poder atender a sus clientes , ese era el punto de reunión de todos los estudiantes después de la escuela y por supuesto el lugar favorito de Serena y sus amigas .

-Serena , dijo Mina

-Que , dijo Serena mientras movía las palancas del juego.

-Tu que sientes por Andrew, pregunto Mina.

-Que ! exclamo Serena un tanto nerviosa al punto de perder en el juego...-Por que preguntas eso .

-Por que me da la impresión de que le gustas a Andrew, dijo Mina

-Como crees Andrew es un muy buen amigo y nada mas , es verdad que yo estuve enamorada de el , pero eso ya paso.

-Si tu lo dices , dijo Mina.

-A parte tu sabes que ya tengo muchos problemas como para ahora incorporar un tercero a este triangulo amoroso , dijo Serena suspirando.

-Si tienes razón ...-Serena

-Que ?

-Creo que perdiste y eso quiere decir que es mi turno, dijo Mina empujando a Serena.

-Eso no se vale , tu me hablaste para distraerme , eres una tramposa Mina.

-Hay no te quejes, lo justo es justo.

Las dos rubia siguieron jugando , mientras que Andrew solo miraba a Serena con mucha atención , el la conocía desde que Serena tenia 14 años y con el transcurso del tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos , siempre encontró que Serena era una niña muy bonita , peros solo eso , pero ahora que el estaba soltero empezó a ver a Serena con otros ojos.

Mina tomo su celular y llamo a las chicas para avisarles de que estaban invitadas a ver un ensayo de los chicos de Three Lights, casi eran las 13:30 , las horas habían pasado muy rápido , Serena y Mina rápidamente tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la salida de los videojuegos.

-Serena te vas y tan pronto ? pregunto Andrew

-Si es que tenemos que hacer algo importante , dijo Mina.

-Ya veo , dijo Andrew un poco desganado.

-Nos vemos dijo Mina

-Adiós Andrew y gracias , dijo Serena acercándose a Andrew y dándole u beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós Serena dijo Andrew con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Andrew miraba como Serena se alejaba , mientras que el tocaba con su mano su mejilla aun sonrojada por aquel cálido beso de Serena.

Serena y su amiga se reunieron con las en un teatro donde los chicos se encontraban ensayando, Seiya al verla ahí se puso muy contento y de inmediato corrió a su lado.

-Hola Bombon dijo Seiya , dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Seiya , dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Si ya se que solo somos "amigos " dijo Seiya...-Pero tu sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti , dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a Serena.

-Si lo se y yo también siento lo mismo , pero...

-Si los dos sentimos lo mismo no entiendo por que no quieres ser mi novia.

-Seiya, dijo Serena dando un suspiro

-Bombon , ya no importa , tu tendrás tus razones y tarde o temprano me las dirás , por mientras disfruta de la hermosa voz de tu amigo Seiya Kou, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Seiya volvió con sus hermanos y comenzaron a tocar sus bellas canciones , Serena no dejaba de mirar a Seiya , realmente lo quería mucho , pero estaba muy confundida ya que Darien también era muy guapo y todo un caballero , su cabeza era un enredo total ,

-Serena te ocurre algo , pregunto Rei

-No nada por que?

-Es que has estado muy rara , así ni has hablado y eso si que es un milagro en ti , dijo Amy.

-No se preocupen estoy bien dijo la rubia , mientras seguía mirando a Seiya.

Las chicas continuaron observando el ensayo mientras tarareaban algunas de las canciones , cuando derepente Serena escucha una voz muy familiar que se acercaba a los chicos , rápidamente miro y era el , era Darien Chiba , Serena se puso pálida como un papel sin poder reaccionar para su suerte Mina quien también conocía a Darien se dio cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente jalo del brazo a su amiga y la saco como pudo del teatro dejando a sus amigas realmente confundidas, al salir del teatro Mina llevo a Serena a una cafetería que quedaba a tres cuadras del teatro ahí pidió unas malteadas mientras trataba de calmar a Serena .

-Era el ... era el dijo Serena ...- O fue producto de mi imaginación .

-No amiga era Darien .

-Pero que hacia ahí , pregunto Serena.

-Son amigos lo mas lógico es que Seiya también lo halla invitado a ver su ensayo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Chicas por fin las encontramos , por que salieron corriendo tan derrepente , dijo Lita.

-Lo que pasa es que teníamos mucha hambre y nos urgía comer algo , ya saben como es Serena dijo Mina.

-Valla Serena te pasas, dijo Rei...- Se perdieron lo mejor , llego el representante de los chicos y nos invito al concierto, es muy guapo .

-Representante , dijo Serena abriendo los ojos.

\- Y como se llama , pregunto Mina

-Creo que Chiba , dijo Lita

-Si Darien Chiba, agrego Amy.

-Que exclamo Serena , dando vuelta su malteada en su ropa.

-Ocurre algo Serena , estas pálida , dijo Rei.

-No nada solo que no he dormido muy bien , creí que iré para mi casa , permiso chicas , nos vemos mas tarde.

-Te acompaño , pregunto Mina.

-No estoy bien , solo tengo sueño

Serena salio de la cafetería rumbo al parque nº 10, ahí se sentó en una de las bancas , miraba hacia el cielo , mientras su celular comenzó a sonar , rápidamente lo saco de su bolso y pudo ver que era Seiya , no quiso contestar y guardo su celular nuevamente en su bolso , a los 5 minutos mas tarde el su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era Darien , nuevamente lo guardo , lo que menos quería e esos instantes era hablar con ellos , realmente esto se le estaba escapando de sus manos , pero no sabia que hacer necesitaba un consejo.

Mientra seguía pensando , alguien toco sus hombros asustandola , rápidamente se dio vuelta y pudo ver que de tras de ella estaba Andrew .

-Hola Serena , que haces aquí tan sola , pregunto Andrew

-Solo quería estar sola, dijo Serena

-Entonces te dejo , dijo Andrew

-No Andrew espera , tienes tiempo para conversar dijo Serena

-Claro , dijo Andrew sentándose al lado de Serena

-Andrew tu crees que se pueda amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo,

-Valla que pregunta Serena, dijo Andrew poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.

-Pero respondeme .

-Mira , no se sin tanto como amar , pero si se puede querer mucho a dos personas ...- Por que me preguntas eso , acaso tu estas enamorada de dos personas , pregunto Andrew.

-No , yo no , como crees , se trata de una amiga , ella esta saliendo con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, dijo Serena.

-Pues dile a tu amiga que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas , ya que al final la única lastimada va hacer ella misma.

-Gracias por tu consejo , se lo diré a mi amiga...- Andrew tu que opinas de mi , pregunto Serena

-Bueno , yo creo que tu eres una chica única y muy especial , siempre andas ayudando a los demás , eres muy simpática , agradable , buena amiga y muy linda , cualquier chico estaría contento por tener una novia como tu, dijo Andrew.

-Andrew, dijo Serena mirándolo asombrada.

-Serena tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, sabes que yo te quiero mucho , pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que me gustas y mucho, dijo Andrew tomando sus manos .

-Andrew , yo no ...

-Serena se que durante mucho tiempo estuviste enamorada de mi y yo , bueno tu sabes que tenia una relación con Reika, pero ahora yo estoy soltero y bueno me gustaría volver a conquistarte , solo si tu no tienes ningún problema.

-Andrew , yo te quiero mucho y eres mi amigo , por eso no que te ilusiones ... a mi me gusta otra persona (mas bien dos personas), discúlpame .

-Serena no tienes por que pedirme disculpas, solo que no soy un hombre que se rinde tan fácilmente , a parte no hay peor lucha de la que no se hace , mientras tanto permite estar a tu lado como tu amigo.

-Si , amigos como siempre dijo Serena extendiendo su mano .

-Si amigos , dijo Andrew estrechando su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos se pararon de la banca y se pusieron a caminar , mientas conversaban de la primera vez que se habían visto y de como se hicieron amigos .

Mientras ellos seguían caminando por el parque , Seiya al darse cuenta de que Serena se había ido salio a buscarla por todas partes ya que no contestaba su celular al pasar por el parque pudo ver a Serena caminado pero no iba sola , estaba acompañada de un sujeto , rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

-Bombon ,

-Que, Serena se dio vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban.

-Bombon , por fin te encuentro , por que te fuiste así, pregunto Seiya abrazando a Serena...- Bombon por que tienes manchada tu ropa

-Solo se me dio vuelta una malteada , dijo Serena... -Lo siento por irme sin avisarte ...-Seiya el es Andrew

-Andrew el es Seiya mi...

-Novio , soy novio de Serena dijo Seiya extendiendo la mano.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Andrew Furuhata soy amigo de Serena ...- Serena no me habías contando de que tenias novio .

-Bueno yo ...

-Al parecer no son tan amigos , dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena por la cintura.

-Serena creo que mejor sera que me valla , nos vemos dijo Andrew dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios Andrew , dijo Serena

-Mucho gusto Andrew y gracias por hacerle compañía a mi novia , dijo Seiya

-Seiya por que le dijiste a Andrew que eras mi novio.

-Que a caso eso no es verdad , tu yo tenemos una relación , dijo Seiya besando los labios de Serena.

-Si pero, no somos novios , dijo Serena

-Pero por que tu no quieres , pero mejor explícame por que saliste tan repentinamente del teatro , pregunto Seiya .

-ES que tenia lago importante que hacer y me olvide , discúlpame.

-Ya veo ,pero que lastima justo cuando te fuiste llego mi amigo Darien y les dio a las chica invitaciones para nuestro concierto... pero adivina logre que me diera dos mas , una para ti mi dulce Bombon y otra para Mina ,

-Seiya muchas gracias , pero no se si pueda ir , dijo Serena

-Vamos Bombon , como no vas a poder ir a un concierto un día sábado por la tarde, si no tenemos clases.

-Es que ...

-Vamos di que si Bombon anda, dijo Seiya mientras besaba sus labios

-Esta bien iré a tu concierto , dijo Serena

-Por eso te am... Te quiero mi Bombon , dijo Seiya

Seiya abrazo lentamente por la cintura a Serena , dándole un tierno beso , que de apoco se convierto en uno muy apasionado , solo se separaron por la falta de aire , pero rápidamente volvieron a besarse .

-Bombon , dijo Seiya.

-Que pregunto Serena mientras abrazaba a Seiya .

-En tu casa hay alguien , pregunto Seiya.

-No creo que no , dijo Serena

-Entonces que te parece si vamos para tu casa y vemos otra película , dijo Seiya guiñándole el ojo.

-Seiya , dijo Serena... -Como poder decir que no a esa bella sonrisa y a esos ojos zafiros , dijo Serena besando a Seiya.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de Serena , al llegar ahí comenzaron a besarse pero luego fueron interrumpidos por Ikuko la madre de Serena.

-Serena hija, dijo Ikuko

-Mama dijo Serena separándose rápidamente de Seiya.

-Serena no me vas a presentar a tu novio , dijo Ikuko.

-Este yo...-Mama el es Seiya Kou, dijo Serena

-Seiya Kou , el integrante de Three Lights, pregunto Ikuko.

-Buenas tardes señora , dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Ikuko dándole un beso.

-Mucho gusto Seiya ...-Hija debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto , este muchacho es muy guapo y todo un caballero , dijo Ikuko.

-Si eso es verdad , dijo Serena

-Pero hija debo decirte que no esta bien el que traigas a tu novio a la casa sin antes habérselo presentado a tu padre , ya sabes como es el , dijo Ikuko.

-Si pero...

-Nada de peros señorita , mañana mismo haremos una cena para que tu padre conozca a tu novio, que dices Seiya , pregunto Ikuko.

-Por mi esta bien dijo Seiya , lo que mas quiero es conocer a la familia de mi novia , agrego dando un beso en la mejilla de Serena .

-Mama creo que es un poco apresurado , dijo Serena

-No lo creo y por el momento por que te quedas a tomar el te con nosotras Seiya así me platicas mas de tu vida .

-Con mucho gusto señora , dijo Seiya.

-No me digas señora llámame solamente Ikuko,

-Esta bien Ikuko,

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala , Seiya miraba la sala y mientras lo hacia ,una sonrisa se escapo de su boca , al recordar la primera vez que había echo el amor con Serena y aunque nunca se lo había dicho también había sido su primera vez , aunque el halla estado con muchas chicas nunca paso mas halla de unos cuantos besos y caricias , por eso el sentía que estaba enamorado de Serena pero aun no era tiempo de decircelo, Ikuko había preparado el te y algunas galletas , la platica era amena , a Ikuko realmente le callo bien Seiya , era el primer novio de Serena , ella lo encontró muy guapo y simpático lo único que deseaba que Kenji no fuera tan estricto y dejara que Serena tuviera novio.

Mientras seguían tomando el te , el celular de Serena sonó , rápidamente se excuso y pidió permiso para contestar , al ver quien llamaba se puso un tanto nerviosa ya que era Darien.

-Hola dijo Serena,

-Hola mi princesa ,como estas, pregunto Darien

-Bien , dijo Serena casi susurrando.

-Ocurre algo princesa , pregunto Darien

-Por que lo preguntas , dijo Serena

-Por que te noto un tanto nerviosa , dijo el hombre

-No como crees es solo que estoy con mis padres y tu sabes ellos son...

-Si muy estrictos , pero por que no me das tu dirección y voy para tu casa y así me presento frente a tus padres , que dices esta es nuestra oportunidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea , ya que mi papa esta un tanto enojado y no quiero que se enoje al verte , dijo Serena .

-Ya , comprendo para otra ocacion sera dijo Darien , princesa te quiero mucho ,

-Gracias , dijo Serena ... te tengo que colgar nos vemos, dijo Serena.

-Si nos vemos, dijo Darien

Darien termino la llamada y se quedo pensando , los últimos días Serena había estado muy rara , cada vez que le pedía conocer a sus padres siempre tenia una excusa , no sabia que ocurría pero lo iba averiguar a como diera lugar .

-Que te pasa Darien pregunto , Yaten

-Nada solo que noto rara a mi princesa, cada vez que

-A lo mejor son muy estrictos , dijo Taiki

-Si eso es lo que siempre me dice Serena, dijo Darien

-Serena , dijiste Serena, pregunto Yaten

-Si Serena así se llama mi princesa , dijo Darien

-Serena cuanto , sabes su apellido pregunto Yaten

-No no lo se , pero por que preguntas tanto ,

-Es que la novia de Seiya también se llama Serena, dijo Taiki

-Que casualidad no lo crees Darien , dijo Yaten

-Ustedes la conocen pregunto Darien ,

-No , solo sabemos como se llama , Seiya nunca nos a querido decir quien es ... pero a decir verdad ... no , no olviden lo (Ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros tenemos una compañera de salón que se llama Serena Tsukino, sera posible que Serena Tsukino sea la novia de Seiya y al mismo tiempo la novia de Darien , no solo debe ser una coincidencia, eso espero)

-Que ibas a decir Yaten , pregunto Darien

-No nada , tal vez sea una coincidencia ,dijo Yaten

-Si es lo mas probable dijo Taiki.


	5. En Busca De La Verdad

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

*En Busca De La Verdad*

-Taiki tenemos que hablar , dijo Yaten

-Si esta bien , Darien nos permites un momento, dijo Taiki

-Si claro , yo iré por algo de comer al supermercado , dijo Darien .

-Esta bien , dijo Yaten

Mientras Darien abandono el departamento de los chicos de Three Lights , Yaten se sentó en el sofá mirando fijamente a Taiki , que al notar la preocupación evidente en el platinado no dudo en preguntarle que era lo que ocurría.

-Yaten que era lo que tenias que decirme, pregunto Taiki sentadose en el otro sofá quedando frente a frente con su hermano.

-Taiki creo que Seiya y Darien están saliendo con la misma chica, dijo Yaten.

-Que te hace pensar en eso , pregunto Taiki

-No crees que es mucha coincidencia de que ambas se llamen Serena, dijo Yaten

-Pero si tu mismo lo dijiste es solo una coincidencia, dijo Taiki

-Lo dije solo para que Darien no sospechara nada , a demás Seiya me dijo que estaba saliendo con Serena Tsukino nuestra compañera.

-Esa Serena , valla yo pensé que tenia mejores gustos, dijo Taiki.

-Sabes lo que pasaría si Darien y Seiya se enteran que están enamorados de la misma mujer, dijo Yaten

-No quiero ni imaginármelo , dijo Taiki pasando un mano por su cabello.

-Que haremos , dijo Yaten

-Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar el nombre de la Serena que esta saliendo con Darien , dijo Taiki.

-Y como lo haremos, pregunto Yaten

-Fácil , cuando Darien se descuide tomaremos su teléfono celular y copiaremos el numero de teléfono de su princesa , luego llamamos y preguntamos por ella , inventando cualquier pretexto, dijo Taiki seguro de que su plan iba a funcionar.

-Valla que eres inteligente , dijo Yaten

-No se si ese es un cumplido o no , pero gracias, dijo Taiki.

Mientras los chicos seguían platicando , Darien estaba comprando algo para comer en el supermercado , tomo su celular y marco a un numero desconocido, el celular seguía marcando hasta que contestaron.

-Hola buenas tardes , Señor Takeuchi.

-Si , con quien tengo el gusto , pregunto el hombre

-Usted habla con Darien Chiba representante de Three Lights, dijo el joven.

-A , buenas tardes Señor Chiba , que se le ofrece , pregunto Takeuchi

-Mire necesito que investigue a una persona, dijo Darien .

-Si y quien seria , dijo Takeuchi

-Es una chica , su nombre es Serena , Serena Tsukino,, dijo Darien.

-Muy bien , si me permite , esa chica que es de usted, pregunto Takeuchi

-Bueno ella es una amiga , dijo Darien

-Ok entiendo , dijo Takeuchi

-Señor Takeuchi , quiero que sea lo mas discreto posible , ojala no comentara nada con nadie , menos con los chicos , dijo Darien.

-No tiene por que decírmelo , yo soy un profesional y dígame cuando quiere que parta con la investigación, pregunto Takeuchi.

-Si pudiera , mañana mismo , dijo Darien .

-Muy bien mañana empezare , buenas tardes señor Chiba ,

-Buenas tardes Señor Takeuchi, dijo Darien cortando la llamada...Ahora si sabre lo que me ocultas mi querida princesa .

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino , Ikuko , Serena y Seiya , seguían conversando , la platica se había vuelto tan agradable que se les había pasado la hora volando , el celular de Seiya sonó , miro la pantalla y vio que era su hermano Yaten , se excuso y se levanto para contestar.

-Que paso Yatencito , no me digas que me extrañas, dijo Seiya.

-Claro que no solo te llamo , para saber donde estas ya que te has desaparecido toda la tarde dijo Yaten

-Estoy en la casa de mi novia , dijo Seiya mirando a Serena y guiñándole un ojo.

-Que ! novia? pregunto Yaten

-Si novia , Serena ya es mi novia , dijo Seiya

-Seiya no crees que vas muy rápido con esa niña , dijo Yaten

-Claro que no de que estas hablando , a parte ya tengo la aprovacion de mi suegra así que todo marcha a la perfección.

-Que bien , dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Taiki , que no entendía nada ...-A que hora piensas llegar , Darien esta aquí , quiere hablar con nosotros del concierto de la próxima semana,

-Ya dile que ya voy , nos vemos enano, dijo Seiya cortando la llamada.

-Quien era Seiya , pregunto Serena acercándose poniéndose de pie .

-Era mi hermano , que me llamaba para avisarme que Darien estaba en nuestro departamento y quiere hablar con los tres , lo siento mi Bombon , pero debo irme dijo Seiya.

-Esta bien dijo Serena , pensativa (Que querrá hablar Darien con los tres , acaso sera posible que se halla dado cuenta , no , no puede ser , mañana mismo debo aclarar las cosas con Darien y dejar de verlo )

-Ocurre algo mi Bombon , en que piensas, dijo Seiya tomándola de la cintura.

-A , que ...- Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te quiero , dijo Serena dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Señora Ikuko , fue un placer compartir con usted esta tarde , ojala se vuelva a repetir, dijo Seiya.

-Lo mismo digo yo hijo , dijo Ikuko...-Pero recuerda que mañana tienes que venir a cenar para que conozcas a mi esposo e hijo ,

-Si mañana vendré no se preocupe Ikuko.

*A la mañana siguiente , Serena como todos los días iba tarde a la preparatoria , como pudo se vistió y tomo un rápido desayuno , mientras corría hacia la escuela en el camino se encontró con su amiga Mina quien al igual que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, ambas se saludaron y siguieron corriendo , grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron junto a ellas a Amy quien al igual que ellas iba atrasada.

-Hola chicas , dijo Amy

-Amy , pero que ...

-Por que vas atrasada , si tu nunca antes has llegado tarde.

-Si lo se , lo que sucede es que me quede dormida ya que anoche estudie hasta tarde , dijo Amy un poco ruborizada...-Supongo que ustedes también van tarde por lo mismo .

-(Ambas rubias miraron a Amy con una gota en la cabeza) Bueno se podría decir que si , dijo Serena

Las tres corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta que por fin llegaron a la preparatoria , Serena y Mina entraron a su salón pero inmediatamente fueron expulsadas por su maestro , las dos salieron al pasillo y teniendo que esperar hasta que la clase terminara, Amy también se metió a su salón y la maestra que estaba dando clases también la saco y la mando al pasillo, así estuvieron las tres chicas platicando por dos largas horas .

-Chicas me disculpan voy al baño , dijo Amy

-Si claro nosotras cuidaremos tus cosas , dijo Mina

-Amiga Mina , dijo Serena

-Si que ocurre pregunto Mina

-Ayer me convertí en la novia oficial de Seiya , dijo Serena muy entusiasmada .

-Que bien Serena te felicito , pero creo que hay un problema , dijo Mina .

-Cual ? pregunto Serena

-Darien! o caso se te olvida , que también sales con el , dijo Mina

-Guarda silencio , dijo Serena poniéndose un dedo en la boca ...-Si lo se , pero es que no he encontrado el mejor momento para terminar con el .

-Serena tienes que hacer hoy mismo antes de que Seiya se entere y ahí si que vas a estar en problemas amiga , dijo Mina

-Si lo se , ayúdame amiga por favor

-Hay Serena , dijo Mina

Ambas chicas siguieron platicando del tema , hasta que llego Amy , luego cambiaron la conversación , el timbre sonó por fin habían terminado las clases , todos los chicos salieron de sus respectivos salones , Seiya al salir vio a su novia afirmada en la pared de la sala al verla se acerco la tomo por la cintura y dio un tierno beso , que no fue indiferente para nadie .

-Bombon , te extrañe tanto , dijo Seiya abrazando a su novia.

-Yo igual dijo Serena.

-Me perdí de algo , dijo Lita quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Yaten.

-Si , mi Bombon y yo ya somos novios que les parece .

-Que buena noticia dijo Lita,

-Eso quiere decir que ya hablaste con Da... ( alcanzo a decir Amy antes de ser interrumpida por Mina quien le piso un pie)

-Que ibas a decir Amy , pregunto Yaten.

-Hay , hay , no nada olvidenlo , dijo Amy aun quejándose.

-Si lo que Amy quería decir es que si Serena le había dicho a Seiya que hoy estará toda la tarde con nosotras , ya saben una tarde de chicas , dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo a Yaten

-Pero que lata , me imagino como serán esas tardes dijo Yaten

-Bombon si tu quieres estar con las chicas no tengo ningún problema , ademas acuérdate que en la noche iré a cenar a tu casa, dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa,

-A la cosa realmente va en serio , dijo Taiki quien recién se integraba al grupo.

-Taiki , dijo Amy

-Mizuno , por que llegaste tan tarde hoy , la clase estuvo muy interesante , dijo Taiki

-Taiki crees que después me podrías prestar tus apuntes dijo Amy .

-Claro si quieres después de la escuela vamos a mi departamento y te los paso , dijo el joven de ojos violeta.

-Si me parece muy bien ,chicas lo siento pero necesito esos apuntes , espero no se sientan mal por no acompañarlas el día de hoy , dijo Amy .

-Como crees que nos vamos a enojar a demás es tu primera cita con Taiki , dijo Mina , logrando con su comentario de que tanto Amy y Taiki se ruborizaran .

-Mina pero que cosas dices , dijo Lita .

-Ahora que lo pienso , cuando tendremos nuestra primera cita Yatencito , dijo Mina colgándose del brazo del platinado .

-El día que las vacas vuelen , dijo Yaten alejándose del lugar ...

-Tarde o temprano va a caer en las garras de la grandiosa Mina Aino .

Todos rieron al escuchar las palabras de Mina , los chicos sabían que ella no era del tipo de su hermano , pero por alguna razón creían que Mina podría ser la mujer que conquistara el corazón del platinado.

Mina , Serena y Lita se despidieron de los chicos quienes junto con Amy se fueron a su departamento ,pasaron a buscar a Rei al templo y luego se dirigieron al Crown, las chicas iban caminado en dirección al Crown , al llegar vieron en la entrada a Andrew que estaba barriendo la como ya era costumbre y al ver a las chicas una gran sorpresa se asomo en su cara .

-Hola chicas

-Hola Andrew , respondió Lita

-Hola , dijo Rei

-Hola , dijeron Mina y Serena al unisono ,

Las chicas se pusieron a jugar , cada una e un vídeo juego distinto , mientras que Andrew le enseñaba a Serena algunas técnicas del juego de "Sailor V" , mientras Andrew tomaba las manos de Serena para enseñarle los trucos , desde afuera se encontraba un hombre tomando a puntes y sacando algunas fotografías , ninguna de las chicas de había dado cuenta hasta el momento , luego de jugar un par de horas , las chicas se fueron a tomar unos helados , cuando estaban pagando , nuevamente fueron fotografiadas pero esta vez fue Lita quien se dio cuenta y les aviso a las chicas , las chicas se miraron sorprendidas pero tratando de que aquel hombre no se diera cuenta de que ellas ya habían notado su presencia , contaron hasta tres y se dieron vuelta para salir detrás del hombre , pero el fue mas rápido y salio huyendo.

-Hey espere ahí , grito Rei.

-Oiga señor grito Mina

-Pero quien rayos era este tipo , dijo Lita un tanto molesta .

-Quien sabe, mejor sigamos comiendo dijo Serena con la cara manchada con helado.

-Pero por que motivo nos habrá estado sacando fotografías , pregunto Lita.

-Serena en que problema estas metida ahora, dijo Rei con las manos en la cintura.

-Y por que yo , pregunto Serena

-Por que tu eres la única niña tonta que conozco , capaz de meterse en problemas constantemente , dijo Rei.

-Vamos Rei no tienes que tratar asi a Serena , dijo Mina

-No , Mina , Rei tiene la razón , dijo Serena

-Pero de que hablas Serena dijo Lita.

-Chicas , tengo que contarles algo ... Soy la novia oficial de Seiya , dijo Serena

-Pero eso es una buena noticia Serena , dijo Lita.

-Si , pero hay algo mas , dijo Serena

-Que ? pregunto Rei

-Yo aun sigo viéndome con Darien, dijo Serena mientras recibía una cacheta de Rei.

-Rei por que hiciste eso , pregunto Mina

-Si Rei no debías haber echo eso , Serena te encuentras bien pregunto Lita abrazando a su amiga.

-Si no se preocupen , dijo Serena con los ojos llorosos.

-Serena eres una tonta , como se te ocurre salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo , imagínate cuando uno de los dos se entere , que vas hacer pregunto Rei.

-Y eso no es todo , dijo Mina , que al darse cuenta puso sus manos sobre su boca.

-Que ? hay mas , pregunto Rei.

-Darien y Seiya son amigos , dijo Serena

-Por dios , en que cabeza hueca cabe esa tonta idea de salir con dos hombres que a parte son amigos , espera un momento como que Darien es amigo de Seiya , no estarás diciendo que ese tal Darien que sale contigo es nada mas y nada menos que Darien Chiba el representante de Three Lights.

-Si , dijo Mina .

-Pero Serena el es muy mayor para ti , dijo Lita.

-Si lo se , por eso acepte ser la novia de Seiya

-Solo por eso ? pregunto Rei.

-Yo quiero mucho a Seiya , dijo Serena

-Y Darien , que sientes por el , pregunto Lita

-Yo , yo no se , creo que es solo una atracción.

-Hay Serena , que haremos contigo dijo Rei

-Serena , no te preocupes , nosotras te ayudaremos a salir de este problema , dijo Lita

-Para eso están las amigas o no Rei , dijo Mina

-Es una locura ... pero te ayudare a salir librada de este embrollo.

-Gracias chicas , dijo Serena abrazando a sus tres amigas.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en su departamento , después de haber hablado con los chicos sobre su próximo concierto , ahí se entero de que por fin su amigo Seiya ya tenia novia y al parecer Taiki pronto les daría la noticia de que también había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños, caminaba de un lado para otro, como un león en jaulado , como esperando algo , hasta que sonó el teléfono , rápidamente lo tomo y contesto.

-Bueno , dijo Darien

-Señor Chiba , habla con el señor Takeuchi

-Si dígame , ya tiene algún tipo de información sobre Serena Tsukino, pregunto Darien .

-Si , en efecto hoy seguí a la chica que usted me dijo ,

-Y que descubrió, pregunto Darien

-Descubrí que a parte de ser una niña muy impuntual, es muy distraída y mala alumna , dijo Takeuchi.

-(Darien escuchaba con una gota en la cabeza de vergüenza ajena) Y solo eso logro averiguar, pregunto Chiba.

-No , hay mas , después de salir de la preparatoria en compañía de dos chicas una muy parecida a ella y otra de pelo castaño muy alta , las tres se dirigieronse a un templo ahí se encontraron con otra chica de cabellos negro , las cuatro partieron a centro de videojuegos llamado Crown y luego tomaron algunos helados en la cafetería que esta al costado de los videojuegos , ahí fue cuanto notaron mi presencia, dijo el hombre.

-Que ! no me diga lo descubrieron , pregunto Chiba.

-No claro que no , logre escabullirme , no lograron ni siquiera verme el rostro.

-Esta bien , pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ,dijo Darien molesto.

-Si señor , dijo Takeuchi ... mañana le haré entrega de algunas fotografías que tome ,

-Si mañana nos veremos.

Al terminar la llamada Darien rápidamente marco a la casa de Serena , pero nadie contestaba , lo intento unas 10 veces hasta que por fin contestaron.

-Hola , saludo Serena

-Hola princesa , dijo Darien

-A Darien eres tu , dijo Serena

-Si soy yo , a caso esperabas otro llamado , pregunto un tanto celoso.

-No para nada como crees , dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa.

-Princesa que te parece si te invito al cine , hace días que no te veo y quiero estar contigo , tu sabes a lo que me refiero , verdad , dijo Darien

-Si se a lo que te refieres , yo también necesito verte , tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante , dijo Serena , pero hoy no podrá ser ya que tengo una cena familiar .

-Ya veo , que tal si mañana paso por ti a la escuela , que dices , pregunto Darien

-A la escuela ? grito Serena

-Si que tiene de malo , eres mi novia o no,

-Darien nosotros no somos novios, dijo Serena

-Aun no , dijo Darien

-Nos vemos mañana , pero mejor nos juntamos en tu departamento , dijo Serena

-Esta bien princesa como tu quieras, que tengas buenas noches , te quiero , dijo Darien

-Si hasta mañana , dijo Serena y colgó.

-Quien era Bombon, dijo Seiya logrando que Serena diera un salto de susto.

-Eeeeeeeee, Molly , si era Molly una vieja amiga , que quería verme , pero mañana me juntare con ella , no tienes problemas cierto ,

-Claro que no , vamos tus padres nos están esperando en la sala para cenar , dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y se dirigían a la sala.

 _ **Notas De La Autora : Los chicos están dispuestos a saber la verdad , que pasara con Serena sera capaz de terminar su amistad con derecho con Darien , que pasara cuando Seiya se entere que esta compartiendo la misma mujer con su mejor amigo , pobre Serena no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos... Gracias -Serenity- y - Naomi- Quintana 44- por el constante apoyo este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_


	6. Quiero Estar Contigo

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

*Quiero Estar Contigo*

La cena había terminado , a Kenji el papa de Serena le había agradado mucho Seiya , lo encontró un joven responsable y de principios , a demás se podía ver en la mirada de Seiya que el quería mucho a su hija y jamas la haría sufrir, por eso le dio su consentimiento para que siguieran su noviazgo sin ningún problema , Serena estaba feliz ya que su padre siempre había sido un tanto celoso con sus amigos por eso jamas nunca había tenido novio alguno. Pero al lado de Seiya todo era distinto , ya había tomado una decisión , tendría que alejarse de Darien para poder estar con su verdadero y único amor , Seiya Kou.

-En que piensas Bombon , pregunto Seiya mientras veía fijamente a la mujer que amaba.

-Solo pienso en lo mucho que te quiero , me gustaría que esto jamas terminara , dijo Serena.

-No hay ningún motivo para que esto termine , tu me quieres y bueno yo ... yo te amo, dijo Seiya.

-Seiya , dijo Serena mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

-Si Bombon yo te amo , te amo mas que a nada en este mundo , desde que te conocí supe que serias el amor de mi vida.

-Seiya prométeme que pase lo que pase jamas te alejaras de mi , prometelo.

-Si claro , pero por que piensas en esas cosas , Bombon nada ni nadie va a separarnos nunca , te lo prometo .

-Gracias , dijo Serena mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su amado Seiya .

Al otro día Darien se encontraba muy temprano en su oficina ya que había quedado de juntarse con el señor Takeuchi quien le daría mas información y por supuesto le mostraría las famosas fotos que le había tomado a su princesa.

-Señor Chiba , disculpe pero lo busca un señor de apellido Takeuchi , dijo Sage la secretaria de Darien.

-Sage hazlo pasar por favor , respondió Darien

-Si señor enseguida, agrego la joven de cabello rojo...-Señor Takeuchi puede pasar.

-Gracias agrego , Takeuchi mientras entraba al despacho de Chiba.

-Buenos días señor Takeuchi , dijo Darien.

-Buen día señor Chiba

-Tome asiento por favor y me trajo las fotografías que me había dicho ,

-Así es aquí tengo las fotografías, dijo Takeuchi mientras le pasaba un sobre amarillo a Darien.

Darien tomo el sobre en sus manos y al abrirlo saco de su interior 10 fotografías , en la primera salia Serena corriendo junto a una niña rubia parecida a ella ( Mina) , eso a Darien le causo mucha risa, la segunda salia Serena junto a dos amigas mas ( Mina y Amy) también corriendo , las otras dos salia Serena junto a tres chicas rumbo a los videojuegos ( Lita , Mina y Rei) y las otras salia Serena jugando en los videojuegos mientras un chico alto y de cabellera rubia la acompañaba mientras tomaba sus manos, parecían que se conocían hace mucho tiempo , por que su forma de tratarse era muy familiar, al ver estas ultimas fotografías a Darien le cambio de inmediato su semblante .

-Quien es este hombre dijo Chiba señalando a Andrew.

-No lo se con certeza , pero creo que es el encargado de los videojuegos que la señorita Tsukino frecuenta.

-Pero por que la abraza y le toma las manos con tanta confianza , dijo Darien enfurecido .

-Lo ignoro señor Chiba , lo que si me ha llamado la atención durante estos días es que hay un muchacho de cabello negro que visita frecuentemente la casa de la señorita Tsukino agrego Takeuchi.

-Que muchacho ? pregunto Darien.

-No se , pero si usted quiere lo investigo , pero eso tendrá otro costo adicional , dijo Takeuchi mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos.

-El dinero no es problema quiero que investigue todo sobre ese muchacho lo mas rápido posible , dijo Darien

Mientras Darien y Takeuchi seguían platicando , Seiya, Taiki y Yaten habían llegado al despacho de su amigo y representante, sin ver a Sage en el recibidor , decidieron entrar sin tocar , al entrar vieron que Darien se encontraba acompañado de un señor mayor.

-Lo sentimos Darien , dijo Taiki.

-No se preocupen chicos , el es el señor Takeuchi un viejo amigo, dijo Darien

-Mucho gusto , dijo Yaten

-Mucho gusto , dijo Taiki

-Hola que tal dijo Seiya

-Hola dijo Takeuchi ... perdón pero nos conocemos , dijo Takeuchi mientras dirigía su mirada y palabras hacia Seiya.

-No lo creo o tal vez me debe haber visto en alguna propaganda , ya que nosotros somos Three Lights, dijo Seiya dando una bella sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea solo eso , dijo Takeuchi ( estoy seguro de haber visto a este chico en algún otro lado , pero no lo recuerdo , donde fue que lo vi ), bueno fue un gusto , me retiro que tengan un buen día , dijo Takeuchi.

-Nos vemos hasta pronto , dijeron los chicos a coro .

-Después lo llamo señor Takeuchi , dijo Darien

-De acuerdo , agrego el hombre de pelo canoso.

Takeuchi ya había salido de la oficina de Darien y los chicos enseguida comenzaron con su interrogatorio ya que hace años conocían a Darien y jamas nunca habían visto a ese misterioso hombre ,pero solo recibieron de respuesta lo mismo que hace algunos minutos atrás solo era un viejo amigo, los chicos tuvieron que conformarse con esa respuesta y no siguieron insistiendo , de inmediato cambiaron el tema de la conversación , Seiya metió su mano al bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita que causo el asombro de sus hermanos y amigos.

-Que es eso Seiya , pregunto Yaten

-Como no sabes lo que es dijo Taiki mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de descanso.

-No lo se por algo pregunto dijo Yaten un tanto molesto.

-Seiya quieres explicarnos que significa esa cajita pregunto Darien.

-Querido amigo y hermanos , este es el anillo de compromiso con que le voy a pedir a Bombon que se case conmigo , dijo Seiya... ( el anillo era de oro blanco con una hermosa estrella y una media luna entre lazadas ) , que les parece.

-Que ! exclamo Yaten ... te vas a casar .

-Al menos eso quiero dijo Seiya sonrojado , solo falta que Bombon acepte .

-Pues felicitaciones amigo , te deseo lo mejor del mundo , seguro esa chica debe ser muy especial ya que conquisto el corazón indomable de Seiya Kou, dijo Darien

-Así es, ella es la mujer mas especial que he conocido , dijo Seiya ... y ustedes no me van a felicitar agrego el pelinegro mirando a sus hermanos.

-Claro que si dijo Taiki mirando a Yaten

-Si , felicidades dijo Yaten un tanto seco.

-Cuando traerás a tu novia para conocerla , dijo Darien

-Perdón , pero no creo que sea buena idea de que la novia de Seiya este tan cerca de nosotros , ya saben las fans se pueden poner celosas y puden hacerle algo a Serena , dijo Yaten

-Creo que esta vez Yaten tiene razón , dijo Taiki , mejor dejemos que su noviazgo siga en el anonimato , por el momento.

-Esta bien pero tendrás que llevarla al departamento para poder conocerla , agrego Darien.

-Claro , eso si solo ella quiere, dijo Seiya

-Entonces por que mejor no continuamos planeando el concierto que sera dentro de dos días, ya han pensado en los temas que van a cantar , pregunto Chiba.

-Si , por supuesto que ya escogimos nuestro repertorio musical , dijo Taiki.

-Me parece excelente dijo Darien

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo sobre su próximo concierto , su platica es interrumpida por el sonido de un celular , era el teléfono de Darien .

-Perdón chicos , dijo Darien mientras contestaba su teléfono.

-Anda contesta a lo mejor es tu adorada princesa dijo Seiya en tono de burla .

-Seiya no seas tan imprudente , lo regaño Taiki

-Hay perdón solo fue una pequeña bromita, dijo Seiya.

Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino

-Hola , Darien , dijo Serena

-Hola princesa hermosa justo estaba pensando en ti , como estas ? pregunto Chiba

-Muy bien gracias , pero te llamaba , por que necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante , que no puede esperar.

-Claro , cuando quieres que nos juntemos , pregunto Darien .

-Que te parece si hoy en la noche , dijo Serena

-Esta bien , no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte , dijo Darien.

-( Serena guardo silencio )

-Princesa , sigues ahí , pregunto Darien.

-A si claro , entonces nos vemos, dijo Serena .

-Serena , espe...ra , alcanzo a decir Darien mientras del otro lado no sentía respuesta alguna.

-Que ocurre Darien , pregunto Seiya.

-No lo se , pero mi princesa a estado muy rara estos últimos días , dijo Darien

-Pr que dices eso dijo Taiki , mientras miraba de reojo a Yaten quien bebía una coca cola.

-No lo se , me evade , cada vez que quiero estar con ella inventa excusas , creo que me esta engañando dijo Darien.

-Que dijo Taiki , mientras que a Yaten la coca cola le salia hasta por la nariz.

-Yaten , grito Seiya , que es lo que te pasa ,

-No... no me pasa nada creo que necesito un poco de aire , dijo Yaten mientras salia del despacho con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Que es lo que le pasa a Yaten , pregunto Darien

-Debe de ser los nervios previos al concierto , dijo Taiki.

-Si eso debe ser, bueno chicos si no me necesitan mas , creo que iré a ver a mi hermosa Bombon, agrego Seiya.

Dos Hombre Y Un Mismo Destino

Después de la charla con sus amigos , Darien no aguanto mas su curiosidad y fue el mismo a buscar respuesta para las fotos que había visto necesitaba saber quien era ese hombre rubio que abrazaba con tanta confianza y soltura a su princesa.

Al mismo tiempo que Darien iba al Crown , Seiya se dirigía a casa de Serena para pedirle formalmente matrimonio , sin percatarse de que era seguido a cada paso que daba , al llegar al Crown Darien pudo ver aquel joven de las fotografías sin pensarlo mucho tiempo se acerco al chico .

-Hola buenas tardes , dijo Darien

-A hola , dijo Andrew

-Conoces a Serena Tsukino, pregunto Darien

-Que! exclamo Andrew

-Te pregunte si conoces a Serena Tsukino, agrego nuevamente Darien

-Tu quien eres , pregunto Andrew.

-Yo soy el novio de Serena, Darien Chiba , mucho gusto , agrego el pelinegro.

-El novio de Serena , pregunto Andrew,( pero si el novio de Serena no era el tal Seiya Kou, parece que Serena esta metida en serios problemas) , mucho gusto , que se te ofrece.

-Quiero saber , que eres tu de mi novia , dijo Darien mostrandole las fotografías.

-Yo soy el amigo de Serena , desde hace mucho tiempo y me parece extraño que siendo tu el supuesto novio de mi amiga , ella jamas te halla mencionado , dijo Andrew.

-Mira ,te lo voy a decir una sola vez , no quieto que te acerques mas a mi novia , entendido , dijo Darien

-Me estas amenazando , dijo Andrew.

-Tómalo como quieras , dijo Darien , mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

-Rayos , creo que tendré que avisarle a Serena de esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino

Seiya ya había llegado a casa de Serena con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas ya que sabia que eran las favoritas de su amada novia , mientras que Takeuchi estaba escondido detrás de algunos arbustos tomando fotografías de cada movimiento de Seiya. El joven de ojos zafiro , se acerco hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Serena y toco el timbre , al abrirse la puerta salio una bella rubia peinada con dos coletas y vestida con un sencillo pero lindo vestido verde esmeralda.

-Seiya , dijo Serena sorprendida , por aquel ramo de rosas rojas.

-Hola Bombon, dijo Seiya acercándose para darle un apasionado beso en los labios

Ya al interior de la casa de Serena , Seiya se percata de que están solos entonces comienza su juego de seducción con la bella muchacha , sabia que ella jamas se resistiría a sus caricias , comenzó besandole el cuello para terminar besando su espalda , esto causo la excitación de Serena, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica , ahí dieron rienda suelta a su locura , demostrándose en cada caricia el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno al otro , cuando Serena estaba a punto de llegar al clímax , Seiya apuro sus movimiento y así de esta forma ambos acabaron juntos , fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo . Al terminar aquel hermoso acto sexual , Seiya se recostó al lado de su novia , mientras la observaba y besaba con devoción , se acordó del motivo de su visita,, rápidamente se puso de pie y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón , la pequeña cajita y se la dio a Serena.

-Que es esto , pregunto la rubia mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

-Esto , es para ti , dijo Seiya

Serena abrió la cajita y ahí se encontró con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una estrella y una luna entrelazada .

-Seiya, es precioso , dijo Serena

-Bombon , te quieres casar conmigo , pregunto Seiya

-Claro dijo la rubia , lanzándose a los brazos de su amado

-Te amo tanto Serena , dijo Seiya

-Yo también te amo , dijo Serena

Seiya estaba feliz , la mujer que tanto amaba había aceptado ser su esposa y mucho mejor aun por primera vez le había dicho que también lo amaba , por fin podría decir que Serena era su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Así se llevaron toda la tarde , entre besos, abrazos y eternas muestras de amor de parte de los dos, hasta que Seiya a su pesar tuvo que despedirse de Serena , y que tenia que descansar , ya que al otro día era el ultimo ensayo antes de su tan esperado concierto. Cuando Seiya se fue , Serena rápidamente tomo una ducha y se vistió , ya que debía juntarse con Darien , ahora mas que nunca tenia que terminar con este embrollo , pero al salir tan rápido de su hogar , se le olvido un pequeño detalle .

Darien como ya era costumbre estaba en el parque numero 10 , cada vez que se juntaba con Serena ese era el lugar de encuentro, miraba su reloj desesperado extrañaba mucho a aquella chiquilla que había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, estaba a punto de prender un cigarrillo cuando una voz angelical lo saludo.

-Hola Darien dijo Serena

-Princesa por fin llegas , dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a besar los labios de la chica.

-Espera , dijo Serena , dándole vuelta la cara a Darien

-Serena ocurre algo, pregunto el chico

-Darien , no se como empezar ... esto es muy difícil ... Darien yo ... no quiero seguir mas contigo

-Que! Serena tu me estas terminando , a mi , a Darien Chiba.

-Lo siento mucho Darien , yo jamas quise hacerte daño , perdóname por favor .

-( Darien estaba a punto de decirle algo a Serena , cuando se percata del hermoso anillo que levaba la chica en su mano izquierda) , ese anillo que llevas ahí , de donde lo sacaste dijo Darien tomando fuertemente la mano de Serena.

-Darien suéltame , me estas lastimando , dijo Serena

-Te hice una pregunta , quien te dio ese anillo, pregunto Darien

-Me lo dio ... mi padre , el me lo regalo , ahora suéltame , por favor , dijo Serena

-( Ese anillo es idéntico al que Seiya le iba a regalar a su novia... ahora caigo , como fui tan tonto , por eso Yaten estaba tan nervioso , mi Princesa y la Bombon de Seiya son las mismas, maldita mocosa me las pagara , si no es mía no va hacer de nadie , mucho menos del chiquillo de Seiya) , que bello detalle que tuvo tu padre , agrego Darien, soltando la mano de Serena.

-Darien , perdóname , dijo Serena

-Estas segura de tu decisión , pregunto Darien

-Si , yo te quiero , pero solo como amigo , dijo la rubia

-Esta bien , entonces adiós dijo Darien dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Serena se quedo parada viendo como el hombre se alejaba , realmente nunca espero que Darien reaccionara de esa forma , a pesar de todo su reacción fue positiva , solo que le llamo la atención la actitud de Darien con respecto a su anillo , seria posible que Seiya le hubiera enseñado el anillo a el , no lo creo , Seiya lo hubiera mencionado. Ahora solo quería ser consolada ya que a pesar de todo ella quería mucho a Darien así que dirigios sus pasos en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga Mina Aino.

Darien seguía caminando se había sentido tan humillado nunca antes unan chica lo había rechazado y peor que eso lo hubiera cambiado por su ex mejor amigo , ya que a esas alturas Seiya era su rival y su enemigo , pero esto se lo pagarían a como diera lugar , Serena jamas seria feliz y mucho menos con Seiya .

 **Notas De La Autora: Pobre de mi Seiya , que tramara el despechado de Darien , ojala no le haga nada malo , ahora solo queda esperar al concierto de los chicos quizás sea la oportunidad de Darien para cobrar venganza o tal vez no .**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus Review y pasar por la pag de facebook Seiya Kou , donde soy administradora . Adiós mis princesas lunares espero les halla gustad este capitulo y gracias por el apoyo constante, no olviden pasar por mis otros fic El Resplandor De Las Estrellas Y Mujer contra Mujer Monymoonkou :)**


	7. La Dolorosa Verdad

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ **S &S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S**_

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 _ ***La Dolorosa Verdad***_

Luego que Darien se enterara que Serena salia con su amigo Seiya , el mundo se le vino abajo , jamas pensó que aquella muchachita de aparente inocencia estaba jugando con los dos , si por que estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo es estar jugando con sus sentimientos , se preguntaba si ella acaso sabia que el y Seiya eran amigos , tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer , deseaba vengarse a toda costa de Serena , pero no quería que su amigo sufriera lo mismo que estaba sufriendo a pesar de todo el quería mucho a Seiya y lo veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Se decia a si mismo por que el destino había sido tan cruel con los dos , por que si habiendo tantos peces en el mar justo pescaron el mismo , por que se tuvieron que fijar en la misma mujer . Tomo su teléfono marco rápidamente a pesar de que ya eran las 3 de la madrugada , necesita desahogarse un poco .

-Seiya , eres tu hermano, pregunto Darien

-Si soy yo , Darien te ocurre algo , por que estas llamando a esta hora.

-Te llamaba para que recordáramos viejos tiempos , que dices vamos a Star Lights a tomar unos tragos y a conocer una que otra chica , pregunta Darien

-Darien tu sabes que yo tengo a Bombon , dice Seiya

-Vamos tómalo como una mini despedida de solteros , no puedes decirle que no a tu mejor amigo o si.

-Esta bien , paso por ti ,

-No como crees yo te voy a pasar a buscar , nos vemos dice Darien

-Ok . Contesta Seiya.

Seiya se levanta de su cama sigilosamente sin meter demasiado ruido ya que no quería despertar a sus hermanos y tener que darle explicaciones , se puso uno jeans apitillados y una camisa azul marino tres cuartos y unas zapatillas fashion , se veía simple pero muy guapo a la vez . Tomo las llaves de su departamento y bajo por las escaleras , al llegar al loby del edificio pudo divisar el auto de su amigo que recién venia llegando , salio y de inmediato se subió y ambos partieron rumbo al la famosa discoteque.

Al llegar ahí el lugar estaba repleto de gente y sobre todo de muchachas muy guapas , que al ver a estos dos apuestos galanes no dudaron en coquetearles , Darien solo se dejo querer mientras que Seiya se sentía un tanto incomodo , el siempre había sido un fans de la belleza femenina pero al conocer a Serena todo cambio , nunca mas miro a otra mujer con ojos de deseo , Darien miraba a su amigo , quería decirle tantas cosas , pero toma un respiro para no hacerlo ,se acercaron a la barra , Darien de inmediato pidió dos martinis , el barman se los dejo en mesón y rápidamente Chiba lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

-Cálmate Darien , dice Seiya mirando con sorpresa a su amigo.

-Bah , esto es como agua para mi , dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo.

-Te sucede algo , tienes algo que decirme , pregunta Seiya.

-Sabes me equivoque , creí que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida , pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada esta vez, dijo Darien apretando los puños

-Por que dices eso , pregunta Seiya dándole un sorbo a su trago.

-La mujer que tanto amo , me destrozo el corazón , tras su apariencia angelical se esconde una zorra , dice Darien

-Por dios que pudo haber echo tan malo esa chica para que te expreses así de ella , dice Seiya poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Sabes lo que me hizo la muy ladina dice Darien mirando a los ojos a su amigo ... ella me engaño con otro, mientras yo le daba mi amor ella se revolcaba con otro , dime que no se merece todo mi desprecio , dijo Darien derramando una lagrima.

-Lo siento mucho amigo , claro que te entiendo , yo reaccionaria igual o peor que tu ... y de donde sacaste a esa mujer , pregunto Seiya.

-Si supieras dice Darien .

-Vamos cuéntame , desahógate conmigo, dice Seiya.

-No hermano , no quiero contarte mas de mi problema , dice Darien pidiendo otro martini.

-Te ayudare a vengarte, dice Seiya.

-No sabes lo que dices , agrega Darien .

-déjame ayudarte , dice Seiya

-Por que mejor no me cuentas sobre tu novia , como es que se llama , su edad , a que se dedica, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Esta bien pero no creas que me he olvidado de tu problemita... Mi Bombon se llama Serena Tsukino ,tiene 17 años , es rubia y tiene unos hermosos ojos azul cielo .

-( Sin duda es mi princesa) Y que mas , te has acostado ya con ella , pregunta Darien tomando su martini nuevamente de un sorbo.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria , dice Seiya con una risa picara .

-Soy tu amigo , nunca nos hemos ocultado algo, dice Darien.

-Si ... A decir verdad perdí mi virginidad con ella y a la vez ella lo hizo conmigo , dice Seiya sonrojado, pero no le lo digas a nadie .

-JAJAJA esa ni tu te la crees Kou, dice Darien... Mañana sera el ultimo concierto en que sere su representante , dice el joven de pelo negro corto.

-Como , por que ? pregunta Seiya confundido.

-Creo que volveré a los Estados Unidos ademas ya no hay nada que me ate a este país dice Darien .

-Darien no puedes dejar que una chica arruine toda tu vida , dice Seiya.

-No es cualquier chica , Seiya .

-Si la tuviera en frente mio le diría unas cuantas verdades, dice furioso Seiya , tomando su martini .

-Ya no importa , dice Darien ( lo siento Seiya , pero Serena me las pagara , no sabrás cuanto me duele que al vengarme de ella tu también seras lastimado , tal vez sea lo mejor para ti .)

-En que piensas ,

-En que mañana sera un gran día, dice Darien ... Creo que debemos irnos ya , esta por amanecer y tu debes de descansar antes del concierto ,

-Si esta bien , dice Seiya.

Ambos jóvenes abandonan el club nocturno y se dirigen a sus hogares , Darien pasa a dejar a Seiya y luego se va a su departamento para poder planear bien su venganza. A la mañana Serena como ya era costumbre iba atrasada , se sentía pésimo parecía que estaba enferma , pero no tenia ni un solo dolor en todo su cuerpo solo sentía cansancio y sueño mucho sueño , al llegar a la escuela a la entrada la estaba esperando Mina .

-Serena por fin llegas , dice Mina

-Hola , dice Serena

-Serena te encuentras bien , estas un poco pálida , tomaste desayuno , pregunto la rubia hiperventilada.

-Solo comí una tostada, dice Serena avergonzada por el sonido de su estomago.

-Sera mejor que entremos a clases o sino el maestro nos regañara,dice Mina

-Si esta bien ... Mina , dice Serena

-Si dime ,

-No tendrás un chocolate que me des es que siento un enorme agujero en mi estomago.

-(Mina ala observa con una gota en la cabeza) si claro , dice mientras de su lonchera saca un chocolate para su amiga.

-Gracias , dice Serena abriendo rápidamente el chocolate e introduciendoselo todo en la boca.

Ambas chicas se dirigen a su salón , todos miraban a Serena y se reían al verla pasar, ella no entendía por que hasta que su curiosidad fue mas grande .

-Mina , dime por que se están riendo de mi , dice Serena.

-De verdad quieres que te lo diga , dice Mina con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si , responde Serena

-Punto uno tienes la cara llena de chocolate y punto dos traes puestas unas pantuflas de conejito, termina por decir Mina.

-Que ! creo que donde salí tan rápido de casa , se me olvido ponerme mis zapatos , ese debe ser , ademas dime si no son bonitas mis pantuflas.

-mmm , Mina guarda silencio.

-Eres una mala amiga, dice Serena cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras Serena y Mina seguían discutiendo como unas niñas pequeñas , en la entrada del salón las esperaba Lita y Amy.

-Chicas por fin llegan , dice Amy

-Sere...na dice Lita mirando los pies de la rubia y se larga a reír.

-Si si si , ríanse , pero recuerden que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, dice Serena

-Como que tu no eres la mas indicada para decir eso , no lo crees Serena , dice Mina en susurro.

-Mina se supone que eres mi amiga o no , contesta un poco molesta Serena.

Después de ese leve imprevisto las chicas se dirigen a sus respectivos salones.

Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino

 **S &S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S **

Los chicos de Three Lights se encontraban ensayando , ya que en la tarde seria su concierto , estaban afinando los últimos detalles , todo tendría que salir perfecto . Darien miraba a sus amigos y por dentro sentía una extraña sensación , por una parte , sentía celos y coraje de que Serena eligiera a Seiya y no a el , por eso debía vengarse , pero por otra parte no quería que su amigo sufriera por su culpa , por eso había tomado la decisión de dejar de representarlos , jamas podría ver a la cara a Seiya después de lo que tenia planeado para esta tarde.

-Y,dime Seiya invitaste a tu novia al concierto, pregunto Darien.

-Si y también invite a sus amigas , no te molesta verdad, pregunto Seiya.

-No para nada , lo importante es que tu novia vendrá, dice Darien.

-Y por que tanto el interés en que vengan la novia de Seiya , pregunta Yaten.

-Que interés ? solo preguntaba ,

-Aaa? si claro , dice Yaten murmurando... Seiya no me digas que invitaste a la fastidiosa de Mina Aino,

-Si que tiene de malo , ella es la mejor amiga de mi Bombon y aparte ... tu sabes dice Seiya guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya dejen de discutir o si no después no tendrán voz para cantar , dice Taiki mientras acomoda sus lentes.

-Creo que Taiki tiene razón , dice Darien

-Si que les parece si mejor comemos unas hamburguesas , me acaba de dar un hambre dice Seiya.

-Que raro en ti , dice Yaten sarcásticamente.

-Chicos antes de que se vallan a comer quería pedirles un favor , dice Darien .

-Que tipo de favor pregunta Taiki.

quiero que esta tarde canten esta canción ya que es muy especial para mi dice Darien , pasandole unas partituras a Seiya.

-( Seiya la observa con extrañeza pero luego sonríe) Esta bien

-Déjame ver ,dice Yaten

-No! exclama Darien , lo que sucede es que quisiera que Seiya y yo cantáramos esa canción,

-Tu! Darien , pero si tu , alcanza a decir Yate antes de ser interrumpido por Taiki.

-Recuerda Yaten que Darien también perteneció a una banda , dice Taiki.

-Verdad se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle dice Yaten .

-Bueno a que hora vamos a comer ya no aguanto mas , agrega Seiya .

 **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**

Serena se encontraba en el departamento de Mina ahí habían quedado de juntarse todas para ir al tan esperado concierto de los guapísimos Three Lights.

-Serena , estas segura que quieres ir , pregunta Mina

-Claro , por que preguntas eso, dice Serena mientras pinta sus labios.

-No te has puesto a pensar que ahí también estará Darien , que tal si va con Seiya y le cuenta que también tuviste que ver con el , dice Mina .

-No te preocupes , Darien jamas haría lago así , ademas el no sabe que yo y Seiya somos novios , dice Serena.

-Pero no crees que es mejor "curar que prevenir " dice Mina con seguridad .

-JA JA JA , Si , realmente no se que haré si eso pasa, dice Serena.

El timbre sonó , Mina se asomo por el ojo de la puerta y pudo ver a sus tres amigas , todas ellas lucían guapísimas , lo único que esperaba era que su amiga no tuviera ningún problema con Seiya o Darien y que hoy ojala los planetas se alinearan y confabularan a su favor para así conquistar al gruñón de Yaten Kou , cuanto le gustaba ese enano peliplateado .

Las cinco muchachas se dirigieron al teatro principal de Tokio , al llegar había una cola inmensa para poder entrar al teatro por suerte Serena pudo divisar en la cola a su amiga Haruka Tenoh y a su novia Michiru Kaioh.

-Haruka , grita Serena levantando un brazo.

-Cabeza de Bombon , dice Haruka abrazando fuertemente a Serena y haciendo que esta sonrojara.

-Que gusto verte por aquí, dice Serena

-Hola chicas , saluda una molesta Michiru.

-Hola Michiru contestan todas menos Serena.

-Haruka, no sabia que eras fans de Three Lights .

-Yo jamas , dijo Haruka .

-A decir verdad es a mi a quien le gusta los Three Lights y sobre todo Seiya , dice Michiru con una risa burlona.

-Michiru , dice Haruka un poco molesta.

-A lo que me refiero es que me gusta su forma de interpretación, agrega Michiru.

-Haruka tu crees que nos podrías poner en la cola , dice Serena con los ojitos de gato suplicando.

-Por supuesto , como podría decirle que no a la niña mas linda de la escuela , dice Haruka guiñándole un ojo.

-Creí que yo era la mas linda , dice Michiru cruzándose de brazos.

-(Haruka solo la miro y se sonrojo)

La fila avanzo rápidamente , casi en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaban todas ubicada sen sus respectivos asientos para suerte de Serena no se había topado con Darien a la ultima persona que desearía ver en esos instantes era a aquel hombre que había dañado ,el show comenzó , Seiya y los chicos se veían realmente guapos , tocaron todos sus éxitos , las chicas gritaban enloquecidas , el concierto estaba a punto de terminar hasta que Seiya tomo el microfo y dijo algunas palabras.

-La siguiente canción , va dedicada a una mujer muy especial y digo especial por que así lo dice la canción , espero les guste , dijo Seiya.

La melodía empezó asonar y de detrás del escenario apareció Darien , Serena no lo podía creer enfrente suyo están los dos hombres que ella mas había querido , derrepente comenzó a sudar frió , Mina pudo notar el nerviosismo de su amiga y le tomo fuertemente las manos para que ella se relajara , diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien , la chica solo miraba al frente mientras la canción comenzaba , Seiya y Darien no paraban de mirarla.

 **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**

 **( Seiya)**

 _Ella tiene todo lo que siempre_ _soñé_

 _Es la chica que busque_

 _Es la chispa de mi piel_

 _Mi primer amor ,mi primera vez_

 _ **(Darien)**_

 _Ella es el regalo que tanto espere_

 _Cuando no pensaba ya_

 _En volverme a enamorar_

 _Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer_

 _ **Coro**_

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_

 _Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

 _Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi_

 _Y que juega contigo_

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_

 _Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

 _Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti_

 _Y aunque seas mi amigo luchare_

 _ **(Darien)**_

 _Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer ( Darien mira fijamente a Serena)_

 _Le doy todo lo que se_

 _Mi futuro y mi ayer_

 _La hace despertar la hace comprender_

 _ **(Seiya)**_

 _Cuando esta conmigo es niña otra vez_

 _Cada beso sabe a mi miel_

 _Es amiga de los dos_

 _Pero en el amor jugamos los tres_

 _ **Coro**_

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_

 _Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

 _Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi_

 _Y que juega contigo_

 _Por el amor de esa mujer_

 _Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

 _Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti_

 _Y aunque seas mi amigo luchare_

 _Luchare_

 _Luchare_

 _Luchareee_

 _Luuuuchareee_

Cuando los chicos dejaron de cantar las imágenes del fondo del escenario cambiaron rápidamente , mostrando imágenes de Serena besando a Darien y otras de Serena abrazada a Andrew, Serena sintió como su corazón se le salia por la boca , Seiya no entendía por que el publico miraba a Serena hasta que atino a darse vuelta y ahí frente a sus ojos vio a Serena abrazando a su amigo Andrew pero lo que mas le calo hondo en su corazón fue ver a su mejor amigo besando a la mujer que hasta entonces el consideraba el amor de su vida , quedo en shock unos minutos, mientras que Serena estaba pálida , Mina y Rei que conocían su secreto rápidamente la sacan del lugar pero la rubia alcanza a dar solo unos pasos antes de que se desplomara , Andrew quien también estaba en el concierto corrió rápidamente a auxiliarla se sentía culpable en cierta forma ya que nunca le dijo a su amiga que Darien sospechaba de que ella lo engañaba, mientras Andrew y las demás sacaban a Serena de ahí en el escenario se encontraba un sorprendido Seiya no podía creerlo , sus hermanos se acercaron a consolarlo pero este los rechazo , rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso firme a buscar a Darien, al llegar a los camerinos Darien estaba tomando un martini como si estuviera esperando la llegada de Seiya , de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Seiya entro de golpe y le dio un puñetazo a Darien en el rostro, Darien no respondió .

-Por que le reclamaba Seiya

-Por que , esa pregunta deberías hacerlela a ella y no ami, dijo Darien

-Tenias que habérmelo dicho antes de hacer esta locura, dijo Seiya.

-Tu no entiendes lo que yo sentí al enterarme de que ella me engañaba , dice Darien

-Y como crees que me siento yo al saber que la chica que tanto quiero y amo , también salia con mi mejor amigo , dijo Seiya golpeando la pared con sus puños.

-Lo siento mucho , pero tenia que vengarme de Serena.

-O sea que cuando te fui a buscar a tu departamento estabas con ella , responde dice Seiya tomando de las solapas a Darien.

-Si , estaba con ella acabábamos de hacer el amor , dice Darien cuando recibe otro puñetazo de Seiya... Pegame cuanto quieras yo no me voy a defender , tanto te duele que esa mujer se halla burlado de ti .

-Eso no es lo que me duele , lo que mas me duele es la forma en que te vengaste , no fue lo mas correcto , tu también la amas como pudiste hacerle eso , ahora todos saben que ella es un...

-Si dilo Seiya , Serena es una cualquiera y no merece tu lastima , por mucho que la ames , ella no merece nada mas que tu desprecio.

Continuara...

 **Notas De La Autora : No me gusta hacer sufrir a mi queridisimo Seiya , pero no me queda de otra , ojala y Seiya la pueda perdonar , aunque lo hallo muy difícil , yo si tuviera un novio como el joven Seiya jamas le seria infiel . Serena tonta.**

 **Gracias a : alejasmin / tavarezmary123/ Serenity /andreitalove3/ naomi-quintana44 por sus reviews.**


	8. Por Favor Perdoname

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _En el capitulo anterior , Serena con las chicas asistieron a un concierto de Three Lights todo transcurría normalmente hasta que Darien por fin cobro su venganza y expuso la "infidelidad" de Serena públicamente haciendo de este modo que el corazón de Seiya se rompiera en mil pedazos ( pobre , como me gustaría consolarlo)._

 _*Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino*_

 _ **Por Favor**_ ** _Perdóname_**

- _Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido en el concierto , me siento la mujer mas sucia del mundo , se que cometí un error , que nunca debí haber salido con dos chicos al mismo tiempo , como era de esperarse Darien se fue del país , antes de irse me dijo que a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre los dos el aun sentía cariño por mi y también me dijo que me perdonaba , eso alivio un tanto mi sentimiento de culpa , pero por mas que quiera seguir adelante no puedo , cada vez que llego a la escuela es un martirio , las fans de los chicos me dejan mensajes en todas partes , realmente se que me lo merezco , mis amigas me apoyan no me dieron vuelta la espalda , se que estoy pagando muy caro mi error y no lo digo por el desprecio de la gente , lo que mas me duele es ver a Seiya a diario y que el ni siquiera se vuelva a verme , me ignora , hace como si yo no existiera y en cierta forma lo entiendo , rompí su corazón . He intentado de mil formas acercarme a el , pero todos mis intentos son en vano , el sigue siendo amigo de mis amigas y cada vez que yo llego el se aleja , me duele mucho su indiferencia , ya no se que hacer para obtener su perdón , lo amo y ahora se que lo perdí para siempre, como extraño sus besos , sus caricias y su forma tan dulce de llamarme Bombon . El otro día la maestra nos dio una tarea en duplas , ella misma se encargo de elegir las parejas y como si fuera un milagro del cielo me toco hacer la tarea con Seiya , pero el hablo con el director y con la maestra y luego de dar muchas excusas lo cambiaron de pareja y le toco con Sonoko , una chica que pertenece al fans club de Three Lights , ella es una chica muy linda y a lo lejos se le nota que esta enamorada de Seiya y el solo se deja querer._

 _Hoy después de la clase de matemáticas , todos mis compañeros salieron muy rápido como de costumbre , Seiya también lo hizo así ,pero sin embargo no salio solo , salio del brazo de Sonoko , sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ya que había escuchado de que ellos empezaron a salir , pero no en plan de amigos , entiendo que quiera olvidarse de mi , pero yo aunque mas que lo intento no puedo._

 _Hace un par de días atrás empece con un fuerte dolor al estomago , he tenido muchas nauseas y mareos , debe ser donde no estoy comiendo bien , pero como puedo comer si lo que mas necesitaba era a el y ahora ya no lo tengo , mis amigas me aconsejaron que fuera al doctor y así lo hice , me hicieron una serie de exámenes y hoy debo recogerlos , pero no quiero ir sola , le diré a Mina que me acompañe._

-Serena , apúrate , dice Mina quien me estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta .

-Si ya voy , dije un poco desganada .

-Serena por que tienes los ojos llorosos ... no me digas que de nuevo estabas llorando , dijo Mina .

-Mina , el me olvido , dijo Serena mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su bella cara.

-Mira , Serena ... tu te buscaste todo lo que esta pasando , te lo advertimos , ya es hora de que dejes de lamentarte , no sabes como extraño a la antigua Serena.

-El te a preguntado por mi ... dime Mina ...

-No Serena , Seiya ni siquiera menciona tu nombre , lo siento mucho amiga ... Pero no te eches a morir , que tal si hoy vamos a bailar , ya hable con las chicas y todas están de acuerdo , que dices .

-No estoy de animo y no creo que sea buena compañía para nadie , ademas recuerda que hoy debo ir a buscar mis exámenes ,dijo Serena.

-Tu siempre seras la mejor compañía para mi , eres mi mejor amiga y te amo , aunque tengas miles de defectos no cambiaría nada de ti ...Ya sera mejor que nos apuremos para ir a buscar tus exámenes , dijo Mina mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su rubia amiga.

-Gracias amiga Mina, gracias por todo.

Las dos chicas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al encuentro con sus demás amigas , las chicas podían ver que aun que por mas que Serena tratara de sonreír no podía y eso les dolía de manera sobrenatural , sus ojos habían perdido su particular brillo , pero todo había sido por culpa de ella , ya que ella antes de conocer a los dos muchachos era una persona alegre y jamas le hubiera echo daño a nadie .

-Serena espérame un momento tengo que hablar con alguien

-Si te espero dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en una banca de la escuela esperando al resto de sus amigas.

Mina salio corriendo y sin que Serena se percatara se acerco a Yaten al hermano de Seiya.

-Yaten , espera dijo la rubia un poco agotada tanto correr.

-A Mina , que quieres , estoy un poco apurado, dijo Yaten

-Disculpa pero lo que tengo que decirte es de vida o muerte , dijo la rubia exagerando

-Que tienes estas enferma , necesitas algo , dijo Yaten un poco preocupado

-No , no se trata de mi , si no de mi amiga Serena , dijo Mina

-Sabes que no me importa nada de ella verdad, dijo Yaten dando media vuelta.

-Pero si te interesa Seiya verdad, dijo Mina

 _Serena estaba sentada en la banca , cuando llegaron Amy y Lita , estaban platicando muy a gusto , Serena incluso había sonreído cosa que no hacia ya hace en varios días , pero su sonrisa se esfumo derepente al ver a Seiya salir con una chica , esta vez no era Sonoko quien lo acompañaba , era una pelirroja muy bella ._

-Serena , dijo Lita

-Te encuentras bien , pregunto Amy

-Si , todo bien , que estábamos hablando dijo la rubia

-Nada olvídalo , dijo Lita

-Quien es ella , pregunto Serena

-Quien? pregunto Amy

-Ella , la chica que iba con Seiya , dijo Serena

-Cual chica , yo no vi a ninguna , dijo Lita.

-Amy tu si la viste verdad,

-Eee... Y Mina donde esta , pregunto la chica de cabello azul cambiando el tema.

 _Mina aun se encontraba con Yaten , tratando de que el comprendiera la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga._

 _-_ Que tiene que ver Seiya con Serena , dijo Yaten

-Mucho ,dijo Mina... Serena no a parado de llorar desde que se supo la verdad , ella realmente esta arrepentida .

-Como que ya es demasiado tarde , no lo crees , dijo Yaten

-Jamas es tarde para el amor , dijo Mina

-Que amor , ella jamas quiso a mi hermano , si realmente lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera jugado así con sus sentimientos , el ahora esta bien , por favor dile a tu amiga que lo deje en paz, agrego el platinado.

-Creo que eso no sera posible , dijo Mina

-Por que lo dices, dijo Yaten

-Es lo que te he querido explicar todo este tiempo... Hace un par de días Serena empezó a sentirse mal y bueno se fue hacer unos exámenes...Y ..

-No me vas a decir ahora que tu amiguita esta embarazada y que el bebe es de mi hermano, dijo Yaten dando una pequeña risa burlona.

-Bueno no estoy segura , pero creo que ella esta embarazada ... ademas lo mas probable es que sea de Seiya .

-O de Darien o te olvidas que tu amiga se acostaba con los dos dijo Yaten .

-Eres un ... dijo Mina dando una fuerte cachetada a Yaten .

-Valla hermanito y que te paso ahora con Aino , pregunto Taiki quien había visto toda la escena

-Nada que a ti te interese

 _Mina dejo a Yaten solo y se dirigió donde hace unos minutos atrás había dejado a su amiga , al llegar se percato que su amiga no estaba sola , ya que se encontraba en compañía de Lita y Amy._

-Ya vamos , dijo Mina asustando a sus amigas

-Nos asustaste dijo Serena

-Lo siento , te encuentras bien ,no te duele nada , dijo la rubia.

-Por que le preguntas eso , dijo Lita

-A , no por nada , no me hagan caso ... Serena creo que ya debemos ir a buscar eso, dijo Mina

-Que eso? pregunto Amy

-Eso , dijo Mina

-Hay Mina , dijo Serena dando un suspiro

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la escuela Mina y Serena fueron a buscar los exámenes , mientras que Lita y Amy fueron al templo Hikawa a juntarse con Rei.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería no muy lejana se encontraba Seiya con la pelirroja tomando unos cafés y comiendo unos trozos de pastel.

-Bueno Seiya y cuéntame mas de ti, dijo Kakyuu

-Que quieres saber , dijo Seiya de mala gana

-No tienes por que contestarme así , creí que tu yo...

-Tu y yo nada , solo podemos ser amigos dijo Seiya

-Por que ? no me digas que todavía estas enamorado de esa chiquilla tonta , dijo Kakyuu

-No vuelvas hablar así de ella, dijo Seiya tomando fuertemente la mano de Kakyuu

-Esta bien , lo siento , pero puedes soltarme la mano que me lastimas , dijo Kakyuu

-Si, lo siento es que yo ...

-Todavía la amas verdad, pregunto Kakyuu

-...

-No entiendo como alguien como tu pudo enamorarse de una chica así, dijo Kakyuu

-Bombon... Serena es la chica mas importante en mi vida y aunque ya no estemos juntos siempre lo va hacer , dijo Seiya dejando un billete en la mesa , para pagar lo que había consumido en la cafetería.

-Seiya espera, dijo Kakyuu

-Quiero estar solo , dijo el joven de ojos azul zafiro.

 _Seiya salio de la cafetería en dirección al parque , como te extraño Bombon , por que jugaste así conmigo , no entiendo , yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo , por que mi amor no fue lo suficiente para ti , por que tuviste que engañarme con mi mejor amigo , lo mejor sera que me aleje de ti , tu presencia me hace daño, iba pensando cuando derrepente choca con alguien ._

 _-_ Lo siento , dijo Seiya un poco avergonzado

-Disculp... Seiya dijo la rubia

-Bom...

-Eee... Hola Seiya ...Serena sera mejor que nos vallamos , recuerda que tenemos que juntarnos con las chicas.

-Seiya yo ... dijo Serena

Mina no dejo que su amiga siguiera hablando con Seiya , ya que sabia perfectamente que el no quería hablar con ella , no por el momento , sabia del sufrimiento de su amigo pero también sabia que el amaba mucho a Serena , pero no podía perdonarla . Las chicas se alejaron , pero no se dieron cuenta que cuando Serena choco con Seiya a esta se le cayo el sobre que contenía los exámenes , al ver el sobre botado Seiya lo recogió rápidamente , lo iba a devolver pero al ver el nombre de Serena no lo hizo , lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco y siguió su camino al parque .

Una vez en el parque Seiya saco el sobre de su bolsillo y lo abrió , comenzando a leer cada examen no entendía muy bien los términos que usaban los doctores , siguió revisando cada examen hasta que algo llamo fuertemente su atención .

"Prueba De Embarazo - Positivo"

Comenzó a leerlo , no podía ser , nuevamente lo leyó con mas calma , pero ya no había duda Serena estaba embarazada.

-Bombon ... Bombon esta embarazada , dijo Seiya , mientras una bella sonrisa se le asomaba en el rostro... Pero que estoy pensando , lo mas seguro es que ese bebe tiene que ser de Darien , dijo Seiya... Sera mejor que devuelva esto .

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Serena se encontraba en su casa , había comido lo que su mama le había dejado y se dirigía a su dormitorio a ver los resultados de sus exámenes , al abrir su bolso de la escuela se percato que el sobre no estaba ahí , busco dentro de todos sus cuadernos sin tener éxito alguno , boto todo lo que tenia sobre su cama pero nada el sobre no aparecía por ninguna parte , rápidamente llamo a su amiga Mina para preguntarle si tal vez ella lo tenia.

-Mina , soy Serena

-Amiga te encuentras bien , pregunto la rubia de media coleta.

-Si , solo que no encuentro por ninguna parte el sobre , por casualidad no lo tendrás tu , pregunto Serena

-No , yo no lo tengo recuerda que lo traías en tus manos cuando ... cuando chocaste con Seiya, agrego Mina

-Si es verdad... espera tal vez cuando choque con el , a lo mejor se me callo, dijo Serena

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez el lo tenga , dijo Mina

Las chica seguían hablando por teléfono , cuando el timbre de la casa de Serena comenzó a sonar , la rubia trato de ignorarlo , pero este seguía sonando con insistencia.

-Mina lo siento después seguiremos conversando , están tocando ,

-Si , después seguimos conversando , voy a averiguar si Seiya encontró el sobre.

-Ok

Serena bajo las escaleras rápidamente , al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa...

-Seiya

-Hola Bombon , puedo pasar, dijo Seiya

 _ **Bueno chicas , este capitulo es algo corto ya que estoy con muy poco tiempo , disculpen la demora espero les guste , ya se que hay muchas que no les gusta que haga sufrir a Seiya y créanme que ami tampoco , pero no todo tiene que ser color de rosa ... Las quieto Mil ... Monymoonkou**_

 _ **A y no se olviden de leer mis otros fics , El Resplandor De Las Estrellas / Labios Compartidos/ Mujer contra Mujer, también pueden visitar la pagina de Seiya Kou .**_


	9. Solo amigos

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ **Feliz Año Nuevo**_

 _ **2016**_

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 **Amigos**

-Hola Bombon , puedo pasar , dijo Seiya

Serena se quedo congelada , esperaría que cualquier persona tocara a su puerta , menos el , menos Seiya y aun mejor la llamara cariñosamente por Bombon , como había extrañado esa palabra tan dulce que salían de los labios de su ahora ex novio.

-Y Bombon , puedo pasar ... pregunto Seiya

-He... Si perdoname , yo ... no ... esperaba que tu vinieras, dijo un tanto sonrojada Serena... Pero que descortes soy , por favor pasa.

-Gracias , dijo Seiya , dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quieres un te , cafe o algo , pregunto Serena

-No gracias , si tu no estas en el menú no quiero nada , pensó Seiya en voz alta.

-Que dijiste? , pregunto Serena

-Nada , solo vine a dejarte esto , creo que es tuyo ,se te callo y bueno yo lo recogi , dijo Seiya pasandole el sobre a Serena.

-A valla , tu lo tenias, no sabes como lo he buscado, dijo Serena

-A caso estas enferma , Bombon... Perdon... Serena

-No te disculpes ... Y no esto enferma solo que me hice unos examenes para descartar cualquier problema, ya que hace un par de semanas me vengo sintiendo un poco mal , eso es todo ...

-Y no has visto los resultados de los examenes , pregunto Seiya

-No , justo cuando los queria ver , no los halle , pero gracias a ti ahora podre saber lo que tengo, agrego Serena.

-No es nada grave , no te preocupes , dijo Seiya

-Viste los resultados... Tu sabes lo que tengo , dijo Serena un poco exaltada.

-No, no , como crees , es solo intucion , no tienes cara de estar enferma ... dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro.

-A , dijo Serena... gracias.

-De nada , dijo Seiya mirandola fijamente con tanta dulsura.

-Seiya - Bombon , hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Perdon que querias decirme, dijo Serena

-Las damas primero , dijo Seiya .

-Bueno yo ... quiero pedirte perdon ... por todo ... tu sabes a lo que me refiero, dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

-Sabes, ya lo olvide y es mas por eso también estoy aquí ... que te parece si empezamos de cero , claro si tu quieres , dijo Seiya.

-Estas hablando en serio ... jamas pense que tu y yo ibas a volver a estar juntos, dijo Serena

-Sabes que yo siempre sere tu amigo , pase lo que pase, dijo Seiya.

-Amigo , dijo Serena con un poco de pena en su voz.

-Si amigos , que te parece Bombon , pregunto Seiya

-mmm... Seiya sabes no es que me moleste tu compañia , pero tengo muchas tareas que hacer y ademas debo ver los resultados , no te molesta verdad.

-Es una forma muy cortes de decirme que me valla , dijo Seiya riendose

-Disculpame ... solo quiero estar sola ... dijo Serena con los ojos aguados, pero evitando la mirada de Seiya

-Nos vemos pronto Bomboncito , dijo Seiya saliendo de la casa de los Tsukino.

En el preciso momento que Serena cerro la puerta , se agacho a llorar , como ella podría ser amiga del hombre que mas amaba en esta vida , acaso Seiya se estaba burlando de ella , preferiría mil veces no verlo mas, a verlo solo como un amigo , rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación ahí se tendió en la cama y callo su llanto con un osito de peluche que precisamente le había regalado Seiya.

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Seiya al salir de la casa de Serena rapidamente se dio vuelta para poder verla otra vez pero ella ya habia cerrado la puerta .

-Soy un idiota ... como se me ocurre decirle que podemos ser amigos , cuando yo mismo se que eso jamas podrá ser , yo jamas podre ver a Serena como una amiga ... la amo mas que a nada en este mundo ... y mas aun sabiendo que tal vez el bebe que ella espera puede ser mio , o tal vez de Darien , aunque yo no fuera el padre de ese bebe jamas dejare sola a mi dulce Bombon.

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S

Serena se encontraba en su habitación al fin sus lagrimas habían cesado , estaba abrazada a sus rodillas , estaba sola , ni siquiera había llamado a su mejor amiga para que la acompañara a pasar el dolor , dio un largo suspiro y tomo valor , cogió el sobre que esta sobre su cama y lentamente lo abrió , comenzó a leer cada hoja , sin poder entender mucho los términos médicos hasta que , algo llamo fuertemente su atención. Tomo su celular marco un numero que ya se sabia de memoria , ya que era el de su mejor amiga Mina Aino.

-Mina , amiga , por favor ven , te necesito , dijo Serena

-Enseguida voy , no te muevas de ahi , dijo la rubia.

Mina velozmente tomo su bolsa y sus llaves y partió rápidamente a la casa de su amiga , bajo las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae si no fuera por que Yaten justo venia entrando a su edificio se hubiera caído. Pero que hacia Yaten en su departamento , eso tendría que preguntárselo mas tarde ya que Serena necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente...

-Mina , ten cuidado , dijo Yaten

INVERSIÓN adentro!

-Mina yo ... dijo Yaten

-Disculpa , Yaten pero estoy muy apurada, dijo Mina y salio corriendo .

-Mina , espera , dijo Yaten pero la rubia ya habia desaparecido... Hay Mina por que me haces las cosas tan dificiles, dijo el platinado dando un suspiro.

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S

Mina golpeo la puerta un par de veces , pero Serena no le abría la puerta y eso empezó a preocupar a la rubia , así que rápidamente empezó a planear como entrar hasta que se acordó de que Serena guardaba una llave de emergencia en un masetero que había cerca de la misma puerta , tomo las llaves y abrió , subió las escaleras corriendo y entro a la habitación de su amiga , ahí estaba ella mirando fijamente por la ventana con un papel en las manos , Mina se asusto al ver que Serena ya había leído los resultados , que tan grave tendría su amiga que estaba en esas condiciones , se acerco a ella y le quito el papel y lo comenzó a leer , se llevo las manos a la boca al ver el resultado.

-Mina que voy hacer , dijo Serena con su vista fija en la ventana.

-Serena ... yo no se que decirte, dijo Mina arrodillada al lado de su amiga.

-Que diran mis padres , agrego Serena

-Lo mas importante es ... es que empiezes a cuidarte desde ya ... Sabes el echo de que estes llorando le hace muy mal a mi sobrinito . Dijo Mina tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Mina , dijo Serena arrojandose a los brazos de su amiga.

-Serena sabes que yo jamas te dejare sola,

-Gracias ... Si tu no estuvieras a mi lado , no se que haria, dijo Serena.

-A todo esto donde encontraste el sobre , pregunto intrigada Mina.

-Seiya ...fue Seiya quien lo encontro y lo trajo , dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

-Que! Seiya , el estuvo aqui ... que te dijo ... se reconciliaron ... anda cuentame, dijo Mina

-El solo me trajo el sobre eso es todo, dijo Serena

-Como , no te pidio que volvieran o lago asi

-A decir verdad , me dijo que...

-Que te dijo Serena , pregunto Mina

-Me dijo que podriamos ser amigos , eso fue lo que me dijo , agrego Serena

-Guay ... amigos ... Serena , no se que decirte , dijo Mina

-No digas nada , ya no quiero hablar de ese tema... mejor quiero que me ayudes a buscar la mejor manera de decircelo a mis padres , dijo Serena tocándose el vientre.

-Y que hay de Seiya ... tambien se lo diras... el debe saberlo , dijo Mina.

-No ! eso jamas , no le diré nada a Seiya , dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

-Pero... Serena

-Nada de peros , lo mejor es que Seiya no sepa nada ... y en el caso de que se de cuenta lo mejor sera que crea que es de otro ...

-Serena , no creo que eso este correcto , ya has cometido muchos errores con Seiya , no crees que lo mejor es decir la verdad, dijo Mina mirando a los ojso a su amiga.

-Y si no es de el ...que seria peor ... es mejor dejar las cosas asi ... por el momento solo me preocupa la reaccion de mis padres .

-Tranquila , sabes que yo siempre estare aqui

-Gracias.

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S

Seiya ya había llegado al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos , al llegar se encontró con Taiki que estaba estudiando con Ami , el la saludo cordialmente y ella respondió de la misma forma , se dirigió a su dormitorio y ahí se encontró con Yaten quien al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-Hasta que por fin llegas , dijo le platinado

-Y tu que haces aqui? pregunto Seiya

-Necesito hablar con alguien , dijo Yaten dando un suspiro.

-Y de que o mas bien de quien , dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-(Yaten dio un largo suspiro)

-Se trata de Mina o me equivoco, dijo Seiya

-Si se trata de ella ... no se como paso ... pero ...

-Pero? que ... agrego Seiya

-Hay ... esta bien te lo dire ... me gusta ... me gusta muchisimo , dijo Yaten un poco sonrojado

-Valla ... hasta que te diste cuenta , dijo Seiya... eso se te notaba a kilometros hermanito y ya se lo dijiste , pregunto Seiya.

-Hoy fui a verla para invitarla a cenar o lago así, pero al entrar al edificio donde vive , ella salio corriendo.

-La asustaste , yo sabia que eras feo pero nunca para que una chica reaccionara de esa forma , dijo Seiya rascándose la cabeza.

-Idiota , dijo Yaten lanzandole un cojin en la cara... ella salio corriendo , como si tuviera algo muy importante que hacer , bueno eso creo yo , agrego el platinado.

-Tal vez tenia algo urgente que hacer , no se cosas de chicas... tu sabes , dijo Seiya

-Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa mas , dijo Yaten

-Y que es ? pregunto Seiya

-No , no es nada , olvidalo

-Bueno , dijo Seiya

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino , Serena estaba preparando un bolso con sus cosa ya que les había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse un par de días en casa de su amiga , sus padres sin dudarlo le dieron permiso , conocían desde pequeña a Mina y la consideraban parte de la familia.

-Serena , hija ... como esta Seiya ... ya hace timepo que no viene por aqui , dijo Ikuko mientras ponia la mesa para cenar

-Eeeee... lo que pasa es que , dijo Serena

-Es que a estado muy ocupado , ya sabe , grabaciones , estudios y obvio su noviazgo con Serena , dijo Mina guiñandole un ojo a su amiga.

-A , entonces todo marcha bien , dijo Ikuko

-Mama , por que le haces tantas preguntas a nuestra niña, dijo Kenji

-Si , ademas a nadie le interesa la vida amorosa de la tonta de Serena , agrego Sammy

-Sammy , esa no es manera de hablarle atu hermana, dijo Ikuko , jalando de las orejas a su hijo menor.

-Dejalo mama ... si todo con Seiya marcha bien ... Creo que es hora de que Mina y yo , nos vallamos ... nos vemos pronto , dijo la rubia mientras se despedia de su familia.

-Nos vemos señor y señora Tsukino , adiós Sammy dijo Mina lanzandole un beso , cosa que logro que el joven se pusiera rojo como tomate.

-Adios , niñas , cuidense , agrego Ikuko.

Las chicas salieron de la casa Serena estaba apunto de decirle algo a su amiga , pero la voz de su mama la interrumpió.

-Serena , hija te llaman por telefono , grito Ikuko

-Quien es ? pregunto Serena

-Un tal Chiba , dijo Ikuko

En ese instante Serena quedo helada , transpiraba frió , la presión le comenzó a bajar , Mina como pudo la ayudo a sostenerse en pie para llevarla al interior de la casa , tratando de hacer un milagro , para que Ikuko no se de cuenta del estado en que esta Serena .

Serena como pudo , se acerco al teléfono aun se sentía un poco mal , ya que no esperaba que Darien la volviera a llamar , acaso esto seria una señal del destino , acaso seria Darien el padre de su hijo , ella no creía en la casualidades , pero si era por creer en ellas Seiya perfectamente podría ser el padre ya que el la busco primero , alejo sus pensamientos de su cabeza y tomo aire , para poder contestar.

-Hola, dijo con voz temblorosa Serena

-Hola , Serena como estas , pregunto Darien

-Darien

-Serena , se que tal vez no quieras saber nada mas de mi , por todo lo que te hice ,pero quiero que entiendas todo lo que yo senti al enterarme ... al enterarme de que tu salias con mi mejor amigo, Serena perdoname dijo Chiba

-Darien ... soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón ... yo jamas quería hacer te daño , tu fuiste muy bueno conmigo y yo ... cometí un error.

-Y aun sigues con Seiya , pregunto Darien

-...

-Esta bien si no me lo quieres decir , lo entiendo , solo , llamaba para pedirte perdón y para contarte algo ... bueno no se si deba ... pero ... se que tal vez sonara un poco loco ... pero soñé contigo ... soñé que tu ... valla nunca pensé que seria tan difícil decirlo y menos por teléfono.

-Que ocurre Darien , que soñaste conmigo dijo Serena , mientras Mina estaba pegada a ella escuchando toda la conversacion

-Soñé que estabas embarazada ... es raro ... pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de llamarte y saber ... si es verdad o no.

-No! no ... exclamo Serena , yo no estoy embarazada ...

-Que alivio , dijo Darien... Bueno Serena , espero que te encuentres bien y ... nada olvídalo ,

Darien colgó el teléfono

-Hay amiga , que se me hace que el secreto de tu embarazo no podremos guardarlo por mucho tiempo, dijo Mina acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

 _ **Bueno chicas espero que les halla gustado el capitulo hoy , se que tal vez me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar , pero prometo que voy hacer lo posible para de aquí a abril terminarlo (jajaja broma), De quien creen que sera el Bebe , de Seiya o del vejete ...hagan sus apuestas .**_

 _ **Me despido por el momento y las invito a unirse a la pag de face Princesas Kou ... Monymoonkou**_


	10. Te Amo

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ ***Sera posible que después de hacerle daño a la persona amada , esta sea tan noble como para perdonar y volver a comenzar***_

 _ **Te Amo**_

Serena y Mina ya se encontraban en el departamento de esta ultima , ya habían acomodado todas las pertenencias de Serena, durante el trayecto a al departamento de Mina , ninguna de las dos menciono ni una sola palabra sobre el llamado de Darien .

-Serena , segura que te encuentras bien , pregunto Mina

-Si , dijo la rubia dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos Serena , sabes que no lo estas ademas reciviste esa llamada , dijo Mina

-No te preocupes Mina... aproposito no se supone que hoy habiamos quedado de salir con la chicas al karaoke , dijo Serena

-Si , pero no creo que en tu estado sea bueno salir , no se digo yo ... dijo Mina

-Mina estoy embarazada no enferma , vamos llama a las chicas y diles que lo de la salida va si o si, agrego Serena.

-Ok , como tu digas, dijo Mina rápidamente tomando el teléfono.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

-Vamos Seiya apurate , llegaremos tarde al karaoke , dijo Yaten un tanto fastidiado

-Calmate Yaten , seguro Seiya esta listo solo que lo hace para molestarte dijo Taiki

-Si asi es , dijo Seiya

-Por fin , dijo Yaten soplando un mechon de su cabello.

-Bueno apúrense los dos , quede de juntarme con Ami en el Karaoke , dijo Taiki.

-Ami , ella ira ... o sea las chicas también , pregunto Yaten

-Si así es , todas irán , dijo Taiki

-Y ella tambien , pregunto Yaten ,

-Si ... lo siento Seiya , pero Serena tambien ira , dijo Taiki

-No se preocupen , nosotros ya arreglamos nuestros problemas y ahora seremos amigos , dijo Seiya dando una risa fingida.

-Seguro que solo amigos , dijo Taiki

-Seiya no creo que seas tan tonto para tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra ...por que no invitas a Sonoko , digo últimamente los vi muy juntitos , dijo Yaten

-Creo que eso no es tu asunto enano y gracias al cielo ya me pude deshacer de esa mujer tan fastidiosa, dijo Seiya dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano

-Ya chicos basta de juego y vamos, agrego Taiki

Los tres jóvenes salieron del departamento , cargando algunos de sus instrumentos musicales , bajaron por el ascensor llegando al estacionamiento ahí se encontraba una camioneta con el logotipo de Three Lights. Los chicos pusieron sus cosas en el maletero y partieron rumbo al Karaoke "MoonBlack"

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Luego de que Mina llamara a todas las chicas , quedaron de acuerdo en que el discípulo del abuelo de Rei , Nicolas las llevaría al popular karaoke Moon Black , a Rei le pareció estupenda idea pero trato de disimular un poco su alegría, ay que hace mucho tiempo andaba detrás del chico de cabello castaño largo.

Luego de conducir por un par de minutos Nicolas y las chicas llegaron al concurrido karaoke , estaba atestado de gente pero como Mina era mas astuta que el resto había tratado de convencer al guardia para que las dejara pasar , teniendo buenos resultados.

-Valla Mina , como lo haces, dijo Lita

-Hacer que ? pregunto la rubia

-Vamos Mina tu sabes , como fue que le hiciste para que el guardia nos dejara pasar , pregunto Rei con los brazos cruzados

-Eso es un secreto , no hay nada que la Grandiosa Mina Aino no pueda hacer , dijo la rubia con una mano empuñada al cielo.

Mientras las tres chicas seguían su conversación , Ami la mas callada del grupo tomo del brazo a Serena y la llevo a un rincón del bar .

-Serena , necesito decirte algo dijo la peli azul.

-Si Ami , dijo Serena

-Esta noche Three Ligths tocaran aqui , lo siento creo que debi de habertelo dicho antes, dijo Ami

-Ami , no te preocupes , lo mio y lo de Seiya , ya es pasado ahora solo somos amigos , si es que a esto se le puede llamar amistad, dijo Serena

-Serena si tu quieres , nos vamos a otro lugar, dijo Ami

-No como crees , de seguro quieres ver a Taiki o me equivoco , dijo Serena dándole un codazo a Ami

-Hay Serena , dijo Ami sonrojada

Luego de esta pequeña platica las dos chicas se unieron al grupo, el ambiente en MonnBlack era fenomenal , buena música , buenas luces y buena compañía , Serena por un momento se estaba olvidando de todos sus problemas.

-Hola preciosa , que hace una jovencita como tu en un lugar como este , dijo una voz muy familiar para Serena.

-Haruka , grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos de su varonil amiga.

-Tranquila muñeca , dijo Haruka

-Y Michiru , pregunto la rubia mirando para todos lados.

-Ella se quedo en casa ya que mañana tiene una audicion muy importante y bueno yo la deje que descansara un poco y vine a divertirme un poco , dijo Haruka abrazando por la cintura a Serena

-Vamos las chicas estan por alla , dijo Serena dirigiendo a Haruka hasta una mesa , no muy alejada del escenario.

-Hola chicas , dijo Haruka

-Hola , dijieron todas al unisono

-Hola , Haruka dijo Nicolas estrechando su mano con la rubia.

El grupo se puso a conversar mientras pedían algunos tragos , Mina sin que nadie se diera cuenta cada vez que Serena iba a dar un sorbo de su trago esta lo se lo quitaba , pero la rubia cada vez que iba al baño pasaba por la barra y tomaba un trago a escondida de su amiga.

Seiya y los demás ya se encontraban en el escenario , estaban arreglando todo para su presentación , Seiya ya se había dado cuenta de que Serena estaba en una mesa cerca del escenario , mentiría si hubiera dicho en ese instante que no le importaba la presencia de la rubia , lucia bellizima seria tal vez producto de su embarazo tal vez o al parecer el estar lejos de el le hacia bien , se veía contenta animada , parecía otra Serena una muy diferente a la Serena de que el se enamoro.

-Serena te ocurre algo , pregunto Mina un poco preocupada.

-No , nada yo estoy perfecto dijo Serena con gran seguridad .

-Serena estuviste tomando , pregunto Mina enojada

-Hay Mina , déjala Serena sabe lo que hace dijo Lita

-Hace le caso a Lita - Mina y déjame tranquila un momento por favor , dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro.

-Bueno Serena si eso es lo que quieres , dijo Mina levantándose de la mesa .

-A donde vas , dijo Serena preocupada

-Voy al baño , dijo Mina alejándose del grupo

-Que le pasa a Mina , pregunto Ami

-No lo se , dijo Serena

-Bueno salud por la amistad dijo Lita,

-Salud dijieron todos la unisono

-Atención chicos y chicas , dejamos en este escenario al grupo Three Lights , un aplauso para ellos por favor , dijo el animador .

Enseguida toda la gente puso sus miradas en el escenario , Serena inmediatamente busco con la mirada a Seiya y ahí estaba el , tan guapo , tan bello un sueño , un sueño del que ella ya no era parte .

-Hola a todos muy buenas noches , dijo Taiki

-Esta noche traemos un nuevo tema , es un cover de una famosa banda , espero les guste , dijo Yaten

La melodía comenzó a sonar , Mina salio rápidamente del baño y se acerco al resto de sus amigos, su corazón latió al ver al peliplateado se veía hermoso , lo mismo paso con Ami aunque ella era la única de las tres que si tenia algo con Taiki , pero por el momento era un secreto .

 _Abriste una ventana_

 _Despertando una_ _ilusión_

 _Cegando por completo mi_ _razón_

 _Mantuve la esperanza_

 _Conociendo tu interior_

 _Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

 _Probé_ _de la manzana por amor_

Mientras Yaten y Taiki tocaban concentradamente , Seiya no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Serena , cada palabra que salia de su boca era para ella , era lo que el sentía en esos momentos.

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tu_

 _Quiero ser yo el fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _Por que siempre soy yo_

 _El de la mala suerte_

Serena estaba hipnotizada mirando al escenario , como le dolía ver a Seiya tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos , se maldecía así misma por haber alejado al amor de su vida , por que eso era Seiya el amor de su vida , que equivocada estuvo al involucrase con Darien .

 _Vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

 _Me duele ser solo tu_ _diversión_

 _Dices que me amas_

 _Que no hay nadie como yo_

 _Que soy el dueño de tu_ _corazón_

 _Pero alguien mas esta en tu_ _habitación_

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tu_

 _Quiero ser yo el fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _Por que siempre soy yo_

 _El de la mala suerte_

 _Y no , no pasa nada_

 _Si el amor no es perfecto_

 _Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

 _Y no , para que pedir_ _perdón_

 _No es correcto_

 _No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

 _No soy el dueño de tu_ _corazón_

 _Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tu_

 _Quiero ser yo el fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _Por que siempre soy yo_

 _El de la mala suerte_

-Gracias a todos , por asistir esta noche , dijo Taiki

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse , todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas de ver al grupo Three Lights , todas menos Serena.

-Te ocurre algo preciosa, pregunto Haruka al ver a Serena llorando.

-A ... no nada , es solo que me acorde de algo, dijo Serena

-Sabes que a mi no me engañas, que te ocurre ... todo marcha bien con tu novio, pregunto Haruka en forma despectiva refiriéndose a Seiya .

-A ti no te puedo mentir , el y yo ya no estamos juntos , se acabo Haruka , dijo Serena derramando un par de lagrimas.

-Nunca me gusto ese tipo para ti , dijo Haruka abrazando a Serena.

-Haruka el no tuvo la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara , dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

-Que me estas queriendo decir , pregunto Haruka

-Yo ... yo tuve la culpa ... yo lo engañe, dijo Serena

-Preciosa , no se que decirte

-No tienes que decir nada , dijo Serena.

-Quieres que nos vallamos , pregunto Haruka

-No , estamos aquí para divertirnos y eso haremos , dijo Serena tomando a Haruka del brazo llevándola a a la pista de baile.

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

-Seiya te sientes bien hermano , pregunto Taiki

-Si ... por que lo preguntas , agrego Seiya

-Por que pude notar las miradas que tu y Serena se daban, tu todavía la amas , dijo Taiki

-Y si eso fuera así que caso tiene ya , dijo Seiya

-Seiya , dijo Taiki

-Taiki , deja a Seiya en paz , el ya sufrido mucho por culpa de esa niñita , dijo Yaten enojado

-Ya dejen de estar peleando por mi culpa ... por que mejor no vamos a divertirnos , dijo Seiya tomando de los hombros a sus dos hermanos.

-Esta bien respondieron los dos al unisono.

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

En la pista de baile se encontraba, Rei bailando con Nicolas , Lita y Andrew , que casualmente había llegado a aquel lugar , Mina y Haruka , mientras que Serena estaba sentada platicando con Ami.

-Sabes Serena , no se si es mi idea , pero últimamente te e notado un tanto rara, dijo Ami

-Ami , creo que debo contarte algo muy importante , dijo Serena

-De que se trata pregunto Ami con mucha curiosidad

Serena estaba a punto de confesarle a su amiga que estaba embarazada , pero fue interrumpida por la voz mas hermosa del mundo.

-Hola Bombon , dijo Seiya

-Seiya , dijo Serena

-Hola , chicas dijeron Taiki y Yaten

-Hola chicos, dijo Ami

-Que haces aquí Bombon , pregunto Seiya

-Vine a divertirme un momento , dijo Serena huyendo de la penetrante mirada azul zafiro de Seiya.

-Y si viniste a divertirte que haces aquí sentada ... ven vamos a bailar , dijo Seiya jalándola con cuidado hacia la pista de baile.

-Seiya espera , dijo Serena mientras le seguía el paso

-Que ocurre Bombon , acaso no quieres bailar con tu amigo , pregunto Seiya.( maldición otra vez tuve que nombrar la palabra amigo)

-Si claro , como decirle que no aun amigo ( si eso es lo que somos solo amigos)

Justo en ese momento cambiaron la música y comenzó a sonar una muy romántica de esas que te invitan a acercarte mas a tu pareja , casi sintiendo los latidos del corazón ajeno. Seiya tomo a Serena por la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo , Serena poso sus brazos tras el cuello de chico mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la balada , no pronunciando ni una sola palabra , por un instante todo el mundo desapareció , solo existían ellos dos , era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, entonces el termino de la música los llevo a la realidad.

-Lo siento dijo Seiya

-No tienes por que disculparte solo fue un baile , como amigos aclaro Serena

-Entonces que te parece si mañana tu y yo pasamos el día juntos , pregunto Seiya

-Me estas pidiendo una cita , pregunto Serena con una ceja arqueada

-Los amigos no tienen citas lo recuerdas, dijo Seiya

-Si claro, dijo Serena

-Entonces te espero mañana a las 11 en el parque , dijo Seiya .

-Ahí estaré , dijo Serena

-Nos vemos pronto Bomboncito , dijo Seiya despidiéndose con una mano

-Adiós mi querido Seiya , dijo casi en susurro Serena...

 _Que les parece nuestro Seiya y Serena ahora son amigos , volverá todo a ser como lo fue en algún momento , por el bien mio tiene que ser así , ya que estoy bajo amenaza , jajajaja , bueno espero de todo corazón que disfruten de este capitulo ._

 _No se olviden de leer mis otros fics ._

 _-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas - S &S ( Terminado)_

 _-Mujer contra Mujer - H &M ( En proceso)_

 _-Labios Compartidos S &S ( Songfic)_

 _Y próximamente un nuevo Fic , obviamente sera un Serena y Seiya ._

 _Ademas no se olviden de unirse a las paginas de face_ _ **Princesas Kou - Seiya Kou...**_ Muchas gracias por su atencion nos leemos pronto ... Monymoonkou


	11. Mi Cita Con Seiya

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ ***Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar***_

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mi Cita Con Seiya**_

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque numero 10 , por primera vez en su vida había llegado antes de la hora acordada, sonreía al pensar que tan solo había dormido un par de horas solo por los nervios que tenia al saber que estaría sola con Seiya , solo serian los dos igual que antes.

Traía puesto una polera celestes con mangas blancas y un pantalón corto color mostaza , acompañado de unos zapatos celestes con blanco con un delicado tacón. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa , hace mucho que no estaba con Seiya a solas .

-Hola Bombón , te hice esperar? pregunto Seiya quien se iba acercando a Serena quien aun seguía sentada.

-Hola Seiya ... a decir verdad si lo hiciste , pero solo un poco , sonrió Serena amablemente.

Seiya estaba vestido con unos , jeans , una polera a rayas negra con amarilla , unas alpargatas , un gorro rojo y sus clásicos lentes oscuros , que utilizaba para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo.

-Bueno Bombón a donde te gustaría que fuéramos , pregunto Seiya .

-Me gustaría ir al zoológico , dijo Serena

-Pues bien vamos , dijo Seiya

Ambos chicos se pusieron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde Seiya había dejado estacionado su automóvil. Durante todo el camino Seiya iba contándole a Serena anèctodas de sus giras con Three Lights y las miles de cartas que recibían a diario de sus admiradoras , Serena aunque sentía un poco de celos al imaginarse cientos de chicas tocando a su ex novio solo se limitaba a sonreír y le ponía atención a cada palabra que el apuesto joven decia.

-Bueno Bombón llegamos , dijo Seiya deteniendo el auto.

Seiya bajo del auto y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto a Serena quien le extendió la mano para bajar.

-Valla que eres un caballero , dijo Serena en tono burlon

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Bombón , dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo , logrando que la rubia se sonrojara de sobremanera.

\- ...

-Por que te pones tan nerviosa le dijo Seiya notando el sonrojo de Serena.

-Solo que me parecio raro lo que dijste, agrego Serena

-Y que dije ? pregunto Seiya

-Eso de que había muchas cosas que yo no conocía de ti , dijo Serena poniendo un brazo tras su cabeza.

-No me había fijado en lo que yo mismo había dicho , dijo Seiya ahora sonrojado .

-Mejor por no entramos rápido antes de que esto se llene ,dijo Serena poniéndose a caminar.

-Si creo que es buena idea , dijo Seiya siguiéndole el paso.

Una vez en la entrada del zoológico Seiya como buen caballero pago las entradas , luego de obtener los boletos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar , la primera parada fueron las jirafas , Serena veía como niña pequeña el largo cuello de estos animales, luego siguieron con los rinocerontes ,la rubia se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que veía un animal así , Seiya solo la observaba y sonreía embelesado sin que ella lo pudiera notar , eso era lo tanto amaba de Serena , le gustaba ver como la chica disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida , ninguna de las chicas con las que alguna vez salio abría aceptado tener una cita en un zoológico , lo hubieran encontrado poco romántico y hasta mezquino de su parte , pero para su suerte Serena no era , no ella era así ,era única , su dulce Bombón.

-Y a donde quieres ir ahora Bombón , pregunto Seiya mientras Serena observaba a los osos pandas.

-Me gustaría ir a comer , dijo la rubia sin quitar la vista en los animales.

-Esta bien a decir verdad yo también muero de hambre dijo Seiya poniendo una mano sobre su estomago.

-Mira alla hay un puesto de hamburguesas , dijo Serena

-Perfecto , es mi comida favorita , dijo Seiya

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando para acercarse al puesto de comida rápida , cuando Serena comenzó a sentirse mal, cosa que Seiya noto rápidamente.

-Bombón , te encuentras bien pregunto Seiya mientras tomaba a Serena de la cintura para que esta no cayera al suelo.

-Si , estoy bien dijo Serena

-Pues yo te veo muy palida , dijo Seiya

-Tal vez debe ser por que no tome desayuno , dijo Serena mintiendo.

-Segura que es eso o me estas ocultando algo jovencita , dijo Seiya sonriendo tiernamente.

-Claro que no te oculto nada dijo exaltada Serena

-Bueno ... Bombón solo era una broma no tienes por que enojarte ... ( me habían dicho que las embarazadas cambian de humor , pero Bombón se pasa), dijo Seiya

Seiya y Serena se acercaron al puesto de comida , Serena miro a Seiya y luego al vendedor. antes de pedir su orden foto sus manos...

-Señor quiero cuatro ordenes de hamburguesas con queso , dos refresco .

-Bombòn , grcias , dijo Seiya

-De que hablas , dijo Serena

-Por que pediste todo lo que yo quería comer, dijo Seiya.

-Seiya lo que acabo de pedir es solo para mi , dijo la rubia tomando una bolsa con todas las cosas que había pedido.

-Bombón! exclamo Seiya al ver como la rubia se alejaba y tomaba asiento en una banca cercana.

-Usted va a pagar verdad , pregunto el vendedor , si claro , dijo Seiya abriendo su billetera y pasando un billete.

-Yo solo quiero una hamburguesa y un refresco , dijo Seiya amablemente al vendedor.

Una vez que el vendedor le paso su pedido a Seiya este lo tomo y se acerco a donde estaba Serena sentada. Mientras comiean Seiya miraba de reojo a la rubia quien practicamente deborava sus alimentos , se preguntaba si acaso su hijo tambien seria como ella , solo sonrio a darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando.

-De que te ríes , pregunto la rubia quien noto la risa del apuesto joven.

-De nada , solo me preguntaba como seria un hijo tuyo , dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a Serena.

-Y ... por ... que piensas en esas cosas dijo Serena obviamente nerviosa.

-Solo que me gustaria ... nada olvidalo , dijo Seiya

-Seiya yo , dijo Serena

-Si , respondio el chico entusiasmado creyendo que la rubia le diria la verdad.

-Yo ...

-Si tu , Bombon , dijo Seiya

-Quiero ir al baño , dijo la rubia tapandose la boca y caminando rapidamente en direccion al baño.

-Bombón espera , dijo Seiya quien trataba de seguir rápidamente sus pasos.

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Serena se encontraba en el baño , estaba vomitando , pero sabia perfectamente que su malestar no era por todo lo que había comido , si no por otra cosa, solo quería que Seiya no notara nada raro en ella , pero seria una tarea un poco difícil , ya que cada media hora tenia que ir al baño , ya fuera a orinar o a vomitar.

-Señorita , le dijo Seiya a una chica que estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

-Si digame , respondio la chica amablemente

-Me puede hacer un favor ... mire mi novia lleva media hora en el baño y bueno quiero saber como esta ella , es que sentía un poco mal .

-Usted quiere que yo le pregunte a ella como se siente, pregunto la chica

-Si fuera tan amable , dijo Seiya sonriendo seductoramente.

-Esta bien , como se llama su novia , pregunto la joven pero antes que Seiya pudiera decir algo la voz de Serena los interrumpio.

-Seiya ,dijo Serena un poco molesta al ver que Seiya estaba conversando con una chica.

-Bombón te encuentras bien pregunto Seiya acercándose a Serena... Gracias señorita pero mi novia ya llego .

-De nada dijo la chica quien le guiño un ojo

-Como que tu novia , pregunto Serena con cara de sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que ella se me acerco al verme solo , ya sabes nadie se puede resistir al ver a un hombre tan atractivo como yo , dijo Seiya acomodase los lentes .

-Si como no , dijo Serena

-Pero aun no me has dicho como te sientes , pregunto Seiya.

-Mejor , creo que comi demasiado , dijo Serena tocandose el vientre.

-Pero ahora te sientes mejor dijo Seiya , quien al ver como Serena tocaba su vientre puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de la rubia.

Serena se quedo viendo a Seiya mientras el seguía con su mano puesta sobre la que ella tenia en su vientre , seria posible que el supiera que ella estaba embarazada , pero como eso seria imposible , a menos, que la bocona de su amiga Mina se lo hubiera dicho , pero de ser así Seiya ya se lo hubiera dicho.

-Bombòn mira una maquina de peluches , dijo Seiya

-Yo quiero uno dijo Serena tomando del brazo a Seiya.

-Yo sacare uno para ti Bombon , dijo Seiya

-Quiero ese oso rosado , agrego la rubia

Seiya deposito una moneda en la ranura de la maquina , tomo la palanca y la comenzó a mover lenta pero seguramente , hasta que las pinzas de la maquina atraparon al pequeño osito rosado que tanto quería la rubia.

-Taran , dijo Seiya cuando tomo el oso en sus manos.

-Bravo , dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que aplaudía.

-No hay cosa imposible para el gran Seiya Kou , dijo Seiya acomodadose el cabello.

-Eres un engreído , dijo Serena arqueando una ceja.

-Toma Bombón, esto es para ti , dijo Seiya extendiendo su mano para pasarla el peluche.

-Muchas gracias , dijo Serena mirando con ternura el regalo de Seiya, inmediatamente se lo colgó en su polera.

-Y ahora que haremos , dijo Seiya

\- Que te aparece si vamos por un algodón y unos refrescos, dijo Serena con una enorme sonrisa.

-(Seiya miro a Serena con cara de susto)

-No me mires asi , tanto caminar me abrio el apetito nuevamente , dijo Serena

-jajajaj, Seiya rió y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amada.

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S &

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

-Muchas gracias por todo Seiya la pase muy bien , dijo Serena

-Me alegro mucho que te hallas divertido , dijo Seiya mirando a Serena.

-No quieres pasar un momento , dijo Serena invitando a Seiya a pasar a su casa.

-Si me encantaria dijo Seiya

En la casa no había nadie , los padres de Serena estaban en una reunión del trabajo de Kenji y Sammy se encontraba en la casa de un amiguito de la escuela , así que los chicos estaban solos.

-Y bueno Seiya , quieres un refresco , un te , pregunto Serena nerviosamente al ver que Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Bombón ... yo dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Serena

-Seiya , dijo la rubia la sentir las manos de Seiya tomando las suyas.

-Sabes yo nunca me podre olvidar de ti ... no importa lo que hallas echo , siempre te amare , eres mi primer y único amor, dijo Seiya acercándose mas y mas a Serena.

-Yo , tambien te amo , dijo Serena rompiendo aun mas el poco espacio que los separaba .

Seiya y Serena estaban tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas , estaban a punto de besar sus labios , cuando fueron interrumpidos abruptamente , el teléfono estaba sonando .

-Valla que inoportuno , dijo Seiya poniéndose una mano tras la nuca.

-Si , dijo Serena ... Seiya por mientras que voy a la cocina por unos refrescos puedes contestar el telefono, dijo Serena

-Pero Bombòn , lo correcto es que tu contestes es tu casa... dijo Seiya

-Vamos Seiya , de seguro deben ser mis papas ... les dara gusto saber que tu estas acompañandome, dijo Serena

-Esta bien , dijo Seiya acercandose al telefono ...- Hola , dijo Seiya

-Hola ... se encontrara Serena, pregunto la voz del otro lado del telefono.

-Si , de parte de quien , pregunto Seiya amablemente.

-De parte de Darien , dijo este

-(Seiya se quedo mudo )

-Quien es dijo , Serena con los vasos de refresco en la mano.

-Es Darien dijo Seiya con tono molesto... creo que sera mejor que me valla.

-Seiya espera, dijo Serena dejando los vasos en la mesa... Pero ya era tarde , cuando ella salio , Seiya ya se habia ido en su auto.

-Rayos ... ahora como arreglare esto , dijo Serena mientras se acercaba al telefono .

Al llegar ala lado del aparato lo tomo y colgó , ni siquiera quiso saludar a Darien , ya no quería escucharlo ni saber de el nunca mas , menos ahora de que Seiya le había dicho que la amaba tanto como ella a el.

 **Perdón** **, perdón por la tardarme tanto en actualizar , prometo que por lo menos actualizare una vez por semana , espero de todo corazón les guste este capitulo .**

 **Y no se olviden de visitar mi pag de face.**

 **"Princesas Kou "... Monymoonkou**

 **Tambien les hago una invitacion para leer mis otros fics.**

 **-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas**

 **-Mujer contra Mujer**

 **-Labios Compartidos**


	12. Siempre Estaré Contigo

**_Aclaración_** _ **:Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes sin embargo la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 _ **Siempre Estaré Contigo**_

Seiya había caminado un par de cuadras hasta llegar a su departamento , ahí estaban sus hermanos Yaten y Taiki , que al ver al pelinegro no dudaron en preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Seiya que pasa , pregunto Yaten

-...

-Seiya te estoy hablando , agrego Yaten

-Déjame en paz , dijo Seiya lanzandole un cojín en la cabeza.

-Yaten , dijo Taiki mirando intensivamente al peliplateado.

-Esta bien , dijo Yaten

-Seiya por favor puedes decirnos que te ocurre , dijo Taiki.

-Serena , dijo Seiya

-Otra vez esa niña , dijo Yaten

-(Taiki nuevamente le lanzo una mirada a Yaten , para que se callara)

-Si , lo siento , dijo Yaten

-Seiya, continua por favor , dijo Taiki

-Serena y yo tuvimos una cita , todo estaba bien hasta que llegamos a sus casa y bueno , estuvimos a punto de besarnos hasta que el teléfono sonó , Serena me pidió que lo contestara y para mi desgracia era Darien , dijo el pelinegro.

-Valla , que mal plan de Darien llamar a Serena , dijo Yaten

-Tal vez la llamo en plan de amigos , dijo Taiki

-No lo se , dijo Seiya

-Como que no lo sabes , a caso Serena no te dijo nada, agrego el peli castaño

-No le di tiempo de que me explicara nada , ademas ella no tiene nada que explicarme ... solo quisiera olvidarme de ella , pero no puedo , dijo Seiya

-Por que no puedes , hay muchas chicas que pagarían por estar contigo , dijo Yaten

-No puedo ,por que a mi solo me importa ella y por que ademas , ella esta ... embarazada, agrego Seiya

-Que! exclamaron los hermanos Kou al unisono

-Seiya estas jugandonos una broma no es verdad , dijo Taiki

-No, Taiki , es verdad Serena esta embarazada , voy hacer padre dijo Seiya

-Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que ese hijo también pueda ser de Darien

-No me recuerdes eso , por favor , dijo Seiya

-Aunque no lo quieras recordar las cosas son así , has hablado con Serena respecto a esa posibilidad, dijo Taiki.

-Serena no sabe que yo estoy al tanto de su embarazo, dijo Seiya

-Y como te enteraste pregunto Taiki

-Esa pregunta esta de sobra, seguramente Mina te lo dijo , agrego el peliplateado.

-Mina no me dijo nada , agrego Seiya

-Y entonces como fue que lo supiste , dijo Taiki

Seiya les contó todo sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Serena y como fue que ella se hizo unos exámenes que extravió y el encontró , siendo de esa manera como se entero del embarazo de la niña de odangos.

-Que piensas hacer , pregunto Yaten con un tono de seriedad.

-No lo se , dijo Seiya

-Como que no lo sabes , dijo Taiki

-Si , Taiki , no se que voy hacer , me da miedo ilusionarme con el hecho de ser padre y que después ...

-Te enteres de que ese niño o es tuyo , termino por decir Yaten

-Si , ese es el mio que tengo ...dijo Seiya

-Seiya , dime una cosa , agrego Taiki

-Si , dijo Seiya observando a su hermano mayor.

-Tu amas a Serena , pregunto el pelicastaño

-La amo mas que ami vida , dijo Seiya

-Entonces no tienes por que tener miedo ... y si ese niño no llegara a ser tuyo , vas a cerrarte a la posibilidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amas , dijo Taiki

-Taiki , dijo Seiya

-Seiya lucha por el amor de Serena y de ese niño , se que harás lo correcto , dijo el pelicastaño arreglándose los anteojos.

-Gracias hermano ,dijo Seiya... mañana mismo hablare con mi Bombón

 _ **S &S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S**_

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Serena se encontraba en el living de su casa , su padre Kenji ya había notado que su pequeña princesa estaba un poco rara.

-Hija , dijo Kenji

-Si , dijo Serena

-Te ocurre algo ,pregunto el padre de Serena

-Nada , por que dijo Serena , dando una risa fingida

-Últimamente te noto un poco extraña, dijo el hombre

-Son ideas tuyas , papa, dijo Serena un poco nerviosa

-Papa , deja a la niña , seguro se peleo con su novio , dijo Ikuko muy segura

-Es eso , pregunto Kenji

-Si es eso , dijo Serena.

La familia Tsukino estaba apunto de pasar a la mesa para cenar cuando el timbre sonó , Sammy fue quien tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que sus padres lo obligaron .

-Hola , dijeron 4 chicas al unisono

-Hola , dijo Sammy nervioso al ver a Ami ( siempre le había gustado la dulzura de la peliazul)..

-Sammy , estará Serena , pregunto Mina

-Si , la tonta de mi hermana esta allá , dijo Sammy apuntando a Serena quien aun estaba sentada en el sofá del living... -Pasen dijo Sammy.

-Serena tienes visitas ,

-(Serena rápidamente se puso de pie , pensó que tal vez era Seiya) a chicas eran ustedes , dijo Serena cambiando la expresión de su cara.

-Esperabas a alguien mas dijo Rei

-No , a nadie dijo Serena poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.

-Buenas noches señor y señora Tsukino , dijo Mina

-Hola Mina , hola chicas , agrego la mama de Serena

-Desean cenar con nosotros dijo amablemente Kenji

-Muchas gracias señor , dijeron las chica sal unisono

Así todos se sentaron a cenar , la mama de serena no era muy bueno para la cocina , eso era lo que Serena había heredado de su madre , Lita se ofreció para ayudarla un poco .La cena termino , las chicas ayudaron a limpiar los trastes y dejar todo ordenado .

-Muchas gracias señora Ikuko, estuvo muy deliciosa la cena , dijo Rei

-Gracias , pero todo fue obra de Lita , ella realmente es muy buena cocinera , dijo Ikuko

-Muchas gracias , dijo la castaña sonrojada.

-Ojala la tonta de Serena supiera hacer un par de huevos , el día que se case su pobre marido morirá de hambre , dijo Sammy causando la risa de todos y el enojo de Serena.

\- Serena necesitamos hablar , dijo Lita

-Si claro , vamos a mi habitación , dijo Serena... Mama las chicas y yo vamos a estar un poco ocupadas , agrego la rubia .

-Vallan tranquilas , dijo Ikuko.

Las cinco chicas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia , para suerte de Serena todo estaba en orden .

-Y este milagro , dijo Mina

-A que te refieres , dijo Serena

-A que tu habitación este ordenada , dijo Mina

-Serena , por que no nos dijiste lo que te estaba pasando , dijo Lita

-De que hablan , dijo Serena

-Serena ya lo sabemos todo , dijo Rei

-Que es lo que saben , dijo Serena mirando fijamente a Mina

-Lo siento Sere, pero tuve que decircelos, dijo Mina

-Serena ya sabemos que estas embarazada, dijo Ami

-Chicas ...dijo Serena

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras , dijo Lita

-Si Serena , aunque seas una tonta eres nuestra amiga , dijo Rei

-Seiya lo sabe , dijo Ami

-...

-Serena , creo que es muy importante que el lo sepa , es el padre o no ?

-Serena ... que ocurre ... Seiya es el padre

-No lo se , dijo Serena... -Cuando estuve con Darien tampoco me cuide , dijo Serena avergonzada

-Realmente eres una tonta , dijo Rei molesta

-Bueno , entonces las posibilidades de que Seiya sea el padre es de un 50% , dijo Ami...- Pero aun así el debe saberlo ,

-Aunque el bebe no tenga un padre , tendrá muchas tías que lo consentirán dijo Mina

-Mina tiene razón , dijo Lita

-Muchas gracias chicas dijo Serena abrazando a sus amigas.

-Te queremos mucho , dijeron las cuatro al unisono.

-Y yo a ustedes, dijo Serena.

-Serena , dijo Ami

-Si dime , agrego la rubia

-Creo que debes hablar con Seiya , el sabrá entender dijo la peliazul.

-Así lo haré dijo Serena

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

Ya era de mañana , Serena ya se encontraba en la escuela había llegado puntualmente ya que las chicas decidieron pasar por ella todos los días y que cuidarían de ella pase lo que pase.

-Chicas creo que no es necesario que pasen por mi todos los días , dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su salón de clases.

-Serena ya hablamos de eso dijo Lita

-A demás no es ninguna molestia al contrario , nosotras disfrutamos de tu compañía, dijo Ami

-Se los agradezco mucho , dijo Serena mientras entraba a la sala , pero alguien la tomo sorpresivamente del brazo.

-Podemos hablar ?

-Seiya, dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a la figura masculina que se encontraba tras de ella.

-Necesito que hablamos dijo Seiya

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante , dijo la rubia

-Pues bien , que te parece si en el recreo nos juntamos en la azotea , dijo Seiya

-Me parece bien , dijo la rubia

-Entonces te estaré esperando ahí , no tardes mucho Bomboncito , dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba para entrar al salón.

Serena , Seiya y las chicas ya se encontraban en el salón de clases ahí las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad , Seiya como siempre esta sentado tras la rubia , que de reojo volteaba a ver al muchacho de ojos azul zafiro, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. La timbre sonó ya era la hora del recreo , Seiya rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salio del salón , Serena por su parte hacia lo mismo , tomo todas sus cosas y salio.

-A donde vas , pregunto muy curiosa Mina

-A juntarme con Seiya , dijo Serena

-Suerte , dijo Lita quien escucho lo que la rubia le dijo a Mina

-Gracias , dijo Serena

-Serena espera , dijo Mina

-Si , pregunto la rubia

-Prométeme una cosa , dijo Mina

-Cual , pregunto Serena arqueando una ceja

-Que me contaras todo , dijo la rubia

-Minaaaa, dijo Lita con tono de molestia

-Hay solo era una broma , dijo Mina

Serena salio del salón , rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea , al llegar al punto de encuentro se dio cuenta que Seiya ya estaba esperándola .

-Te hice esperar , dijo Serena

-No para nada dijo Seiya en tono sarcástico... la puntualidad nunca a sido una de tus virtudes agrego el apuesto joven.

-Jajaja , que gracioso , dijo Serena enojada

-Te había dicho que te vez muy linda cuando te enojas , dijo Seiya

-...

-Pero bueno vinimos a hablar , dijo Seiya cambiando el tema

-Si , afirmo Serena

\- Quien parte tu o yo , dijo Seiya

-Tu , dijo Serena

-Vamos Bombón , yo soy un caballero y por lo tanto tu debes empezar

-Esta bien dijo Serena

-Te escucho , dijo Seiya mirando fijamente los ojos azul cielo que también lo miraban

-Se que nuestra historia no ha sido del todo normal y que tal vez he cometido muchos errores , pero quiero que sepas , que jamas me voy a arrepentir de haberme entregado a ti , lo que hice lo hice por amor . Aunque tu nunca mas quieras estar conmigo yo siempre te amare , por que ya eres parte de mi y por que tu recuerdo siempre me seguirá donde quiera que valla, dijo Serena dando un suspiro.

-Bombón por que me dices eso ahora , dijo Seiya

-Seiya , dijo Serena tomando las manos del joven.

-Que te ocurre , dijo Seiya preocupado

-Seiya yo estoy embarazada , dijo Serena sin titubear

-...

-No me vas a decir nada , dijo Serena

\- Ya lo sabia , dijo Seiya apretando las manos de la rubia

-Como que lo sabias , dijo Serena sorprendida

-Es una larga historia, dijo Seiya poniendo una mano en su cabeza... Sabes desde que me entere no he parado de sonreír y agradecerle a la vida por el maravilloso regalo que me ha dado , agrego el pelinegro

-Seiya , sabes que este bebe...pue, Seiya puso un dedo en los labios de Serena

-Bombón ese bebe es mio , ya lo amo sin conocerlo , no me quites la ilucion , te lo pido por favor , dijo Seiya besando las manos de Serena

-Te amo tanto , dijo Serena abrazando al joven

-Yo te amo mas , dijo Seiya... Se que tal vez esto no va hacer fácil , pero si estamos juntos , las cosas pueden ser distintas ... Serena quieres volver a ser mi novia , dijo Seiya

-Yo... claro que quiero , dijo Serena abalanzándose a los brazos del chico .

Seiya tomo de las manos a Serena y la ayudo a ponerse de pie , acaricio suavemente sus mejillas limpiando algunas lagrimas que habían escapado de los bellos ojos de la chica rubia, la tomo por la cintura con mucha delicadeza y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Serena quien respondió a la brevedad pero de manera mas apasionada , como extrañaba los dulces besos de Seiya , su olor , su forma de ser , su respiración , amaba todo del chico y quien no si era sumamente guapo y caballero , Seiya era el sueño de cualquier chica y el sueño de ella, que ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

Serena y Seiya abandonaron la azotea de la mano , bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron al grupo que los estaba esperando expectantes,.

-Y ? pregunto Mina

-No seas metiche , dijo Yaten regañando a la rubia

-Y ? que pregunto Seiya

-Se reconciliaron o no , nuevamente Mina

-Siiiii , dijo Serena muy entusiasmada

-Que bien , dijo Lita

-Me alegro mucho , dijo Taiki

-Ya era hora , dijo Yaten

-Felicidades , agrego Ami

-Esto hay que festejarlo , dijo Mina

-Buena idea , dijo Yaten

 _ **S &S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S **_

_**Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 _ **S &S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S **_

-Seiya como se lo diremos a mis padres , dijo Serena

-Bombón no te preocupes por eso , yo me haré cargo dijo el joven

-No se que haría sin ti , dijo Serena aferrándose al brazo de Seiya

-Ni yo sin ti , eres mi luna , la luz de tu mirada llena mi vida , solo tu sonrisa me basta para ser feliz, dijo Seiya con el romanticismo que lo caracterizaba

-Me encanta todo lo que dices , dijo Serena

Seiya tomo a Serena de su cara y la beso lentamente mientras ella cruzo su brazos tras el cuello del joven y se acerco mas a el perdiéndose el la miel de sus adictivos besos. Como los había extrañado.

-Seiya dijo Serena rompiendo la bella atmósfera que se había formado

-Dime , Bombón , dijo dulcemente Seiya

-Tu ... crees que debería hablar con Darien y decirle ... decirle sobre mi embarazo. dijo Serena

-Bombón ... creo que esa decisión es solo tuya , se que harás lo correcto ... por el momento debemos pensar como se lo diremos a tus padres , dijo Seiya.

-(Serena asintió con una sonrisa)

-Te amo , Bombón , dijo Seiya

-Y yo a ti , mi amado Seiya.

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 **Un mes después ...**

Seiya y Serena ya habían conversados con los padres de esta , para su suerte ellos habían tomado de muy buena forma la noticia , eso aliviaba mucho a Serena y también a Seiya , solo les habían dicho que en cuanto acabaran la escuela deberían casarse para darle un hogar como corresponde a ese niño o niña que venia en camino.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación , se estaba vistiendo para irse a la escuela , cuando siente los gritos de sus mamá.

-Serenaaa, apúrate Seiya te está esperando , grito Ikuko...- Disculpa Seiya pero, Serena siempre ha sido un tanto floja para levantarse, agrgo Ikuko

-No se preocupe Ikuko , yo esperaría una vida completa a mi Bombón , dijo Seiya

-Y ya han pensado en el nombre que le pondrán al bebe , pregunto Ikuko

-Aun no lo hemos pensado , Bombón solo tiene dos meses y medio , dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-Pero por como a engordado pareciera que tuviera cuatro , dijo Ikuko

-Aun así se ve bellisima dijo Seiya

-Se nota que estas enamorado , dijo Ikuko.

Serena venia bajando las escaleras , su uniforme ya casi no le quedaba bueno , en realidad había engordado mucho , pero en parte la culpa la tenia Seiya que la consentía en todo y ademas la hacia comer cada dos horas , para que el niño naciera sano , decia el.

-Por fin , dijo Ikuko

-Lo siento ,dijo Serena llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

-Nos vamos Bombón dijo Seiya

-Si , dijo Serena tomando la mano de su novio

-Adiós señora Ikuko , dijo Seiya

-Adiós mamá, dijo Serena

-Adiós chicos , cuídense y Seiya cuídala mucho , dijo Ikuko.

-No se preocupe , dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo.

Seiya se acerco a la puerta del copiloto de su automóvil para que Serena subiera , después se dio media vuelta para poder subir .

-Y dime Bombón como dormiste anoche , pregunto Seiya

-Muy bien , solo que me gustaría dormir un poco mas , dijo Serena bostezando .

-Es normal que las embarazadas tengan mas sueño de lo habitual , dijo Seiya

-Y tu como sabes todo eso ? pregunto Serena

-Lo leí en una revista , dijo Seiya ... A propósito , te tengo un regalo , dijo Seiya

-Que es? pregunto Serena

-(Seiya abrió la guantera de su automóvil y saco un Bombón ) Toma un bombón para una Bombón , dijo Seiya

-Gracias , dijo Serena , llevándose el bombón a la boca ... auch , dijo Serena tocándose un diente... Pero que rayos es esto dijo Serena , sacando una sortija de su boca.

-(Seiya paro su automóvil) Serena Tsukino ... mi amada Bombón , quieres ser mi esposa pregunto Seiya .

-Que! exclamo Serena

-Lo que escuchaste Bombón ,... quieres ser mi esposa? pregunto Seiya

-(Serena comenzo a llorar ) Claro que si , dijo Serena

-Bombón , no llores , dijo Seiya limpiando las lagrimas de la rubia.

-Lloro de alegria ... este es el día mas felíz de mi vida , dijo la rubia .

-Sabes cual es el mio , dijo Seiya

-Cual? pregunto Serena

-El día que te conocí , dijo dulcemente Seiya acercando sus labios a los de Serena

 _ **Por fin mi Seiya arreglo las cosas con su Bombón , espero y Serena no vuelva a cometer otro error.**_

 _ **Gracias por su pasiencia , espero no tardar tanto para la otra actualización.**_

 _ **Y no olviden pasar por mis otros fics:**_

 _ **-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas**_

 _ **-Labios Comaprtidos**_

 _ **-Mujer contra Mujer**_

 _ **Y denle LIKE a mi pag de face "PrincesasKou"**_

 _ **LAS QUIERO MIL ... MONYMOONKOU**_


	13. Un Mal Presentimiento

Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes de Sailor Moon , sin embargo esta historia es mía y solo tome prestados algunos nombres solo por diversión.

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

Serena y Seiya se encontraban camino al doctor , ya que ese día la rubia se realizaría la primera ecografia para ver como transcurría su embarazo. Estaba un tanto nerviosa , nunca le habían gustado mucho los hospitales y mucho menos los doctores, pero sentir que su novio estaba con ella era algo que la tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

-Tranquila Bombón, yo estoy contigo y pase lo que pase yo cuidare de ti, dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo.

-( Serena solo asintió dando una sonrisa)

-Te vez tan linda cuando sonríes , dijo el chico de ojos zafiro

.

* * *

Mina se encontraba apunto de entrar a la escuela , ese día había llegado solo ya que su amiga se encontraba en el doctor , Lita y Ami solían llegar mas temprano cosa que para ella era un sacrifico .

-Valla que es difícil ser una adolescente , dijo Mina dando un suspiro

-Hola , dijo una voz tras ella

-A ? Hola! respondió Mina

-Como estas? pregunto Yaten

-Me estas hablando a mi pregunto la rubia

-Y quien mas , dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico

-Es que como tu eres un tanto engreí... na olvídalo, dijo Mina

-Que harás hoy después de clases , pregunto Yaten

-Bueno , yo quede de ir con las chicas a casa de Serena , dijo Mina un tanto pensativa.

-Y después , pregunto Yaten

-Creo que nada , por que tantas preguntas , dijo Mina

-Es que hoy es mi día libre y pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme , que dices , pregunto Yaten

-Eres muy malo para hacer bromas Yaten Kou , dijo Mina con los brazos cruzados.

-Y quien dijo que era una broma ! exclamo Yaten un poco fastidiado... Bueno si no quieres buscare a otra ... Seguro hay muchas chicas que mueren por salir conmigo, agrego el platinado

-De verdad estas hablando en serio? pregunto la rubia .

-Ya te lo dije ... Si o no ... pregunto Yaten

-... Siiii... Claro que quiero acompañarte dijo Mina muy entusiasta.

Dos los jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón de clases , cada uno por su lado , aunque por dentro hubieran deseado entrar los dos juntos y tomados de las manos ... era muy sabido que Mina moría por Yaten , pero el jamas la había tomado en serio .

* * *

 _Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino_

Serena ya había entrado a la sala del ginecólogo , Seiya la había acompañado en todo momento , realmente se sentía muy bien la calidez y la cercanía del joven , era tan dulce , tan detallista ... estaba completamente enamorada de Seiya . Luego que el doctor examino a la joven le pidió que se recostara en la camilla que había en la sala para poder realizar la ecografia.

-Muy bien Serena , levántate un poco la blusa , dijo el doctor

-Si , claro , dijo Serena un poco nerviosa , mientras miraba a Seiya .

Mientras Serena subía su blusa , el doctor prendía en monitor del avanzado aparato... luego de que la chica hiciera lo que el le había pedido , tomo en sus manos una botella que en su interior tenia un liquido muy frió.

-Eso esta muy helado, dijo Serena

-jajaja , si el gel suele ser un poco frió dijo el doctor amablemente... Ahora vamos a ver como esta , el pequeño o la pequeña. Relaje .

-Y se puede saber el sexo del bebe , pregunto Seiya.

-Aun no , por lo que dicen los exámenes y por lo que Serena nos dijo ,ella apenas va a cumplir dos meses de embarazo, dijo el doctor

-Mmm ... Ya veo , pero estoy seguro que es un niño , dijo Seiya muy seguro.

-Pues yo pienso que es una niña , dijo Serena

-Es un niño Bombón , dijo el con gran seguridad

-Una niña , agrego ella

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo sobre el sexo del Bebe el doctor los observaba con una gota cayendo de su frente , hasta que soltó una carcajada.

-Jajaja , río el doctor

-Por que se ríe , dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño

-Es que probablemente los dos tengan razón , dijo el hombre indicando la pantalla del eco-grafo.

-...? Serena no entendía

-Que son esas dos pelotitas, pregunto Seiya

-Esos dos puntos o pelotitas como los acabas de llamar , son sus hijos ... Felicidades ... dijo el doctor .

-Que! exclamaron los jóvenes al unisono. Mientras se miraban mas que sorprendidos.

-Si ustedes , mejor dicho Serena esta esperando dos bebes .

-En serio , dijo Seiya

-Si , dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-Bombón ... te encuentras bien dijo Seiya al ver a la chica un tanto pálida , a decir verdad mas pálida de lo normal.

-Si ... solo que tengo ... mucha hambre , dijo Serena mientras su estomago rugía.

-Bombón , nunca cambias , dijo Seiya dando un beso en su delicada mano.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tsukino...

Mama Ikuko se encontraba , haciendo los que aceres del hogar , cuando el teléfono suena. Ikuko dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poder contestar .

-Hola casa de los Tsukino , dijo Ikuko muy amablemente.

-Hola , buenos días ... Usted habla con Darien Chiba .

-Darien Chiba ? no me suena , lo conozco ? pregunto Ikuko

-No señora , usted no me conoce, yo soy amigo de su hija Serena , dijo el hombre

-Que raro , mi hija nunca me hablado de ningún amigo con ese nombre , esta seguro que usted es amigo de Serena , su voz suena a la de un hombre un tanto mayor ,disculpe si mis palabras lo ofenden, dijo la mujer

-Jajaja , no se preocupe , si yo soy un tanto mayor que Serena ... Y dígame estimada señora , su hija estará por ahí , necesito hablar con ella, si no es mucha la molestia , dijo el hombre

-No joven mi hija , no se encuentra en estos momentos , dijo Ikuko

-Usted cree que volverá luego , pregunto Darien

-Eso no lo se , ya que ella tenia cita con el doctor y luego saldría de compras, dijo Ikuko

-Cita con el doctor ? acaso Serena esta enferma , pregunto Chiba

-Ella esta en perfectas condiciones , solo tenia un control normal , de esos que tienen todas las mujeres en su estado , agrego la mujer

-Y cual es el estado de Serena , si se puede saber , hace mucho que no hablo con ella y me gustaría saber todo de lo que me eh perdido, dijo el hombre

-Valla pensé que eran amigos , dijo Ikuko dando una pequeña risita.

-Es que yo no vivo en Japón y por cosas de horario no estado muy contactado con ella , explico el hombre.

-Ya veo , pues mi hija esta embarazada y apenas nazca su bebe ella se casara con su novio , dijo Ikuko alegremente.

-Embarazada! Y se va a casar ?

-Si ella y Seiya se casaran a penas el bebe nazca o si no antes , Seiya esta muy enamorado de mi hija y esta muy feliz por la llegada de ese pequeño ser, agrego la mujer ilusionada ... Seiya es un chico maravilloso y estoy segura que el hará muy feliz a mi hija.

-Así que volvió con Seiya dijo el hombre casi en susurro.

-Perdón , dijo Ikuko

-Discúlpeme , adiós , dijo Darien colgando

-Aloo...Alo ... Pero que tipo mas raro, dijo Ikuko colgando el teléfono.

-En alguna parte de Tokio.

-Bombón te pasa algo , pregunto Seiya mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-No me pasa nada , por que preguntas dijo la rubia

-Es que desde que salimos de la consulta del doctor has estado un tanto rara... A caso no estas

-No es eso , solo me pregunto ... nada olvídalo , dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si que eres rara... Pero aun así te amo y amo a nuestros pequeños Seiyitas Junior

-Seiya ya te lo dije , serán niñas y se llamaran Serenity y Selene , dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba aun mas al brazo de su apuesto novio.

-Yo estoy seguro que son niños ... Pero aun no se como los llamaremos al menos un debe llamarse Seiya no lo crees Bombón .

\- Si ... Me parece bien y ahora que vamos hacer, dijo la rubia.

-Tenemos que volver a la escuela, dijo Seiya

-Nooo, tengo una mejor idea , por que mejor no vamos a tu departamento, dijo Serena con mirada picara .

-Bombón no me mires así , sabes que no puedo decir que no a esa hermosa mirada... dijo Seiya mirando con lujuria a su delicada novia.

-Por favor , dijo con voz suplicante Serena.

-Esta bien... solo que después debes conseguirte la tarea con Mina, dijo Seiya

-Te amo , dijo Serena

-Solo me amas por que no vamos a la escuela? pregunto Seiya

-Claro que no ... Yo te amo , por que eres todo lo que una chica puede soñar , eres guapo , famoso , caballero , detallista , eres perfecto Seiya Kou y eres mio , solo mio ... Te amo mi estrella, dijo Serena colgándose del cuello de pelinegro .

La pareja de novios se fundió en un tierno y profundo beso que a medida que avanzaba se hacia mas y mas demandante , se separaron mas que por gusto , por la falta de aire ... Todo era felicidad entre ellos dos , nada ni nadie opaca ria su dicha o al menos eso creían.

* * *

 _En otra parte del mundo_

-En que piensas amor , dijo una mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro.

-Debo regresar a Japón, dijo el sin mirar a aquella mujer quien acariciaba su espalda con mucho amor.

-Y se puede saber por quieres regresar , pregunto Setsuna poniéndose de pie justo quedando frente al pelinegro.

-Voy a tener un hijo , dijo de golpe Darien

-De que rayos estás hablando , dijo Setsuna arqueando una ceja.

-Lo que escuchaste Serena está embarazada , debo estar con ella , agrego el pelinegro.

-Con que se trata de esa mocosa ... Darien tu me dijiste... No alcanzo a terminar por que Darien no se lo permitió.

-Lo que yo pude haber dicho ,ya no importa , la verdad es que amo a Serena y nunca me podre olvidar de ella, dijo el hombre con determinación.

-Darien , yo te amo , no puedes hacerme esto ... Siempre estoy a tu lado pase lo que pase , son mas de cinco años siendo tu amante ... Por que me haces esto , dice entre lagrimas Setsuna.

-No voy a negar nada de lo que dices ... Es verdad me gusta estar contigo , tener sexo , pero eso es todo , a la que yo amo es a Serena , dijo Darien mientras recibía una fuerte bofetada de parte de la mujer que mas lo amaba en el mundo.

-Eres un desgraciado ... Tu me prometiste que te casarías conmigo y que por fin le dirías la verdad a Rini , dijo Setsuna entre lagrimas.

-No metas a mi hija en esto , sabes que nunca le faltara nada ... Ahora quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vallas , debo descansar mañana me voy a Japón. Dijo Darien dirigiéndose al baño , dando un fuerte portazo.

-Me las pagaras , juro que me las pagaras Darien Chiba, dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie y retirándose del departamento de aquel miserable hombre.

* * *

Después de ir al departamento del joven , la pareja se dirigió a la casa de la rubia .Luego de llegar a la casa de Serena y darle la maravillosa noticia a sus padres , la pareja se encontraba recostada en la cama de la rubia viendo una película .

-Bombón , te ocurre algo , dijo Seiya mientras le acariciaba su dorado cabello.

-No , por que lo preguntas , dijo Serena

-Te notó un poco extraña ... Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo no anda bien, afirmo Seiya.

-Seiya ... Promete una cosa , dijo Serena

-Que cosa, Bombón, pregunto Seiya mientras tomaba sus delicadas manos.

-Que pase lo que pase , no te alejaras de mi ... Nunca mas me dejes , dijo la rubia mientras se refugiaba en el bien formado pecho del pelinegro de ojos zafiro.

-Por que me dices esto , pregunto Seiya

-Tengo un mal presentimiento , agrego la rubia

Los jóvenes siguen viendo la película , pero sin poner mayor atención , las palabras de Serena habían dejado muy pensativo a Seiya , que no entendía el comportamiento de su futura esposa.

-Amor crees que deba decirle a Serena que la llamo un tal Darien , le pregunto Ikuko a su marido

-Mama , si ese hombre realmente es amigo de nuestra princesa , tarde o temprano se contactara con ella.

-No se , tengo un mal presentimiento ... Ese llamado me pareció muy extraño , ese hombre , su voz tiene algo , tengo miedo por nuestra hija , dijo Ikuko aferrándose al pecho de su marido.

-No te preocupes , Seiya está con ella , dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer .

Lo siento por la tardanza , pero marzo es un mes de mucha locura , las que son Chilenas entenderán a lo que me refiero .

Prometo la próxima vez , un capitulo mas largo...

No se olviden pasar por mis otros fics:

El Resplandor De Las Estrellas

Mujer contra Mujer

Labios Compartidos

 _*Las invito cordialmente a unirse a estas pag* ( trabajo en todas )_

 _Princesas-Kou-497107147158805/?fref=ts_

 _. /?fref=ts_

 _MichiruKaiohSailorNeptune/?fref=ts_

 _events/923696031079578/_


	14. El Regreso De Darien

Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes de Sailor Moon , sin embargo esta historia es mía y solo tome prestados algunos nombres solo por diversión.

* * *

*El Regreso De Darien*

 _ **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

-Darien se encontraban empacando las ultimas cosa , su vuelo salia dentro de un par de horas , por fin podría estar cerca de Serena , pero antes debía deshacerse de Seiya , para eso ya había planeado un malvado plan ... Solo era cuestión de tiempo para separar a la pareja .

 _En un aeropuerto de New York_

-Una voz ya anunciaba la salida del vuelo a Tokio - Japón, Darien estaba ansioso , daba gracias por no haber vendido ni su departamento ni su auto , tenia donde llegar , sabia que los chicos tenían un nuevo manager , se lo había contado Taiki quien de los tres hermanos Kou era el único que no había perdido contacto con él , aunque omitió la parte en la que Seiya seria papá.

* * *

 _*Un Par De Días_ _Después*_

En la escuela se encontraban Mina y Serena platicando sobre la gran noticia , obviamente Mina pidió ser la madrina de alguno de los bebes , Serena por supuesto que acepto ya que consideraba a la rubia mas que su amiga .

-Serena te ocurre algo ?estas muy extraña, pregunto Mina acercándose más a su amiga.

-Mina a ti no puedo engañarte , dijo Serena jugando con sus manos en forma de nerviosismo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi y si tienes algún problema yo te ayudaré, dijo Mina tomando la mano de su mejor amiga.

-Amiga tengo un mal presentimiento , dijo Serena con los ojos cristalizados.

-Vamos Serena no pienses en cosas malas , eso le puede hacer mal a lo bebés, a parte tienes a Seiya , él jamás dejara que nada malo te pase , dijo Mina dándole un tierna y sincera sonrisa.

-Tienes razón , aunque siento que algo malo va a pasar ... pero mejor cuéntame como te ha ido con Yaten , quiero todos los detalles , dijo Serena mientras devoraba su colación.

-Bueno a decir verdad , ... A Serena sabes que yo amo a Yaten pero él es tan gruñón , mal genio , engredio , a veces muy desagradable , pero es tan guapo , creo que me estoy volviendo loca, dijo Mina dando un largo suspiro.

-Vaya! Mina nunca pensé que tuvieras esa imagen tan errada de mi , dijo Yaten mientras tomaba asiendo al lado de la rubia y Seiya se sentaba al lado de su novia.

-Yaten yo ... dijo Mina totalmente sonrojada

-Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros los dejemos solos , no lo crees Bombón , dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de su amada.

-Si , tienes razón estrellita , nos vemos luego chicos dijo la rubia agitando una mano en señal de despedida.

-Y bueno ... dijo Mina

-Mina yo quiero hablar contigo , dijo Yaten.

* * *

 _*En Otra Parte De La Escuela*_

Taiki se encontraba en la biblioteca con Ami , ellos tenían una relación , claro ellos eran de más bajo perfil , nadie lo sabia , solo pensaban que eran muy buenos amigos y nada más. Estaban muy concentrados en sus lecturas y debes en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban poniendo a ambos completamente sonrojados.

-Ami , dijo Taiki

-Si dime ,dijo dulcemente Ami

-Yo... Espera , dijo Taiki mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo para poder contestar

-Hola! Darien tanto tiempo amigo , que es de tu vida ... Como estás aquí en Tokio ! ... Cuando regresaste ... Ya veo y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? ... Quieres juntarte con nosotros tres ! No se si Seiya este muy de acuerdo con esto , pero te prometo que hablare con él. Adiós nos vemos pronto , dijo Taiki mientras terminaba la llamada.

-Quién era , pregunto Ami a pesar de que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Era Darien , quiere vernos a nosotros tres , pero no se si Seiya acceda , ya sabes que él y Darien tienen mala relación a causa de Serena , dijo Taiki .

-No pierdes nada con intentar convencer a Seiya , después de todo ellos eran muy buenos amigos o no ... Dijo Ami mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

\- Por eso te amo , no se que haría sin ti , sin tus consejos , eres la chica que siempre busque , mi media naranja, dijo Taiki mientras tomaba la mano de Ami , provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven de pelo azul.

* * *

 _*En El Departamento De Three Lights*_

-Que! olvídalo Taiki , yo jamás volveré a hablar con Darien , no después de lo que le hizo a mi Bombón .

-Seiya no seas terco , el solo quiere arreglar las cosas , dijo Taiki .

-Por mi no hay problema , Darien siempre fue como un hermano más para mi , dijo Yaten mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

-Y tu Bombón que opinas? , dijo Seiya mientras acomodaba un mechón del dorado cabello de Serena.

-Seiya... Yo creo debes hacer lo que tu corazón diga , dijo Serena con una fingida sonrisa.

-Bueno no se hable más mañana mismo nos juntaremos con Darien para revivir viejos tiempos , dijo Taiki.

Serena solo quedo observando a los chicos , no quiso mencionarle nada a Seiya de ese mal presentimiento que tenia hace ya algunos días . Lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso natural. Tal vez esta seria la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Darien , ya que ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de recelo.

* * *

 **Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**

-Se encontraba Darien en su departamento , ya su plan había dado comienzo , mañana se juntaría con los chicos , debía volver a ganarse la confianza de Seiya y así podría estar mas cerca de la rubia tentación que por más que trataba de olvidar no podía, jamás había conocido a una chica como Serena , pura , limpia , hermosa , simplemente un ángel y ahora el solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba embarazada y que tal vez ese bebe era de él , lo entusiasmaba aun más ...

Darien toma el teléfono , digital el numero de una florería muy exclusiva.

-Hola buenas tardes!, dijo Darien muy educadamente.

-Buenas tardes señor , dígame que necesita, dijo una voz muy dulce del otro lado del teléfono.

-Necesito el arreglo de rosas rojas mas grande que tenga , para hoy mismo... Anote la dirección. Dijo Darien mientras daba todos los datos necesarios para hacer llegar su regalo.

* * *

*En casa de los Tsukino*

-Bombón , este es como un sueño , tengo tanto miedo de despertar y que todo esto no sea real, que tu no estés aquí , mis hijos , no se que haría si algún día me faltaras, dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba la rubia cabeza de la muchacha.

-...

-Bombón , me estas escuchando?

-Ah, que me decías?

-Que te amo , dijo Seiya acercándose lentamente a la boca de la rubia depositando un tierno y dulce beso.

-Yo también lo amo joven Seiya , dijo Serena mientras hundía sus delicados dedos en la espesa cabellera negra azabache.

La pareja de enamorados seguía besando con mas intensidad , olvidando del todo que estaban en la casa de la rubia y que sus padres se encontraban también en casa...

-Sabes tengo ganas de comer algo delicioso, dijo Seiya mientras besaba a Serena con mucha dulzura.

-Así ! y que quieres comer , pregunto con un poco de inocencia la rubia de ojos azules.

-Un rico Bombón rubio, dijo Seiya mientras pasaba la lengua por su labios.

-Seiya , gimió Serena al sentir la repentina excitación del pelinegro .

Siguieron besándose , pero ahora apasionadamente , Seiya hábilmente le quito la blusa de Serena mientras esta bajaba así la pretina de esos pantalones que tanto le estorbaban al momento de concretar su fin , pero mientras Serena seguía luchando con el cierre , la puerta de abrió repentinamente ...

-Chicos ! exclamo ruborizada Ikuko

-Mama - Señora Ikuko , dijeron Serena y Seiya al mismo tiempo .

-No creo que sea muy prudente que estén los dos solos en la habitación , dijo Ikuko un tanto molesta.

-Pero mamà! exclamo Serena

-Nada de mamà ... aunque tu jovencita estés embarazada eso no quiere decir que puedes tener se... hacerte cariño con tu novio en nuestra propia casa , lo mejor seria esperar hasta el matrimonio, estas de acuerdo conmigo Seiya ? dijo Ikuko mirando al joven con una mirada amenazadora.

-Si señora , dijo Seiya y bajo la cabeza un poco ruborizado.

-Serena yo venia por que te acaba de llegar un ramo de rosas... Que bello detalle que has tenido Seiya , pero eso no justifica lo anterior , dijo Ikuko cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Gracias estrellita dijo Serena lanzadose a los brazos de su amado novio...

-Bombón yo ... no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que fue silenciado por un tierno beso (yo no te mande rosas , pensaba Seiya mientras besaba a la rubia)

-Vamos! quiero ver esas rosas , decia Serena mientras jalaba de la mano a Seiya

-Bombón , espera no corras , decia Seiya mientras trataba de calmar a su entusiasta novia.

En la sala se encontraba Ikuko poniendo el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en un bello jarrón de porcelana , regalo de los difuntos abuelos Tsukinos, cuando siente los torpes pasos de su hija Serena.

-Mira Serena , dijo Ikuko mientras le enseñaba el ramo de rosas a su hija.

-Están hermosas ... Gracias Seiya , dijo Serena mientras se colgaba del cuello del apuesto joven.

-De nada Bombón, dijo Seiya casi en susurro , mientras los celos lo mataban por dentro , se preguntaba quien había sido capaz de mandarle rosas a su prometida , pero nadie de le venia a la mente...-Bombón me tengo que ir , quede de juntarme con mis hermanos en la disquera , te llamo al rato ... Te amo .

-Seiya espera, dijo Serena pero Seiya ya se había ido.

-Ocurre algo cariño , pregunto dulcemente Ikuko

-Nada , dijo Serena muy pensativa-mente .

-Hija déjame decirte que te sacaste la lotería con ese muchacho , dijo Ikuko mientras sonreía.

-Si ... Seiya es perfecto, dijo Serena con sus ojos iluminados .

Madre e hija seguian conversando sobre la boda , cuantos invitados vendrian y el vestido , cuando el sonido de telefono las saco de su encantamiento.

-Yo voy , dijo Ikuko

-Claro que no , ademas el doctor me dijo que tenia que hacer mi vida normal , no creo que contestar el telefono me haga mal o si , pregunto Serena mientras tomaba el telefono en su mano... -Alo casa de los Tsukino

-Hola Princesa ! tanto tiempo , dijo Darien del otro lado de la linea.

-Da...Darien , eres tu ?

-Princesa por que no me dijiste que voy hacer papà, sabes que nada en este mundo me haría mas feliz que tener un familia contigo, dijo Darien tratando de convencer a Serena.

-De que estas hablando ? Quien te dijo es?pregunto Serena un poco alterada.

-Princesa cálmate un momento ... No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hijo y mucho menos a ti , dijo Darien totalmente seguro de si mismo.

-... Darien no se quien te dijo eso , pero quiero que entiendas que el unico que va hacer padre aqui es Seiya ... Ahora tengo que colgar adios, dijo Serena

-Princesa ... Espera... dijo Darien

-Que quieres ? pregunto Serena fastidiada ya de escuchar la voz de aquel hombre .

-Te gustaron las rosas ? pregunto Darien en un tono de voz muy coqueto.

-Asi que fuiste tu ! esxclamo Serena

-Te gustaron? insistió Darien

-Claro que no ahora mismo las voy a tirar a la basura , dijo Serena colgando de golpe el teléfono.

-... Princesa tarde o temprano volverás a ser mi mujer, dijo Darien mientras miraba una pequeña foto que tenia de Serena.

* * *

 _He vuelto ! lo siento mucho por la demora juro que no es mi intención , pero este año los profesores de hijo se pasaron para mandarle tareas y como saben , los hijos son primero , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado , nos leemos en 5 meses mas ... jajajajaja ... na mentira_

 _andreitalove3 : gracias querida por pasarte a leer mi loca historia y si ese Darien es un desgraciado , malnacido , etc ... voy a tratar de publicar mas seguido ya que en mente tengo como unas cuatro historias mas y no puedo empezarlas sin terminar esta..._

 _No se olviden de visitar mis pag en face : Las quiero Mil... Lluvia de besos_

 _Princesas-Kou-497107147158805/?fref=ts_

 _. /?fref=ts_


End file.
